Les potins du Going Merry
by Eileen-san
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses sur le Going Merry lorsque le reste de l'équipage regarde ailheurs... ou pas! Receuil de One Shot Zoro x Sanji. Ch 11: Lorsque Nami veut tout savoir ... bon anniversaire Hina chan !
1. Les abricots

Couple : Sanzo

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Aussi étonnant que cela puisse vous paraître, aucun des perso ne m'appartient. Mais j'apprécierais énormément de louer Sanji un jour ou deux …

Zoro : QUOI ??!!!

Eileen : Mais non, Zoro, je sais bien qu'il n'est que pour toit !

Zoro : Je préfère ça /range son Wadô/.

Enjoy ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit délire !

Potin n°1 : les abricots.

Etonnamment, la première chose que Sanji entendit de Luffy ce matin-là, alors qu'il finissait la préparation du petit déjeuner, n'était pas une protestation consternant l'estomac de son cher capitaine. Preuve irréfutable que quelque chose clochait sous le chapeau de paille.

Luffy avait tranquillement passé la porte de la cuisine, _il ne l'avait pas défoncé en gueulant. _ Et il s'était approché gentiment de son cuisinier avec un air curieux.

« Oi, Sanji. Tu veux des abricots ? »

L'interpellé se retourna très lentement. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore par la tête de ce c -- de son capitaine ?

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne veux pas d'abricots ? »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu en veux ? Ca te ressemble pas d'essayer de jouer les fins pour avoir quelque chose… »

« Non, j'en veux pas. » affirma Luffy en secouant la tête.

Sanji haussa un sourcil.

« Mais, toi, » reprit Luffy, « Tu n'en veux pas ? »

« Pourquoi j'en voudrais ? »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu n'en veux pas ? »

« Mais non imbécile !! »

« Ah… » Luffy prit un air déconfit pendant un instant. Puis il releva la tête et cria dans l'oreille de Sanji : « SANJI, J'AI FAIM !!! »

Sanji eu un soupir de soulagement avant d'envoyer voler Luffy hors de la cuisine avec un coup de pied bien placé. Finalement, tout allait bien chez son capitaine. Tout ça n'était qu'une de ses bêtises donc seul lui avait le secret. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

Il retourna à la préparation du déjeuner.

Luffy était déçu que Sanji ai refusé sa proposition. Assis sur son siège habituel, la proie du Going Merry. Il n'avait pas osé le redemander au petit déjeuner, il parait que dans cet état, on est susceptible… C'était du moins ce que Shanks lui avait dit. Il se mit à réfléchir, le visage crispé par l'effort. A supposer que réfléchir était un mot qui faisait parti de son vocabulaire…

Pourtant il était sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

_Une vingtaine d'heures plus tôt…_

_Luffy marchait sur le pont du Going Merry, songeur. Il était intrigué par sa découverte. Vraiment. Si intrigué qu'il avait refusé l'invitation de Ussop et de Chopper pour une partie de pêche. L'heure était à la réflexion. Il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par quoi que se soit. En tant que Capitaine, sa responsabilité -- non _son devoir _!-- était de faire face à toutes les situations possibles qui pouvait arriver sur ce bateau. Même celle là. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment grave … _

_Heureusement que Shanks lui avait tout expliqué tout de même, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu savoir…_

_Mais malgré toutes les connaissances que lui avait apporté le pirate, Luffy, maintenant qu'il était directement confronté à la chose dans toute sa puissance, avait besoin de d'avantage de détails. _

_C'est pourquoi il s'approcha de sa navigatrice. Elle lui sembla être une bonne personne pour résoudre son problème. _

_La rousse était en pleine discutions avec Robin quand Luffy arriva. _

_« Nami. »_

_Ladite Nami releva la tête, étonnée de trouver son capitaine aussi sérieux. _

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Nami, les filles aiment les fraises, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Nami écarquilla les yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle semblait s'être habituée à la bêtise de son capitaine, ce dernier l'étonnait l'encore._

_« Mais les garçons ? Qu'est ce qu'il leur faut ? »_

_La taille des yeux de Nami passa des balles de ping-pong aux balles de tennis. Alors qu'elle se demandait si assommer son capitaine ne serait pas un moyen simple et efficace de mettre un terme à cette conversation inutile au possible, un gloussement venant de Robin interrompit ses réflexions. _

_« Je crois que tu devrais essayer les abricots, Seishô. » dit elle avec un brin de malice dans le regard._

_Luffy infiltra l'information pendant un moment. Puis semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il remercia Robin et s'en alla. _

_Nami regarda l'autre femme. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage._

_« Il l'a vu apparemment… »_

_« Vu quoi ? »_

_« Je pense que tu le sauras bien assez tôt, maintenant… » Répondit Robin avec son habituel ton mystérieux._

_Nami fronça les sourcils. Commet faisait Robin pour toujours être au courant de tout ?_

Oui, se dit Luffy. Il n'avait pas pu faire d'erreur sur ce coup là. Il en était certain. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il renouvelle sa demande.

Pendant le déjeuner Luffy se montra très calme. Il ne vola qu'une seule chose dans l'assiette d'Ussop. L'équipage était sidéré. Chopper se leva pour lui prendre la température, Sanji le resservit sans que son capitaine n'ait à le demander, Zoro, légèrement perturbé, ne s'endormit pas… mais le capitaine restait calme

« Vite un docteur ! » s'écriait Chopper, alors que Nami se leva pour aller secouer Luffy dans tout les sens, faisant tomber l'assiette d'Ussop qui fut heureusement sauvé par les bras de Robin. Alors que Sanji commençait à lui sortit son numéro de charme paragraphe 58 alinéa 3 pour la remercier de « sa merveilleuse action » et que Zoro commençait à bailler, Luffy ouvrit enfin la bouche et tout le monde se figea.

« Sanji, » dit-il à haute voix. « Tu veux des abricots ? »

Un ange passa. Un ange si impressionnant que pendant un moment l'océan paraissait plus clair aux oreilles de tous.

On pouvait presque entendre Crocodile faisant la manche dans un coin reculé du dessert.

Finalement l'interpellé craqua.

« Espèce de con ! Tu sais ou tu peux de les foutre tes abricots ? »

Luffy pris un air curieux.

« Non. Ou ça ? »

« Laisse tombé, » soupira Sanji. « Je ne veux pas d'abricots, Ok ? »

« Tu es bien sûr ? »

« Luffy, » intervient Ussop alors que Sanji semblait sur le point d'envoyer valser Luffy à travers le mur. « C'est quoi cette obsession avec les abricots ? Pourquoi Sanji en voudrait ? »

« Ben … on a souvent envi d'abricot quand on est enceint, non ? »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

_5 minutes plus tard…._

« Enceint ? » répéta Nami.

« C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? » Luffy eut soudain l'air inquiet.

Les réactions étaient variées chez les nakamas. Nami avait craché son verre d'eau sur Ussop, qui avait pendant ce temps, la bouche grande ouverte. Robin souriait tranquillement comme si rien n'était plus normal. Chopper semblait totalement embrouillé.

Zoro se sentait mal, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Enfin si, il savait pourquoi mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à accepter cette idée. Il sentait la chaleur monter dans ses joues, le rouge jurant horriblement avec le vert de ses cheveux. Le voila maintenant ressemblant à un panneau de circulation ambulant.

Il croisa le regard de Sanji qui ressemblait, lui, à un coucher de soleil. Génial…

« Luffy, » commença Nami. Le choc passé, elle comptait bien interroger son capitaine. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Le capitaine prit un air encore plus sérieux si c'était possible.

« Je sais comment on fait les bébés. Shanks me l'a montré. »

La révélation tomba comme un poids mort sur l'équipage, sans que personne ne relève l'insouciant sous-entendu que Luffy avait fait. Satisfait de l'air grave qu'affichaient ses compagnons, Luffy continua :

« Hier, j'ai voulu allé chercher à manger dans la cuisine, mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu que Sanji n'était pas seul. Il y avait Zoro avec lui et ils ne se disputaient même pas. Au contraire, Zoro était en train de -- »

« QUI VEUT DU DESSERT !!!!???? » s'écria Sanji d'un air paniqué.

Ce mot, sembla rallumer une petite étincelle éteinte dans les yeux de Luffy qui se précipita sur le plat sucré sans un mot de plus. Pendant un moment, on n'entendait plus rien que les bruits de mastication de Luffy, ce qui n'étaient pas vraiment étrange étant donné le bruit qu'il faisait. Sanji et Zoro étaient toujours rouges comme des pivoines.

Soudain Nami éclata de rire. Elle se leva et alla donner un coup de coude à Sanji.

« Alors, tu n'as pas envi d'abricots, Sanji-kun ? » demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en direction de Zoro.

_Owari._

Sanji : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fais la fille !!???

Eileen : Parce que.

Zoro : C'est mieux comme ça.

Sanji : Ta gueule toi !!

Eileen / couvrant les bruit de bagarre: A la prochaine folks !!


	2. rendez vous sur la vigie

Je suis fière de vous présenter mon tout premier Yaoi ! Ma première tentative d'un Zoro X Sanji tout innocent.

Amateurs de guimauve, régalez vous !

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Et oui, c'est toujours Mr. Oda qui possède l'exclusivité ! Si c'était pas le cas, imaginez un peu ce que ça donnerait...

Enjoy !

Potin n°2 : rendez-vous sur la vigie.

C'était une belle nuit étoilée. L'air était frais mais aucun nuage ne parsemait le ciel. Le Jolly Roger du Going Merry ne s'agitait pas joyeusement au gré du vent. Il n'y en avait pas.

Les Mugiwara naviguaient dans un coin ou le climat d'automne primait, pas d'étoiles filantes, donc, qui étaient réservées aux climats d'Eté où les étoiles se trouvaient petites et par centaines éclairant tout le ciel. Ici, elles étaient moins nombreuses mais semblaient bien plus grosses, confectionnant un ciel comparable à celui d'une belle nuit de Noel.

Mais Roronoa Zoro n'était pas en train d'admirer les étoiles. Non, comme tout ses nakamas présents dans la pièce, il dormait. Une de ses activités favorites qu'il exerçait volontiers la journée, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi les moments où il était justement sensé dormir il ne le ferait pas.

Donc Zoro dormait dans son hamac comme il aimait tant le faire. A priori, rien ne pouvait le tirer de son doux sommeil. Il supportait sans problème, la journée, le bruit des boulets de canons qui venait squatter ses rêves alors ce n'était pas les ronflements des ses compagnons, mêles aux siens qui allaient le déranger. Il dormait même pendant ses tours de garde.

Pourtant cette nuit, l'impensable se produisit. Zoro se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans raison apparente et sans que se réveil soit brusque. Il s'était réveillé c'est tout.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'avoir sa petite « horloge interne » qui lui indiquait quand devait avoir lieu son réveil. Non, ça c'était plus un truc à Sanji, qui se levait à la même heure tout les jours pour préparer le petit déjeuner avant le réveil du reste de l'équipage.

Sanji…

Zoro regarda autour de lui à travers l'obscurité il pouvait voir les silhouettes de ses compagnons. Luffy, étalé n'importe comment dans son hamac, un petit filet de bave échappé de sa bouche, énumérait différents noms de plats, entre deux ronflements, qu'il avait apparemment réussit à retenir. Ussop était sur le côté, son nez légèrement écrasé par les cordes du hamac, un sourire déformant son visage. Le grand capitaine Ussop était, apparemment, en train de sauver tout un village d'une dangereuse créature qu'il n'aurait jamais osé approcher dans un autre état qu'endormis. Chopper, lui était recroquevillé sur l'oreiller qui servait de matelas, une petite bulle lui sortait du nez, gonflant et descendant à mesure de sa respiration. Les filles étaient dans leur propre chambre, un espace qui leur était exclusivement réservé. Le cuistot était de veille cette nuit.

Il eu un petit sourire à la pensé du blond et fut heureux que personne ne pu le voir. Voila près d'une semaine que eux deux pouvait être considéré comme « un couple », bien que le mot « couple » ne semblait pas vraiment une bonne définition. Près d'une semaine que Sanji avait embrassé Zoro. Ou que Zoro avait embrassé Sanji. De toute façon ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait retenu.

Il y a une semaine. Ils s'étaient encore une fois bagarrés pour une raison quelconque. En fait, pour dire la vérité, leurs disputes avaient de moins en moins de raisons d'être. C'était juste un moyen de communication comme un autre. Ils se défoulaient puis quand tout était finit ils se laissaient tomber l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés mais content, en sueur mais heureux.

La bagarre avait eu lieu dans la cuisine cette fois, mais les insultes avaient été les mêmes que d'habitude, les mouvements aussi. Pourtant c'était la première fois que tout s'achevait avec un baiser.

Et là, Zoro avait eu la sensation que tout allait de soit. Que c'était de cette façon que les choses devaient se dérouler, tout simplement. Il se sentait pleinement satisfait encore aujourd'hui.

Quand le blond était là, tout allait de soit. Mais quand il brillait par son absence, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose manquait. Alors quand ce sentiment se faisait trop fort il allait voir le cuistot et là, tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Et il avait l'impression d'en avoir de plus en plus envi. A ce rythme là, il allait devenir accro au coq comme le coq était accro à ses sèches.

Pourtant que s'était-il passé depuis ce fameux baiser ? Pas grand-chose. Pour ne pas dire rien. A part ces petits regards échangés, comme pour se dire discrètement qu'ils étaient encore d'accords, et le fait que la cuisine était devenue le nouveau lieu de sieste de Zoro, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il y avait peut être même moins de bagarres, comme si les deux s'évitaient et qu'ils avaient peur de tenter quoi que se soit. Zoro aurait pu penser que le premier pas étant franchi, les choses iraient tout naturellement mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Sanji continuait même de draguer Nami et Robin. Zoro savais que cela ne voulait rien dire du tout et que cuisinier ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de faire du gringue à la première venue même si sa vie en dépendait, mais cette habitude l'irritait encore plus qu'avant si s'était possible. Et non, _il n'était pas jaloux._

Et voila, maintenant qu'il pensait à lui, la présence du Love Cook lui manquait. Cela énervait un peu Zoro de penser et d'avoir envi d'être avec une personne. C'était la première fois que son cœur lui faisait ce caprice et il avait le sentiment de devenir dépendant, comme un faible. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait du mal à concrétiser les choses avec le cuistot. En tout ça, chose rarissime, il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir.

Mais, un caprice était un caprice et depuis quelques temps il y cédait toujours un peu plus. Cette nuit ne serait pas une exception. Surtout que Sanji devait bien s'ennuyer tout seul sur la vigie. Il aurait sûrement droit à une petite bagarre, comme ça, histoire de se divertir. Zoro aurait sa dose de Love Cook et pourrait se rendormir en paix.

Il grommela paresseusement et sortit de son hamac. Il garda sa couverture sur ses épaules. La nuit avait l'air d'être assez froide après tout ils naviguaient dans un climat d'automne. Si Zoro était près à abandonner son hamac, il n'allait, quand même pas, laisser ce qu'il pouvait transporter et qui était utile au sommeil. On était en pleine nuit, tout de même.

Il traversa la chambre des garçons sans faire vraiment attention au bruit qu'il faisait. De toute façon, ces gars avaient tous un sommeil de plomb. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils n'auraient jamais put fermer une seule fois l'œil de la nuit vu l'ambiance qui régnait dans les « dortoirs » du Going Merry. Il fit, par contre, plus attention en parcourant la chambre des filles. Nami l'étriperait. Ou pire, augmenterait encore une fois sa dette de quelques centaines de Berry, s'il osait la tirer de son doux sommeil. La rousse était allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, la bouche entrouverte laissant entendre le rythme de sa respiration. Qui aurait pu dire quelle sorcière elle était en la voyant dormir ainsi ?

Zoro allait ouvrir la porte qui menait au pont quand soudain…

« Tu vas le retrouver ? » demanda la voix calme de Robin.

Zoro frôla la crise cardiaque. Il se retourna pour se retourner nez à nez avec la femme brune qui abordait un sourire poli. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. C'était incroyable qu'avec toute son expérience, Robin arrivait encore à passer sa garde. Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle lui donnait toujours l'impression de tout savoir. Surtout qu'elle venait de poser une question que normalement aucun de ses compagnons n'aurait pu poser.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? » mentit-il.

Le sourire de Robin s'agrandit, ses dents semblaient faire réfléchir la lueur de la lune.

« Je suis sûre qu'il sera très content. »

Zoro ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte.

Il avait eu raison. L'air était froid et sec. Un peu de buée s'échappait à chacune de ses respirations. Levant la tête en direction de la vigie, il aperçu un mince filet de fumé qui s'en échappait, se dissipant à mesure de sa montée dans le ciel.

Zoro se tourna vers Robin, sachant qu'il allait perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait aux yeux de la brune, qui continuait à sourire sur le palier de la porte, il marmonna néanmoins :

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Bien entendu. Il n'attend que ça. » Et sur ces mots, elle referma doucement la porte, laissant Zoro seul sur le pont. Ce dernier regarda un instant la fumé qui s'échappait de la vigie avant de ce décidé à y monter – faisant bien attention à ne pas perdre sa couverture au passage--.

Sanji était, bien sûr, là. Assis, le dos appuyé contre le mât, une cigarette dans la main tandis que l'autre main de trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon. Une de ses jambes était repliée, tandis que l'autre s'étalait de tout son long, le bout du pied atteignant la barrière en bois de la vigie. Il commençait à avoir de petites cernes sous son unique œil visible. Il parut surpris quand il vit Zoro mais, en quelque secondes, son expression impassible revient à la charge et il détourna le regard alors que Zoro s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il. Mais le ton n'était pas agressif.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Le blond ricana.

« Alors ça, c'est une grande première. Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que t'as trop dormit pendant la journée. Tu as dépassé ton cota moyen de 18 heures de sommeil par jour.»

« Salo de Love Cook. »

« Marimo. »

Un silence s'installa. Silence un peu trop tendus au goût de Zoro. Quand il était dans la cuisine, faire la sieste était une bonne excuse pour ne par avoir à aborder_ certaines choses _avec le blond. Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envi, mais ne rien dire était définitivement plus simple. Et merde, il commençait déjà à regretter sa petite escapade nocturne.

Finalement, ce fut Sanji qui brisa le silence.

« Ca pelle ici. Oi, tête d'algue, prête moi ta couverture. » Dit Sanji alors qu'un léger frisson parcourait sa voix.

« Rêves ! J'ai froid moi aussi ! »

« Tu peux partager, non ? »

« Non. » répondit Zoro d'air borné et il eu soudain l'envi de se fracasser la tête contre le mât de derrière. Mais le faire aurait sûrement paru un peu suspect. Et ça aurait sûrement été douloureux, aussi.

« Pff, baka. » lança Sanji en lui soufflant dessus sa fumée de cigarette. Zoro détestait ça.

« Arrête ça Teme ! Dégage ta saloperie de là. »

Sanji écrasa ladite saloperie qui était entièrement consumée sous son talon et en alluma une deuxième. Il tira une première bouffée et son visage exprima une satisfaction intense alors qu'il recrachait la fumée de ses poumons, appréciant la chaleur que lui apportait la cigarette. Il y eu de nouveau un silence. Sanji regardait les étoiles sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Zoro lui regardait le blond. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être très discret, mais il s'en foutait complètement. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour faire redémarrer le dialogue. Mais ce genre de chose n'avait jamais était sa spécialité. Pas du tout.

« Ca fait 6 jours 14 heures et quelques minutes. » lâcha soudainement le blond.

Zoro senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ignorait si c'était dut à la peur ou au bonheur. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que tout ça le faisait se sentir stupide.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à compter. » Dit-il, ne trouvant rien de plus intelligent.

« De toute façon, ton cerveau ne l'aurait pas supporté. » rétorqua Sanji avec une pointe d'ironie. Mais Zoro remarqua que son œil n'arrivait pas à dissimuler une certaine once de tristesse.

L'air de la nuit fit frissonner légèrement l'escrimeur. C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid et cet abrutit de blondinet n'avait rien sur lui.

« C'est vrai, » marmonna-t-il malgré lui. « Mon cerveau n'a plus bon à rien depuis quelque temps. Il déconne trop. »

Sanji le regarda, surpris. Mais Zoro n'osa pas approfondir. Merde, c'était bien la première fois qu'il n'osait pas faire quelque chose. Ce Love Cook était en train de le rendre complètement fou.

Un ange passa.

« Ca fait deux nuits de suite que t'es de veille, » commença Zoro. « Nami t'utilise vraiment comme elle veut. »

« Laisse Nami-san en dehors de ça, tu veux ? Je me suis porté volontaire. »

« Tu veux l'impressionner ? »

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu … La nuit est le seul moment pour pouvoir vraiment avoir la paix, ici. Quand tous ses abrutis dorment, tout est plus tranquille, il y a rien pour te distraire. » Sanji tira sur sa cigarette. « C'est agréable. »

A ce moment là, Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de trouver Sanji vachement beau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce moment là en particulier, mais le blond, plongé dans cette espèce de mélancolie qu'il avait parfois, l'attirait plus que jamais. Et pour avoir eu cette pensé, Zoro se sentit encore plus stupide que précédemment.

« Sanji, je… »

« Zoro, » le coupa Sanji. « Est-ce que tu t'en fous, de ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour ? »

Zoro dégluti un peu. Il choisit l'alternative la plus simple :

« Et toi »

« Ou peut être est-ce que tu regrettes ? » continua Sanji sans s'occuper de la réponse plus que sommaire de Zoro.

« Et bien… » Commença Zoro, mais il s'interrompit. Qu'est ce qu'on était sensé dire dans ces cas là ? Avouer tout et perdre sa fierté légendaire ?

« Je vois, » soupira le blond. « C'est pas grave. C'est moi qui suis un vrai con. » Il sembla vouloir dire autre chose mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Puis finalement il ajouta, « Je pensais juste que… »

Mais Zoro le coupa.

«Que quoi ? Que j'allais t'embrasser tous les matins en guise de bonjour ? Que j'allais te prêter ma petite couverture quand t'aurais froid ? Que j'allais venir te tenir compagnie quand t'étais tout seul par bonté de cœur ? Ou parce que je suis un gentil petit amoureux ? Qu'on allait se tenir la main, tout les deux sous les étoiles ? Que j'allais venir te voir tout le temps parce que ta présence me manquait ? »

Sanji ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je suis un vrai con, » répéta-t-il en jetant sa cigarette. « Mais de toute façon, tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ? Alors, t'as rien à faire ici. Casse-toi, tu me gênes. »

Zoro le regarda longuement sans bouger. Puis il se rapprocha du blond si bien que leur épaule se touchait. Sanji ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Le cuistot tremblait légèrement dans l'air froid de la nuit, Zoro pouvait sentir les frissons contre son épaule. Il lui passa alors la couverture dessus et sentit Sanji se figer à ce contact. Mais cette dernière n'était pas très grande et pour que les deux hommes puisse en profiter, Zoro – a son plus grand bonheur- dut se serrer contre le blond.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » pesta Sanji comme si il soupçonnait le bretteur de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Il ne se débattit pas pour autant mais tout son corps était tendu. Zoro supposa que lui-même ne devait pas avoir l'air très décontracté.

« Je dois être aussi con que toi,» avoua Zoro dans un murmure. « Parce que c'est justement ce donc j'ai envie. » Il fut surpris de voir à quel point s'était simple à dire et en même temps, il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de sa vie.

L'œil de Sanji s'écarquilla sous le choc. Il resta silencieux, à fixer un point invisible pendant quelques secondes, puis il tourna la tête vers Zoro, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. « Je pense que ce mode de vie que tu vises me convient parfaitement. » Il eu un petit rire incertain. « Heureux de voir que l'on partage le même point de vue. »

Zoro souri à son tour, levant la tête vers les étoiles. Les choses allaient de soit, maintenant. Les mots devenaient inutiles dans les cas comme celui là. Le silence était plus rassurant que tout ce qu'ils pourraient se dire.

Le corps de Sanji se détendit un peu contre le sien. Le moment aurait put lui sembler très romantique si le mot «romantique » aurait fait partit de son vocabulaire, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le romantisme c'était plus un truc de Sanji.

Le cœur de Zoro rata un battement quand il senti une des mains du blond se glisser vers sa propre main. _Qu'on allait se tenir la main, tout les deux sous les étoiles ?_ Il la sentit hésiter un instant, la peau pâle effleurant la sienne, puis céder finalement à la tentation. L'escrimeur se figea alors que les longs doigts se glissaient entre les siens.

« T'as les mains froides, crétin. » fit-il remarquer.

Sanji eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Pourquoi crois tu que je fais ça ? »

Zoro sourit doucement. Ce que représentait ce contact était très important, il le savait autant que Sanji. Plus que réchauffer sa main, le blond passait ici son outil le plus précieux, celui qui lui était le plus cher et qu'il protégeait le plus entre ce qui servait à Zoro pour trancher les vies. Un de ses outils les plus primordiaux au combat. Ce contact était la marque de confiance la plus symbolique qu'il aurait pu recevoir de la part Sanji et cela semblait le mettre en face de responsabilités auxquelles il n'avait jamais vraiment songé.

Sanji était fort, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Cela pouvait semblait un peu étonnant pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas vu en action était donné sa carrure très mince. Mais derrière ce gars à l'apparence fragile se trouvait une agilité que lui-même ne pourrait jamais atteindre et des jambes pouvant éclatait la pierre et laisser leur marques dans de l'acier. Il était très résistant au combat. Même mentalement, le cuistot était puissant. Toujours près à protéger la fille en détresse et aimant tourner les grands méchants en bourriques. Il avait même un sens du sacrifice assez développé quand les autres solutions manquaient. Bref, il était fort. De toute façon, Zoro n'aurait jamais pu être accro à une poule mouillée.

Pourtant, dans une situation pareille, il lui semblait que le blond était fait de cristal. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. De toute façon, Zoro n'avait jamais eu le chic pour comprendre les sentiments, même les siens. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait peur de briser le blondinet s'il le serrait trop fort. Ca aussi, c'était stupide. Si Sanji savait ça, il le prendrait probablement pour un abrutit.

En attendant, sa main dans celle du coq était là pour lui rappeler ce drôle de sentiment. Il resserra un peu la prise comme si il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe, mais sans vraiment serrer pour ne pas fendre le cristal.

Pendant ce temps là, le blond s'était mis à jouer avec ses trois boucles d'oreille d'un air absent, faisant tinter les trois carillons, produisant ainsi le seul son qui les entourait. Cela ne dérangeait pas Zoro, au contraire, il attendait le moment où Sanji allait arrêtait avec autant d'impatience que Ussop attendant que l'ennemi débute le combat. Tout semblait tellement … agréable.

« Zoro ? » dit soudain le blondinet, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

L'escrimeur se tourna vers lui. Sanji n'utilisait que très rarement son nom, préférant habituellement les petites insultes inventé spécialement pour lui, Marimo étant de loin sa favorite.

« C'était vraiment sérieux ça, hein ? »

Zoro ne répondit pas. De toute façon, le blond ne semblait pas vraiment attendre de réponse. C'était plus une espèce de remarque qu'autre chose.

Sanji lui souriait. De près, il était encore plus beau se surpris à penser Zoro. _Et leurs visages étaient vraiment très rapprochés…_

Zoro déglutit alors que Sanji rapprochait encore un peu son visage du sien. C'était étrange comme les choses se passaient, presque ironique. Roronoa Zoro, le grand chasseur de pirate, qui avait tenu tête à Mihawk, qui avait souvent combattu au delà des limites d'un être humain normal, n'était pas foutu de paraître assuré devant un cuistot qui s'approchait trop près de lui pour l'embrasser.

Remarquant son absence de réaction, Sanji interrompit son avance à un ou deux centimètres, le sourcil froncé. Zoro pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

« C'est quand tu veux Marimo, »souffla–t-il avec une once de sarcastique. Une once de Sanji, quoi.

« Pff, Baka. » répondit Zoro juste avant de parcourir les deux derniers centimètres.

Le baiser passa très rapidement du petit enfleurent de lèvres timide à des proportions, beaucoup, _beaucoup, _plus passionnantes. Zoro ne vit même pas passé les étapes.

Le baiser fut tout d'abord un peu agressif, comme s'il s'agissait de l'un de leur habituel combat, aucun des deux n'acceptant de laisser l'autre remporter la partie. Il était également un brin possessif. Puis, petit à petit, il devient plus langoureux, plus doux, les deux semblants profiter pleinement de ce moment. Zoro passa une main dans les cheveux de Sanji, traçant doucement les mèches blondes avec ses doigts alors que le blond passait lentement ses bras autour de l'escrimeur, son corps mince se serrant encore plus contre le torse musclé de l'autre homme.

Zoro était incapable de dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Mais au fond, on s'en foutait pas vrai ?

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps, sans bouger. Zoro appréciait pleinement ce moment. Au fond, il remerciait l'inventeur de la couverture grâce auquel non seulement il était assuré de ne pas choper de rhume pour demain mais également car cette merveille lui permettait de garder le Love Cook à ses côtés – bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à s'écarter que couverture il y ait ou non-.

Les choses allaient de sois.

Il étouffa un bâillement. Son ami le sommeil était revenu. Tout allait bien.

« Oi, le cuistot, ça te dérange pas trop si je te tien compagnie en dormant ? »

Il n'eu pour réponse qu'un léger ronflement. Clair net et précis.

Zoro tourna la tête vers le blond. Celui-ci semblait, en effet, s'être juste endormis, balançant dangereusement sur le côté. L'escrimeur le cala un peu plus contre lui pour ne pas que Sanji bascule par terre. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, voila deux jours qu'il était debout. Lui-même n'aurait pas tenu le quart.

Le sommeil commençait à le gagner quand il sentit la tête du blond tombait sur son épaule.

Non, pensa-t-il finalement avant de s'endormir pour de bon. Les choses n'allaient pas de sois. Elles étaient _vachement mieux_.

_Owari._

Eileen : Des critiques, des compliments, des demandes en mariage ou des demandes de divorce, JE PREND TOUT !

Alors, des réclamations ?

Zoro : Pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser que je suis con ?

Eileen : Parce que tu es coincé. T'es trop mignon comme ça !!

Sanji : Ou parce que tu l'es vraiment. C'est ton subconscient qui te le dit.

Eileen / recouvrant les bruits de bagarre: héhé, ils sont pas cute tout les deux ??


	3. Souffrances

Hé c'est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures !

Mais avant … CHAMPAGNE ! J'ai reçut mes premières reviews. Merci énormément, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

Canelle-chan : Ma première et bénie review, et pas de n'importe qui, de Canelle-chan (au passage j'adore Les anges ) ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite.

_Kistune 8 : C'est trop choupi_ ?? Ho, merci beaucoup !! J'adore tellement ce couple que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire des trucs « mignons » sur eux, je suis contente que tu aimes ! En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes, je suis totalement incurable. GOMEN !! J'ai pourtant relut plusieurs fois mais mon orthographe c'est un peu comme Zoro et son sens de l'orientation…

Vic-chan : Oh, je suis trop happy que tu aimes ! Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai encore des idée de One shot pour ce merveilleux couples (mais vu tes fics tu dois me comprendre non ?) et des projets de fictions longues. J'espère pouvoir continuer à te les faire apprécier.

Asphodhell : Je t'ai fait passé un beau moment !! YOUPI c'est tout ce que je visais !!!! J'espère qu les autres chapitres ne te décevrons pas. J'ai pas mal d'idée de One shot dans la tête...

Zoro-kun : merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews ! Moi aussi j'adore quand Zoro est coincé, c'est plutôt comme ça que je l'imagine dans une relation. Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça, mais Zoro est déjà prit par Sanji, mais si tu veux on peut toujours s'arranger, moi c'est son blondinet que je veux !!

Disclamer : Ben, non, rien n'est à moi... C'est dur la vie, hein ?

Merci à Karine pour la correction de ces chapitres !

**Potin n° 3 :**

**Souffrances.**

Sanji était toujours paniqué dans ces moments là. Il courrait. Il courrait aussi vite que ses longues jambes pouvaient lui permettre. Il courrait sans se soucier de sa respiration rendue trop irrégulière par l'effort, se moquant totalement des signes de protestations que lui envoyaient ses muscles à chaque contraction. Sa présence ... elle ne changerait rien à l'issue du combat, mais il voulait y être. Peut être qu'il pourrait aider une fois la tuerie finie. Peut être que l'autre ne serait plus en état de bouger.

Sanji était toujours paniqué dans ces moments là. Il souffrait. Il souffrait car lui aussi avait eu droit à un combat auparavant. Mais le gars en question n'avait pas vraiment posé problème. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre tout de même quelques coups. Pour la forme. Il avait peut être un os ou deux os de cassé, ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude. Mais ce qui le faisait surtout souffrir c'était cette peur dans son ventre, dans ses tripes, dans tout son être, qui lui coupait le souffle, qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que soit d'autre que de courir et de courir encore.

Sanji était toujours paniqué dans ces moments là. Il savait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu être battu. Que son ambition était plus forte que n'importe quelle lame que l'on pourrait trouver. Que tant que ses promesses n'étaient pas accomplies, il ne tomberait pas. Combien de fois lui avait-il juré qu'il atteindrait son but ? Il n'avait pas compté. Il avait confiance en lui, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre mais quand quelque chose d'aussi important que sa vie était mis en jeu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur, et de paniquer, alors que le lieu visé était enfin à porté de vue.

Sanji se calmait toujours dans ces moments là. Il soupirait. Un soupir de soulagement qui semblait évacuer tout l'effroi qu'il avait ressentit précédemment alors qu'il croisait le regard de l'escrimeur, se tenant debout de toute sa dignité au dessus de son du corps immobile de son opposant. Plusieurs coupures, plus ou moins profondes, lui parcourait le corps, le sang salissant pour la énième fois son T-shirt blanc d'une teinte rouge vif. Il avait toujours cet air sérieux, presque en deuil, lorsqu'il enlevait son bandana de sa tête pour se l'attacher au bras, mais ce regard s'adoucit un peu quand il croisa celui de Sanji. Il ne dit rien. Un regard était suffisant.

Sanji se calmait toujours dans ses moments là. Il marmonna. Il marmonna une insulte lorsque le bretteur lui demanda d'un air sarcastique s'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Bien sûr, il savait que le blond s'était inquiété mais ceci était uniquement destiné à le rassurer à faire passer le message que tout allait bien, qu'il avait gagné. Le cuisinier s'avança vers lui, pris un de ses bras et le passa au dessus de ses épaules, doucement, pour éviter tout mouvement brusque à Zoro.

Sanji souffrait toujours dans ces moments là. Il marchait. Il marchait en ramenant l'escrimeur qu'il soutenait avec lui au bateau. Zoro, lui, souffrait quand les lames entraient en contact avec sa peau et que le sang coulait. Une souffrance mais également une force quand il trouvait la puissance de se relever après chaque coup donné. Mais Sanji lui souffrait quand il se disait que c'était peut être la dernière fois. Que la prochaine fois, serait peut être la bonne malgré toute les promesses et les ambitions. Sa souffrance, à lui, elle n'était pas visible et il ne la lui montrerait jamais. Pas tant qu'il voudrait encore se battre pour ses rêves.

Owari.

Eileen : Oui, je sais que c'est cour et pas spécialement joyeux mais bon la puissance ne dépend pas de la taille comme on dit…

Sanji : Encore heureux pare que sinon avec Zoro … (laisse sa phrase en suspens)

Eileen : No comment … Pas contre je veux les VOTRE de comment ! Allez Zoro sois gentil… fais ta déclaration.

Zoro / sort son wadô: Les reviews sont d'une grande utilité. Elles empêchent l'auteur de me caser avec Smoker… Et moi j'aime que les blonds. Comprit ?

Eileen : MERCI D'AVOIR LU!!!!


	4. Interrogations nocturnes

Eh encore un chapitre pour vous, les amateurs de guimauve du même type que le chapitre 2 !

Tout d'abord, avant de commencer je tiens à préciser que je sais parfaitement que cette histoire n'est pas crédible, vu que dernièrement, on a vu Sanji regarder à la longue vue avec son œil gauche.

Mais bon, qui a dit qu'on devait écrire des choses crédibles ? Surtout quand ça donne un sujet de Sanji X Zoro

Sanji : Putain. Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore été inventé ?

Eileen : Sanji, il faut que je t'explique des choses. Plus ton passé est torturé, plus les fans girls te tomberont dessus...

Sanji : Vraiment ? Parfait ! Alors _très_ chères lectrices, bonne lecture !

Eileen & Sanji : ENJOY !

Potin n°4 : Interrogations nocturnes. 

Sanji eut un soupir de contentement alors qu'il sentait les deux bras passés autour de lui resserrer leur étreinte. Ce faisant, il respira l'odeur de l'escrimeur, odeur aussi savoureuse que ses cigarettes. Le nez contre la poitrine du bretteur, il songea encore une fois à quel point la vie pouvait être magnifique quand elle le voulait.

Il faisait nuit, le meilleur moment de la journée aux yeux du blond. Un silence agréable, ponctué de ronflements plus ou moins important venant des ses compagnons, l'entourait, entraînant avec lui la respiration lente de l'autre homme qui faisait soulever le torse sur lequel le cuistot faisait reposer paresseusement sa tête. Depuis un certain moment, la froideur du temps n'était plus l'excuse pour se rapprocher. Premièrement parce qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un climat froid et surtout, deuxièmement, parce qu'ils ne cherchaient plus d'excuses, tout simplement.

Sanji étouffa un bâillement, un petit sourire imperceptible s'étalant sur son visage. Il n'allait pas tarder à quitter les bras de Zoro pour rejoindre ceux de Morphe. Une nuit paisible de plus passée en sandwich contre l'escrimeur ...

« Sanji. »

Peut-être pas si paisible que ça finalement...

Le blond marmonna indistinctement ce qui, dans le langage du « gars-à-moitié-endormis », se traduisait par l'équivalant de : « Tais toi et ne bouge pas. ». Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Zoro ne comprit pas cette phrase du « gars-à-moitié-endormis ». Où peut être qu'il n'était tout simplement pas d'une nature compréhensive cette nuit. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne laissa pas tomber l'affaire.

« Sanji. » répéta-t-il, levant la voix cette fois-ci, trahissant un signe d'impatience. Peut importe que leur compagnons soient dans la même pièce, ils étaient tous endormis. Et une fois endormis... pas grand-chose ne pouvait les réveiller.

Le coq, releva la tête à contre cœur de son « coussin » et rencontra les yeux émeraudes de l'escrimeur qui le fixaient à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Quoi ? » grogna –t-il, espérant bien faire passer un ton plus qu'ennuyé.

Il fut, cependant, surpris de rencontrer le regard assez sérieux du bretteur, ses sourcils froncés. Apparemment, il ne savait pas par où commencer car il eut à attendre plusieurs secondes avant de formuler une phrase qui se voulait correcte.

« J'aimerais faire certaines choses … »

« Ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure ne t'as pas suffit ? » ironisa le blond.

« Je parlais pas de ça, teme !! » souffla Zoro. A la lueur de la pleine lune, Sanji put voir un peu de couleur lui monter aux joues, s'accordant de façon assez particulière avec ses cheveux à la couleur tout aussi particulière. Il ricana. Zoro resterait toujours Zoro. Et ce dernier abordait maintenant un air mécontent devant l'euphorie du coq.

« Bon, alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as cru bon de me m'interpeller en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

« Non. » répondit l'escrimeur d'un air borné.

Sanji haussa le sourcil, faisant remuer la petite bouclette. Il se redemanda vaguement quel devait être l'âge mental du bretteur. Pff, quel caractère de cochon, celui là. Un vrai abruti. C'était à se demander pourquoi il l'aimait tant. C'est bizarre les cuistots, non ? Ca draguait tout ce qui faisait au moins un bon 85 B et ça finissait par s'enticher d'un escrimeur. Oui vraiment bizarre...

En tout cas, son escrimeur à lui, il lui faisait la gueule pour un rien et c'était pas vraiment rare. Mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Sanji connaissait le moyen, simple et efficace, de calmer les Zoro boudeurs.

Il se pencha vers la tête de l'homme sur lequel il reposait et se mit à lui mordiller gentiment le lobe de l'oreille droite –ben oui parce que sur l'oreille gauche il y a les piercings, et les piercings, ça fait mal aux dents-. Au bout de quelques temps de ce traitement spécial, il s'attaqua aux coins des lèvres. Il sentait la respiration de Zoro s'accélérer légèrement et il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que l'autre homme ne tourne la tête pour l'embrasser.

Bingo. Il devrait écrire un livre, tiens. _Comment réduire un bretteur en esclavage._ Non, pas le bon titre. _L'art de comprendre les crétins._ Encore moins._ Comment aimer un grognon et réciproquement. _Ouais pas mal.

Effectivement, l'escrimeur abordait un petit air satisfait lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, histoire de reprendre leur souffle. C'est à croire qu'il le faisait exprès, le bougre. Mais bon, ça faisait toujours une excuse de plus pour l'embrasser ce qui, en soit, valait tout les coups de gueule du monde. L'escrimeur avait un goût particulier, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à définir, c'était bien la première fois que la reconnaissance d'un goût lui faisait défaut, mais c'était ce qui était le plus intéressant, au fond.

Il joua d'un air discret avec les trois piercings. Il adorait le bruit cristallin qu'ils produisaient en s'entrechoquant. Un bruit doux et résonant, comme une berceuse dans une veille boite à musique pour enfant gardée jalousement par son propriétaire qui ne l'ouvrait que quand personne n'était autour, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa mélodie. Ici, c'était un peu pareil. Les piercings de Zoro, c'étaient _sa_ boîte à musique.

« Sanji. »

Ça y est, c'était repartit. Décidément, quoi qu'ait à dire le bretteur, cela semblait assez important pour lui.

« Uhm ? » demanda Sanji, l'air absent.

« Montre le moi. »

Le blond cessa de faire tinter les boucles d'oreilles et regarda l'escrimeur avec un air interrogatif. Il leva le sourcil.

« Avec grand plaisir. » dit-il. « Si je savais seulement de quoi tu parles, je te le montrerais. Tu peux me croire. »

Zoro fronça ses sourcils déjà arqués naturellement.

« Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Alors, ça, justement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il songea à donner un bon coup de pied à l'escrimeur pour qu'il cesse ses propos incohérents. Qu'est qu'il pouvait y faire si il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête d'un idiot ? Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il avait planqué une bouteille de Rhum sous son hamac ?

« Aucune idée. » répliqua-t-il. « J'ai la conscience tranquille, moi. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Sanji pensa que l'escrimeur avait finit par laisser tomber. Il laissa retomber sa tête là où il l'avait laissé reposé un instant plus tôt. Apparemment, ça ne devait pas être si important que ça...

Une nuit presque paisible passé en sandwich contre l'escrimeur...

« Je parle de ton œil, baka. »

Sanji se figea. _Son œil ?_ Pourquoi Zoro demandait-il ça tout d'un coup ? Il ne s'y été jamais intéressé avant, et franchement, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Ce n'était pas le genre à se questionner sur le compte des autres, même lorsqu'il s'agissait du coq... Non ? Depuis quand il le questionnait sur lui ?

Il déglutit légèrement, mais lorsqu'il leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de l'autre homme, son visage se fit totalement détendu, presque moqueur.

« Mon œil ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton un peu sarcastique. « Tu le voit tous les jours, Marimo. Je te manque tellement que je ne peux même pas tourner la tête ? »

Au fond, il ne savait pas lequel des deux il bernait en disant cela. Zoro n'était pas Luffy et encore moins Chopper, il lui en faudrait bien plus pour lâcher l'affaire. Mais s'il pouvait juste avoir la moindre petite chance de détourner la conversation... Merde, parfois il enviait vraiment Luffy et son ange gardien.

« Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler. » répéta l'autre homme.

Oui, ça pour savoir, il le savait. Mais entre savoir et vouloir en parler, il y avait une sacrée marge. Putain, la situation ne tournait pas du tout en sa faveur. Il se surprit à avoir peur. Pourtant qu'est ce que ça pouvait vraiment faire si Zoro découvrait la vérité ? Ca n'allait rien changer... n'est ce pas ?

« J'en ai strictement aucune idée. Désolé de te décevoir. »

Zoro le jugea un instant du regard. Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Cela l'énervait et il se sentit l'envie de battre le regard sérieux de cette tête d'algue à coup de pied. Mais il ne le fit pas et se contenta de soutenir son regard en tentant de paraître le plus décontracté possible.

Finalement, Zoro brisa le contact visuel et soupira.

« Bien, » dit-t-il d'un air tranquille. « Alors je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas si je fais_ ça_ » Il avança sa main vers la mèche qui pendait devant la partie gauche du visage de Sanji.

Par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, Sanji recula avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Il comprit son erreur en voyant le sourire vainqueur qu'abordait l'escrimeur.

« J'avais raison. » affirma-t-il, satisfait.

Puis, sans prévenir, il roula brusquement sur le côté entraînant Sanji avec lui. Le hamac bascula dangereusement, mais par un miracle – qui n'en était pas vraiment un- il ne se retourna pas, se balançant tout de même violement pendant quelques secondes, les cordes qui retenaient le hamac craquèrent d'un air menaçant. Sanji sentit un poids s'écraser sur lui qui lui coupa le souffle et son visage prit un instant une jolie teinte bleue/violette.

Lorsque les couleurs sombres de la nuit s'arrêtèrent de tourner pour former autre chose que cet espèce de mélange flou, il prit conscience que le fameux poids qui se trouvait sur lui n'était autre que Zoro et vu sa tête, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit aux conséquences que son geste aurait sur son hamac.

Mais il reprit son sourire vainqueur en croisant le regard du blond. L'abruti voulait le coincer.

« Putain ! » souffla-t-il en agitant ses jambes.

Et l'abrutit y était arrivé...

Donner de bons coups de pieds lorsque la cible était si proche était quasiment impossible. C'était la grande faiblesse de sa technique, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Bien que dans ces moments là, il le regrettait amèrement. Merde. Il était définitivement coincé. Il s'était fait prendre comme un gosse à qui un étranger donne une sucette. Putain. Il était dans une impasse. Zoro allait tout découvrir.

Au fond qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Le corps de Zoro, lui, était criblé de cicatrices plus ou moins grandes et dans tous les endroits possibles. Côté séquelles, il n'avait rien à redire. Mais, bon sang, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à refouler cet espèce de sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait ? C'était n'importe quoi. Et ça lui donnait un certain sentiment de vulnérabilité qu'il n'avait que très rarement. Il n'arrivait même pas à en comprendre la raison...

Zoro approcha de nouveau sa main droite vers la mèche blonde tant convoitée.

« Non, » souffla Sanji.

Ce n'était pas un ton suppliant mais sa voix trembla très légèrement. Putain de voix. Et, alors que certains auraient très bien pu interpréter ce mot comme un ordre, voir une menace, Zoro, lui, semblait avoir remarqué le malaise chez le blond. Son sourire vainqueur disparu aussitôt de son visage et ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, laissant place à une expression presque choquée.

« C'est vraiment sérieux alors... » Dit-il simplement.

Sanji le jugea un instant. L'escrimeur semblait, lui aussi, un peu mal à l'aise maintenant. Il se redressa un peu, pour laisser plus d'espace entre le corps de Sanji et le sien et se mit à regarder ses compagnons endormis autour d'eux, faute ne n'avoir rien d'autre à regarder.

Le coq eut un petit sourire. Il connaissait l'escrimeur par cœur et ce Zoro là présentait tous les signes d'un Zoro qui culpabilise et qui était bien trop fier pour se l'avouer à lui-même. Mentalement, il se traita d'abruti.

L'autre homme avait beau être une sacrée brute à ses heures, il n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire le moindre mal. Bon, bien sûr, il y avait les habituelles insultes et bagarres pour se défouler – insultes et bagarres qui étaient encore à l'autre du jour alors que lui et Zoro dormaient collés l'un à l'autre -. Mais le but de ces actions n'était jamais celui de blesser l'autre ne serait-ce que physiquement ou mentalement. Et si par erreur, blessure il y avait ... allez hop, excuses, bisous, et réconciliations sur l'oreiller. L'escrimeur avait beau paraître assez rustre et taciturne sur les bords, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en faire pour les autres, pour tout ceux qu'il aimait. Ses nakmas et ... Sanji. Et, là, le voila mal à l'aise car il croyait avoir blessé le coq.

Et puis c'était assez drôle de le voir essayait de cacher son sentiment de culpabilité. Comme un gosse pris en faute qui essayait de cacher derrière son dos des mains pleines de traces de chocolat –cette version est également valable avec Luffy, sauf que ce dernier s'en sort beaucoup moins bien que le gosse-. Sanji se sentait con, vraiment. Depuis le temps il aurait du lui faire complètement confiance...

« Disons... » Commença-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence. « Que ce n'est pas très ... esthétique. »

Zoro tourna son regard vers lui.

« Esthétique ? » répéta-t-il.

Sanji acquiesça doucement.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Sanji passait nerveusement sa main sur sa mèche se demandant s'il devait la pousser ou non. Finalement, un petit sourire, presque moqueur s'étala sur le visage de Zoro.

« Depuis quand j'ai besoin de choses « esthétiques » ? C'est pas moi le maniaque, ici. »

Il se pencha sur Sanji mais, à la grande surprise de celui-ci qui pensait que l'autre allait finalement soulever cette putain de mèche, l'escrimeur se contenta de planter ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser doux et réconfortant mené par un escrimeur un brin possessif qui tenait dans ses mains rugueuses les poignets fins du blond qu'il maintenait callés contre les cordes du hamac. Cet échange particulièrement intéressant dura plusieurs minutes, créant un nouveau silence ponctué par les ronflements de Luffy, Ussop et Chopper et de légers bruits de succion. Ce fut Sanji qui le brisa, malgré lui, pour pouvoir parler.

« Je ne vois rien de l'œil gauche. » murmura-t-il. « Il est complètement aveugle. »

« Quoi ? »

Sanji eut un sourire amusé devant l'expression incrédule du bretteur.

« Bon tu vas me l'enlever maintenant cette mèche, oui ou merde ? »

Il l'aurait bien poussé lui-même, si ses mains n'étaient pas retenues contre le hamac.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le sourire de Sanji s'agrandit encore plus, si c'était possible. Oui, il avait eu raison. Zoro ne ferait jamais rien pour le blesser. C'était lui l'abruti.

« Arête tes questions à la con. »

Enfin, Zoro enleva sa main droite du poignet du blond et la dirigea vers la cascade de cheveux dorés reflétant l'éclat de la lune. Il sourit un instant en caressant la mèche soyeuse. Puis il l'écarta doucement.

Sanji observa avec attention la réaction du bretteur. Lui, il l'avait déjà vu cet œil et c'est bien pour ça qu'il le dissimulait constamment. Le haut de la joue gauche ainsi que l'arcade sourcilière portait des traces de brûlures d'un diamètre plus ou moins important. Son œil avait une forme normale. La différence se trouvait dans l'iris. Il était d'un bleu bien plus clair que l'autre œil et ne possédait aucune trace de pupille.

Zoro parut tout d'abord surpris. Mais cette surprise disparut rapidement. Il n'y eut rien d'autre. Pas de dégoût. Pas de pitié. Rien. Le bretteur se contentait de regarder sans dire le moindre mot et ce, pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Sanji ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter cette réaction.

« Bon, » commença-t-il. « Quand tu auras finit d'admirer tu pourras peut être te bouger un peu. Tu m'étouffes. »

L'escrimeur sursauta, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda le blond.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

Le coq perçut un brin de menace dans cette voix habituellement si bien maîtrisée. Mais il savait bien qu'elle ne lui été pas destinée. Non. Connaissant l'escrimeur, il attendait plutôt que Sanji lui donne le ou les noms des responsables de l'état de son œil pour pouvoir aller les découper en rondelles bien fines. Il ricana. Voir Zoro s'en faire pour lui était toujours un spectacle à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte. Un spectacle assez étrange certes, mais étonnamment bien agréable...

«Rien de bien passionnant, » répondit-il d'une voix lasse. « Ca fait un petit bail, je devais avoir 6 ou 7 ans, mais je travaillais déjà sur un bateau à cet age là. Un bateau bien chic avec des clients tout aussi chics qu'on s'amusait à transporter à travers East Blue. J'étais pas vraiment expérimenté à cette époque, je dirais même que je n'y connaissais rien. Je devais étudier et je trouvais plus mon utilité à la plonge qu'aux fourneaux. Ouais, c'était plutôt ce genre de tâche qu'on me refilait. (1) Et un jour ... ben j'ai fait une putain de connerie. »

« Une connerie ? »

« Ouais, j'en revient toujours pas d'avoir fait un truc pareil, c'est vrai que j'étais encore au stade d'apprentie mais quand même ce genre, en général, je me débrouillais tout seul sans problèmes. Apparemment, pas assez ... En tout cas voilà, un jour j'étais chargé de récurer une partie de la grande cuisine après le passage d'un autre cuistot. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce con, en sachant sûrement que je passerais nettoyer son bordel après lui, a tout laissé en plan ce qu'il avait utilisé pour cuisiner. Et parmit toutes les épluchures ustensiles encore remplit et autre, il a même laissé une casserole sur le feu sans se donner la peine de l'éteindre. C'était de l'huile qui bouillait bien tranquillement sans surveillance. Alors forcement, en s'approchant de trop près, on était sûr de recevoir des projections. Et moi, comme j'avais peur de me brûler en enlevant la casserole du feu, j'ai voulut chercher un moyen de refroidir l'huile. Et là, quel abrutit, j'ai prit de l'eau froide dans un seau et je l'ai balancé dessus. Tu sais ce que ça fait de l'eau froide projeté sur de l'huile bouillante ? »

Silencieusement, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, Zoro secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Boum. » souffla Sanji. Puis il eut un petit rire sans joie. « Boum. Ca explose (2). Et plus l'huile est chaude et l'eau jetée brusquement plus ça fait boum. L'huile toujours bouillante s'expulse partout. Et moi, qui cherchait au départ à éviter les petites projections, j'ai juste eu le réflexe de tourner la tête, mais mon œil gauche a quand même morflé. La grande majorité des traces de brûlures que j'avais reçut ont vites disparues après coup mais ils ont pas réussit à sauver l'œil. Je n'ai même pas été réprimandé, et pourtant, c'était un vrai massacre, il y en avait partout dans la cuisine et quelques autres cuisiniers ont aussi été brûlé par endroit. Mais, à cause de mon age et aussi sûrement par pitié, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Par contre, ils ont viré celui qui avait laissé l'huile sur le feu. Et le soir même, je me suis fait la raie des cheveux sur le côté, histoire de cacher un peu tout ça. »

« Et puis, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus joyeux. « Ca fait un bon style. C'est classe. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

« C'est tout ? » demanda l'escrimeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Un enlèvement avec des pirates et d'autres gros méchants qui ont persécuté un pauvre gosse sans défense ? »

Zoro eut un sourire amusé.

« Pas vraiment des pirates. Et fait, je voyais plus des ninjas… »

Le blond eut un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est moche, hein ? »

Zoro ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de laisser retomber la mèche. Sanji le vit froncer légèrement des sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait. Un peu de couleur prenait place sur ses joues du bretteur qui le regardait maintenant avec une moue étrange.

« Non, » dit-il finalement. « Si c'est rattaché à toi ... alors ça ne peut pas être moche. »

Cette fois ci, les joues de l'escrimeur semblèrent avoir atteint le summum en matière de coloration.

L'œil de Sanji s'agrandit sous le compliment. Puis l'air surprit disparut pour laisser place à un sourire amusé face à l'expression très gênée du bretteur. Il releva la tête de quelques centimètres, si bien que leur front se touchait et leur nez se frôlait.

« T'es mignon, quand t'es tout rouge, Marimo. » souffla-t-il, l'air expiré rentrant directement en contact avec les lèvres de tête d'algues.

Ce dernier eu également l'air surpris, mais comme Sanji, il se rattrapa vite et se mit à aborder un petit sourire carnassier, la proximité entre son visage et celui du blond semblant lui faire oublier toute gêne.

"Ca te plait, Love Cook?"

"Tu n'as pas idée ..."

_Une heure et demie plus tard..._ (ndla : parce que cette fic est rated K+ lol)

Sanji eut un soupir de contentement alors qu'il sentait les deux bras passés autour de lui resserrer leur étreinte. Ce faisant, il respira l'odeur de l'escrimeur, odeur aussi savoureuse que ses cigarettes. Le nez contre la poitrine du bretteur, il songea encore une fois à quel point la vie pouvait être magnifique quand elle le voulait.

Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il étouffa un nouveau bâillement.

Une nuit de plus passée en sandwich contre l'escrimeur... et qu'elle soit paisible ou pas, il était avec Zoro. C'était donc forcement une putain de bonne nuit.

_Owarie._

: Episode 51 : on voit un jeune Sanji en train d'étudier. Et épisode 133 on a petit Sanji qui ne fait rien d'autre que la vaisselle au Baratie donc je pense que cette théorie est probable ...

: Fait véridique ! N'essayez pas ça chez vous lol !

Oui, je sais que ce chapitre ressemble pas mal au deuxième niveau structure mais je voulais en tenter un dans le même genre avec un POV Sanji. C'est intéressant à écrire, il est beaucoup moins terre à terre que Zoro. Et puis on a pas mal de « putain » et de « merdre » aussi.

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Sanji : Non. Je suis désespéré. Plus aucune lectrice ne voudra de moi maintenant qu'elles pensent que je suis un pauvre défiguré.

Zoro : Tant mieux. Y'en aura plus pour moi comme ça.

Eileen : A la prochaine !!


	5. Alter LoveCook

Hé oui, c'est encore moi, déjà de retour pour un tout petit one-shot ! Je suis super heureuse ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews (oui je sais encore des remerciements) et merci à tout ceux qui lisent, que review il y ait ou pas !! J'ai eu une quarantaine de hits dans le week-end, merci !!

Canelle-chan : Décidément, tu me gates. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de relire une bonne dizaine de fois ta review. Que ça fait plaisir ! Je suis soulagée que tu ais apprécié le ch 4, j'avais peur que l'histoire de l'œil ne plaise pas aux gens, qu'ils trouvent ça réaliste et que le style soit lourd ... mais apparemment ça va ! Quand au chapitre 3, je suis consciente qu'il est bien cour mais je voulais écrire quelque chose sur le point de vue de Sanji quand au « sacrifice » de Zoro pour son rêve. Pour montrer que ça le faisait souffrir. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

Kistune8 : Merci beaucoup !!! Tes deux reviews sont très sympas (on reconnais les fans de la mythique team rocket lol) Je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécier ces deux chapitres. En effet, j'imagine toujours Zoro un peu coincé donc les sarcasmes c'est toujours « le petit réflexe ». Puis, moi qui pensais que cette histoire d'œil était du n'importe quoi, je suis rassurée ! Ce chapitre est bien cour mais j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Zoro kun : Merci pour ses deux reviews ! Mais bien sûr que non, Zoro ne va pas mourir, c'est le plus fort !!! Mais non tu n'es pas chiante ! C'est vrai que mon perso préféré étant Sanji, j'ai plutôt tendance à penché un peu de son côté … Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux oublier ce cher Marimo !! Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir un petit peu et du aura ton chapitre (celui-ci est déjà sur zoro) !

Miyu sastuke : danse de joie ça te plait ?!! Tes compliments sont très gentils ! He oui, entre amateur de guimauve on se comprend Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ça même si j'essaye de ne pas faire _trop_ histoire que ça ne fasse pas trop gnangan. Voici encore un petit chapitre ! et merci beaucoup, ce genre de review est très motivant !

Maragiovanni : Mais oui il y en aura d'autre ! Tant qu'il y aura des review sympas comme ça il y en aura toujours d'autre ! Ton compliment sur les out of character me fait très plaisir, j'ai toujours peur de faire n'importe quoi avec eux surtout dans les yaoi. J'ai encore quelques idées de chapitres (et d'autre qui vont venir). J'espère que tu les apprécieras autant.

Zoro : l'auteur est frère de vous présenter...

Sanji : Un tout petit délire pondu en cour de français.

Zoro : En se donnant pour objectif de faire tout le contraire de sa prof ...

Sanji : C'est-à-dire quelque chose de court et efficace. (Mais où tout le monde devine la fin dès le départ...)

Les deux derniers chapitres étaient bien trop sérieux...

Potin n° 5 : Alter love Cook. (merci à Karine pour ce beau titre et la correction cela va sans dire)

« 11360 ... 11361 ... 11362 ... 11363 ... ... 11410 ... 11411 ... »

C'était vraiment trop facile à faire ces pompes. Ses bras se contractaient et se relâchaient avec une aisance incroyable. Ca en devenait ridicule. Il en avait déjà tellement fait qu'il ne ressentait plus les effets sur sa musculature. Quel dommage ... C'était plutôt sympas, les pompes. C'était varié comme entraînement. A deux mains, à une main, sur l'index, sur le pouce ect ... Et puis il y avait des avantages ; quand l'envie de faire une sieste le prenait, il n'avait qu'à se laisser retomber et se retourner pour être en position parfaite pour un petit –ou gros- somme. Les pompes, c'était l'entraînement de base, celui auquel tout le monde pensait quand il fallait s'échauffer. Oui, vraiment. Les pompes … C'était mythique.

Mais voilà, à force d'en faire, elles ne servaient plus à rien ces pompes. Pour avoir de l'effet, il fallait qu'il en fasse pendant un temps trop important qui empiétait sur le rester de son entraînement et également sur ses heures de sommeil quotidienne. Si cela continuait, il n'aurait plus qu'à rayer cet exercice de sa liste d'entraînement intensif. Il fallait bien faire quelques sacrifices pour pouvoir être le meilleur.

Bien sûr, tout ceci n'était qu'une question de poids. Il suffisait que la charge à soulever soit plus lourde pour que les pompes reprennent un quelconque intérêt. Il avait déjà essayé de placer diffèrent objets sur son dos pour remplir ces objectifs, mais ceux-ci n'exedaient pas la vingtaine de kilos et ne tenaient jamais bien longtemps en équilibres sur ses omoplates. Il manquait de bon matériel…

Il lâcha un grognement de frustration entre deux nombres. Ussop qui passait sur le pont précisément à ce moment là, s'enfuit à toute jambes, criant quelque chose ressemblant à « Mais-non-c'est-pas-moi-j'ai-rien-fait. » Il faudrait peut être qu'il interroge le canonnier à propos de ces haltères mystérieusement perdues, un de ces jours...

Il se releva et essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front avec son poignet. Il faisait chaud, _très chaud_, et l'entraînement n'arrangeait rien. Luffy et Chopper étaient étalés par terre à l'arrière du bateau, en sueur et la langue pendante. Le renne ne supportait pas ces climats arides, quand à Luffy... ben, c'était Luffy.

« Oh, Nami-san, Robin-chan. J'ai préparé un bon cocktail bien glacé pour mes deux déesses de l'amour ! » Le voix du cuistot se fit entendre, venant des orangers où les filles se prélassaient sur deux chaises longues, abordant des maillots de bain deux pièces pour profiter au mieux du soleil du soleil. Tous ces éléments étaient la clef pour attirer les Love-Cooks trop réchauffés par la température.

Ce dernier, après avoir fait son numéro de charme quotidien se dirigea vers l'escrimeur. Il avait les manches de sa chemise bleue rayée remontée et son col bien ouvert. Vision ô combien intéressante pour le bretteur ...

« Oi, Marimo, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Bon, certes, ce n'était pas proposé de la même façon qu'il venait de le faire avec Nami et Robin, mais c'était tout de même une proposition qu'il n'aurait jamais faite il y a quelque temps. Une façon bien entre eux de se demander « tu as soif ? » ou bien « tu as besoin d'un service ? ». C'était plus discret que de poser la question tout haut, et ça permettait de garder un peu d'amour propre.

Une pensée traversa soudainement Zoro à la vue du blond. Il eut un petit sourire conquérant. Il venait d'avoir une idée très intéressante ...

« 2585 ... 2586 ... Oi, Love Cook, ça va comme tu veux ? ... 2587 ... »

« Tout à fait ... Tu sais que tu constitues une très bonne chaise longue, Marimo ? Un peu transpirante, certes, mais plutôt sympas ... c'est pas trop lourd ? »

« ...Tu t'es regardé un peu, le cuistot ? ... 2592 … 2593 ... T'entres à peine dans la catégorie des poids plumes ... »

« Urusei ! Si t'es pas content, je vais te chercher Chopper en heavy point. »

« 2598 ... Mais ça me va très bien comme ça ... 2599 ... T'as pas intérêt à bouger sourcil en vrille ... 3000...»

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

Zoro senti les pieds nus du blond remonter un peu plus haut sur son dos. Ouais, ça lui allait vraiment très bien comme ça.

Dos contre dos.

Tête contre tête.

Bon, Ok, les doigts, et par conséquent les ongles, qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau pour garantir la stabilité du cuistot n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Mais cette proximité rajoutait un plus à son entraînement. C'était ... motivant.

Et Zoro avait trouvé une cinquantaine de kilos en plus pour faire ses pompes.

_Owarie_

Et oui, c'était bien court...

Chopper : pourquoi je n'ai droit qu'a quatre phrases dans cette fiction ?

Ussop : Tu n'as pas mon expérience jeune padawan. Le grand Ussop-sama doit bien en avoir six !

Nami : Ne, moi, j'en ai plus !

Robin : Moi de même, navigator-san.

Luffy / mangeant un abricot: Sugei ! Moi j'en ai plein !

Chopper : ... sniff ... review ...

Bon, je laisse un peu les potins de côté (une semaine ou deux) pour me consacrer à l'écriture de Souviens moi, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira aussi !!


	6. Joyeuses Pâques!

Hé oui, aujourd'hui est le lendemain d'un jour un peu particulier, et comme quoi tout peut être un sujet de Sanji X Zoro !! J'ai dû emprunter un ordinateur qui n'était pas à moi pour pouvoir vous poster ce petit One shot le bon jour, j'espère que ça en faudra la peine !

Zoro kun : Je suis contente de t'avoir fait plaisir, si tu aimes alors c'est le principal ! Comme ça tu préfères en POV Zoro ? Mais Sanji est TOUJOURS utile, demande à Zoro (Zoro : je n'approuve pas.) Bon ok tant pis... '. En tout cas encore merci pour tes encouragements !

Kistune8 : les yeux pleins d'étoiles YOUPIII !!! saute partout que c'est gentil tout ça !!! Merci !! Mon imagination n'est pas des plus débordante je n'arrive pas à la cheville de certains auteurs ici, mais le compliment me fait rougir de contentement ! En ce qui concerne les pompes, j'ai exactement le même problème que toi (alors imagines sur une main ou sur un doigt lol )

Vic- chan : les ch 3 et 4 ont été postés à peine deux jours avant, t'inquiété je ne t'en veux pas trop de les avoir manqués. Je suis super heureuse que mes potins te plaisent, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le poster et voir ces reviews me comble. Tu trouves le ch 4 magnifique, C'EST TROP GENTIL ! Dire que je le trouvais nul. En ce qui concerne d'autres potins les idées me viennent comme ça, je ne peux pas dire quand ça s'arrêtera ! J'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci !!

Canelle-chan : Tes reviews sont toujours de tels encouragements ! Merci beaucoup (oui je sais que de remerciement, mais j'y peux rien ça sort tout seul'!!) ! Un fan club, moi ? lol !

Miyu sastuke : Oui en effet, la fin était plus que prévisible mais je suis contente que ce One shot t'ais fait sourire. J'espère que mon autre fic te plaira !

Kimkam : Désolé, j'ai pour principe de ne pas hurler sur les personnes qui me laissent des review ! Je suis contente que ces « petit potins » plaisent à quelqu'un qui n'aime pas trop ce couple (moi je l'aimeeeee), j'espère pouvoir te le faire apprécier à ma manière !

Olia : Holalala, tout ces compliments sont trop gentils !!! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tes deux reviews m'ont fait plaisir ! J'ai d'autres idées en tête, j'espère que les autres chapitres ne te décevront pas. En tout cas MERCI !!!

Cocolaura : Merci !! Décidément, vous me gâtez touts ! Moi aussi j'adore les moments choupis entre Sanji et Zoro mais j'espère ne pas en faire trop …

Eileen : / Le yeux écarquillés/ J'y crois pas ... J'ai eu 8 reviews pour le chapitre précédent ... c'est ... génial s'évanouit de joie

Joyeuses Pâques !!

« CHOCOLAT !! » hurla Luffy en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

Zoro, qui se tenait à côté de la pièce, se décala d'un pas, se préparant au choc qui allait tout naturellement découler de cette action.

« Trois …

Deux…

Un- »

BAMM !!

Un certain capitaine, un peu ahuri, fut envoyé de l'autre côté du bateau par une chaussure noire qui dépassait de l'encadrement de la porte. Il atterrit piteusement contre la proie du Going Merry sous l'œil impassible de la navigatrice qui lisait tranquillement son journal à deux pas de là.

« Tu fais trop de bruit, » fit-elle remarquer.

Zoro eut un sifflement d'admiration. Deux secondes et vingt centièmes. Un record de rapidité.

Il fallait dire qu'aujourd'hui, le cuistot avait plus de raisons que jamais d'être sur ses gardes. Les œufs en chocolat noir, en chocolat au lait ou bien encore en chocolat blanc -pour Nami qui avait cette préférence- étaient un mets des plus attirants, et ceci pas uniquement pour Luffy.

Zoro, lui, préférait le chocolat bien noir.

C'était Pâques. La veille, au dîner, Sanji leur avait proposé de faire des œufs pour fêter cette occasion. Après tout, on n'avait pas souvent la chance de pouvoir déguster du bon chocolat lorsqu'on était en mer. L'offre avait été acceptée avec joie par tout l'équipage qui n'en n'était que trop heureux. Apparemment, Luffy adorait ça –qui a dit étonnant ?- et il n'était pas le seul. Tous les autres membres semblaient contents de pouvoir fêter ce jour dignement.

Et voici le jour J, tout le bateau sentait bon le cacao bien sucré, répandant une atmosphère euphorique parmi les Mugiwaras qui attendait avec impatience que le blond finisse sa tâche pour pouvoir enfin déguster le cadeau des cloches. Même pour Zoro, qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à apprécier ce type de fantaisie, la douce odeur qui venait lui chatouiller les narines le mettait de très bonne humeur. C'était dire l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur quelqu'un comme Luffy…

Ussop racontait à un Chopper les yeux plein d'étoiles, comment il avait courageusement vaincu le monstre voleur d'œufs de Pâque. Histoire apparemment pleine de suspens et de rebondissements, à en juger par la tête du petit renne, bon spectateur, qui s'exclamait à chaque phrase. Nami lisait tranquillement, mais ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs en direction de la cuisine, pensant déjà à sa dose de chocolat blanc. Robin, elle, sentait l'air d'un air appréciateur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le cuistot, ayant à cœur la volonté de régaler tout l'équipage, était resté enfermé toute la matinée dans la cuisine, s'affairant aux fourneaux. Zoro ne l'avait pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner et il commençait à s'impatienter. Quatre heures sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu d'une mèche blonde dépassait largement son quota moyen. C'était plutôt frustrant, voir très frustrant. Sans parler de cette odeur des plus attirante qui s'échappait de la pièce d'où se trouvait le Love Cook ...

Combinant ces deux arguments ensembles, il poussa doucement la porte de la cuisine.

Un nombre assez important d'œufs étaient déjà près, posés sur la table. Il y avait de toutes les nuances possibles oscillant entre le blanc et le noir. Sanji s'affairait à en préparer d'autre à un mètre de là, n'accordant pas le moindre regard au nouvel arrivant. Il avait le sourcil légèrement froncé, ce qui était chez lui un signe de concentration intense. Il était toujours sérieux quand il s'agissait de cuisine. Trop sérieux peut être ... Zoro eut un petit sourire amusé alors qu'il fixa le dos du coq.

Il s'approcha du cuistot qui ne fit toujours pas attention à lui. Cette proximité encouragea le bretteur. Il adorait embêter le blond à certaines occasions et ce sentiment était réciproque, d'où les nombreuses disputes, plus ou moins sérieuses, qui en découlaient parfois. Et cette occasion là était une très bonne occasion.

Sans prévenir, il passa ses bras autour de la silhouette fine de son blondinet donc le corps se figea instantanément. Sa tête blonde se tourna légèrement vers lui.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? » marmonna ce dernier, passablement énervé.

« Je te regarde cuisiner. »

Sanji leva un sourcil.

«Premièrement, tu ne fais jamais ça d'habitude. Et deuxièmement, tu ne me regardes pas cuisiner, tu _m'empêches_ de cuisiner. »

Le sourire amusé de Zoro s'agrandit.

« C'est vrai? »

« Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi, en plus ! »

Il aimait _vraiment_ embêter le blond.

C'est pourquoi il resserra encore un peu plus ses bras autour du cuisinier.

« Tu vas me lâcher oui ? »

« Non. »

Sanji donna quelques coups de pieds, mais le fait que l'autre homme se trouvait si près et derrière lui était plutôt handicapant. Il marmonnant des insultes criblées de « putain » et de « merde », mais l'escrimeur, obstiné, ne céda pas sa prise. Finalement, le blond cessa de se débattre. Il poussa un long soupir.

« Bordel, qu'est ce qu'y te prends ? »

« T'as bossé tout le matin, tu peux bien faire une pause, non ? »

« ... »

Sanji regarda un instant les œufs à moitié finis devant lui, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il hésitait encore. Il poussa, finalement, un second soupir et s'adossa contre Zoro, effaçant ainsi les quelques millimètres qui auraient pu encore séparer les deux corps. Le bretteur eut un sourire victorieux. Franchement qui aurait pu refuser une telle pause ?

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Zoro avait le nez collé dans les cheveux blonds qui avaient fini par absorber l'odeur de chocolat qui régnait dans la pièce, rivalisant ainsi avec celle des cigarettes du cuistot. Le mélange des deux était assez particulier, mais très appréciable pour l'escrimeur. Le coq était appuyé de tout son poids contre lui, prisonnier volontaire de l'étreinte possessive. A l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre Luffy supplier ne serait ce que pour avoir une petite miette de ce chocolat qui sentait si bon. D'après ce qu'ils purent entendre, ce fut la navigatrice qui se chargea de résoudre ce problème de capitaine trop bruyant.

Soudain, le cuistot se dégagea des bras de Zoro et s'avança vers la table laissant un escrimeur, l'air hagard, derrière lui. Il saisit l'un des œufs –un des plus noirs- et en coupa un généreux morceau. Le bretteur leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est ce que tu - » commença-t-il.

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue lorsque Sanji fourra le morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche grande ouverte avec un petit sourire. Zoro, prit par surprise, écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit à mâcher doucement.

C'était bon. C'était très bon. C'était excellent. C'était parfait. Le chocolat avait un goût fort qui lui convenait très bien, mais une amertume mesurée, qui ne restait pas en arrière goût comme la plupart. Il y avait tout juste assez de sucre. Pas un grain en trop ni en moins. Bien entendu, tout ceci était prévisible. A quoi fallait-il s'attendre d'autre de la part du Love Cook ?

Ce dernier le fixait. Malgré son air calme et posé, Zoro pouvait voir une lueur d'excitation briller dans son œil, comme c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'il pressentait un nouveau plat à quelqu'un. Un peu comme un gosse qui demandait à ses parents de juger le dernier dessin qu'il avait fait et sur lequel il avait placé tant de temps et d'enthousiasme.

« Alors ? » demanda le cuistot, trahissant un signe d'impatiente.

Alors, c'était délicieux, tout simplement. Zoro avança son visage vers celui du blond. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Quelque chose d'aussi bon méritait d'être partagé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« C'EST LE MIEN ! »

« NON, JE L'AI VU EN PREMIER ! »

« MEME PAS VRAI ! »

Ussop, Luffy et un Chopper en heavy point s'arrachaient à tour de rôle l'appétissant œuf au chocolat au lait des mains, menaçant de reverser la table de la cuisine.

« Arrêtez vos gamineries, » supplia Sanji alors que le peu de patience donc il pouvait preuve semblait commencer à le quitter.

Le canonnier, prévoyant déjà sa défaite dans ce combat de titans, se retourna, dépité, vers un œuf blanc.

« Pas touche, » Prévient la rousse à l'affût.

Robin, toujours polie, attendit de finir sa bouchée de chocolat noir pour ricaner.

« Je crois, » dit –elle en couvrant les bruit de bagarre derrière elle. « Que cette idée d'œufs de Pâque est un succès, cook-san. »

« Ho, ma Robin-chan, tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ! »

La brune eut un petit sourire.

«Merci. Mais je ne désire pas de rivalité entre moi et Zoro-san. »

L'intéressé entrouvrit un œil et acquiesça sous le regard amusé de l'archéologue.

« Manquerait plus que ça, » marmonna-t-il.

« SANJI ! ON VEUT PLUS DE CHOCOLAT ! »

L'escrimeur eut un petit sourire alors que le blond envoyait son talon dire bonjour aux têtes respectives du capitaine, du canonnier et du docteur.

Il referma l'œil, se préparant pour une nouvelle sieste.

Une sieste avec des rêves tout pleins de blonds, de cloches, et de chocolats bien noirs.

_Owari_

Eileen / se goinfrant de chocolats/ ça m'a donné faim d'écrire cette fic ! C'est fait un peu à la va vite mais j'espère que c'était quand même lisible.

Zoro est moins coincé que dans le chapitre 2, il faut dire que la relation n'en était qu'à ces débuts à ce moment là et je le vois plus évoluer dans ce sens ...

En tout cas, moi, après les peluches, je veux Sanji et Zoro en chocolat ! (Et en grandeur nature si possible lol )

Normalement, le prochain chapitre s'appellera normalement « la jalousie selon Sanji », mais d'ici là :

Joyeuses pâques !! Goinfrez vous bien mais n'attrapez pas de crise de foie !


	7. La jalousie selon Sanji

Voila quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, cette idée m'amusait bien, je dois dire... j'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas ! Ceci est bien sûr suivit de « la jalousie selon Zoro » !

**Petite note** : J'ai parlé dans le dernier chapitre des persos qui évoluaient et ces deux chapitres mettent ces évolutions en valeur donc il y a assez de risque de OOC, je suis vraiment désolée ! J'espère quand même que vous allez aimer ! En tout cas pour ce chapitre ci, les sentiments complètement contradictoire de Sanji ont été très marrants à écrire !

Sanji : Héhéhé merci beaucoup pour toute ces reviews, il y a tout plein de belles filles qui nous laissent des messages !

Miyu satsuke : Oui, je sais que ce chapitre est écrit à la va vite mais j'ai eu l'idée préssisement le jour de pâques donc j'ai du me dépêcher pour l'écrire ! Mais bon, si tu trouves ça mimi c'est le principal ! Merci beaucoup !

Kistune8 : Comment ça ?? Tu n'as pas eu de chocolat sous peine que tu été trop grande ?? Tu as quel age sans indiscrétion ? (Sanji : j'aime les filles MATURES !!) Parce que ceci n'est vraiment pas normal, REVOLUTION !!! Je suis totalement désolé de t'avoir donner faim si tu n'avais pas de chocolat, la vie est trop injuste ! Merci pour ces compliment, c'est vrai que je les voit plutôt évoluer tout les deux (d'ailleurs ces deux chapitres portent sur ça) au lieu de rester les mêmes, ils s'épanouissent les deux tourtereaux !

Cocolaura : Merci ! Mais vois tu, cette fic est rated K + alors malheureusement je ne peux faire que des sous entendus ! Gomen ! Je suis désolé si ça te déçoit mais je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon auparavant, en fait j'ai à peine l'age requit pour en lire (on va dire que ça ne fait pas 4 ans que je les lis lol) et j'aimerais bien que mon premier chapitre M soit pour « souviens moi ». Mais ne n'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas une perverse, je te comprend parfaitement lol !

Vic-chan : Tu m'aimes ? lol ! Oui moi aussi j'aime les lecteurs qui me laissent de bonnes reviews comme ça ! Merci pour tout ! Du chocolat et du Zoro X Sanji c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux ! J'espère que ceci te plaira malgré les OOC !

Hina-kun : oh quel beau cadeau pour paques ! Deux review pour le prix d'une ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! Je crois que j'adore le blondinet autant que toi ! Tes review sont vraiment très sympas, c'est un vrai plaisir de les lire ! J'apprécie vraiment le fait que tu aimes mes petits One shot, j'hésite tout le temps avant d'en poster alors ce genre de chose est très encouragant ! Eileen est toute contente !! Tu veux savoir ou je trouve mes idées ? Ben, en général, je les ai dans la douche et quand c'est le matin et que je suis dans mon lit et que je n'ai pas envie de me lever ! Sinon je trouve plein d'idées dans certaine fics ou en regardant certain fanarts de SanjiX Zoro (c'est d'ailleurs dans un d'eux que j'ai eu l'idée du chapitre précédent ), voila !! Sinon, ma chère correctrice et condisciple Ellena-san m'aide parfois à trouver des choses !

Olia : Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ?? Ho comment fais tu ? J'aimerais bien être dans ton cas ça m'éviterais de prendre plein de kilos ! J''ai associé la noirceur du chocolat au caractère donc je trouvait ça logique que Zoro ait du chocolat bien noir ! D'ailleurs, Zoro, si tu continues de frapper une lectrice qui me fait des compliments, je te supprime ton Sanji pendant une semaine !

Canelle-chan : Je t'en pris, il n'y a pas de retard quand il s'agit de joli compliment comme ça ! Merci merci ! Et n'oublies pas de te mettre à jour toi aussi ! C'est pas parce que il y a de la lecture qu'il faut chômer lol !

Zoro-kun : ben , oui je ne vois pas Zoro coincé éternellement, il faut bien qu'il évolue un peu ( même s'il gardera toujours un soupçon de gène parfois) et puis j'aime bien l'idée d'un Zoro qui prend un peu d'initiative ! Merci pour tout et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas !

Gwendolen66 : Mon dieu mais que vois-je ?? Gwendolen vient me reviewer ! J'adore vraiment tes fictions, c'est un vrai honneur de recevoir une bonne review de ta part !! Merci merci pour tous ces compliments !!

Asphodhell : Tu as raté quatre chapitres ? Pauvre de toi, tout ce temps sans ordinateur, c'est affreux ! Hé oui, pour le dernier, je voulais que tout le monde mange du chocolat comme ça tout le monde prend des kilos. Faut être solidaire lol ! Merci pour ta review !

Sanji : Mais je tiens avant tout à préciser que cet fic n'est qu'une pure fantaisie de l'auteur et que cela n'arrivera jamais... NE PARTEZ PAS LES FILLES, JE SUIS TOUT A VOUS !!!

Luffy : Zoro devrait peut être songer à mettre une jupe...

Zoro : Et mon wadô, tu l'as vu ?

Potin n° 6 : La jalousie selon Sanji

Décidemment, cette journée se révélait être une des plus singulières que Sanji n'ait jamais connu depuis qu'il avait prit la mer en compagnie de Luffy. Parfois, il y avait vraiment des jours, comme ça, qui nous emmenait à douter de l'existence même du sol sous nos pieds

Pourtant il naviguait sur la Grand Line, alors des choses étranges, il en mangeait tous les jours à son petit déjeuner. Mais _celle là _... niveau bizarrerie et incrédulité, elle battait tout les records.

On s'habituait toujours, au bout d'un moment plus ou moins long, à la singularité du cette étrange partie du monde. Rencontrer un monstre marin de dix mètres de haut et croiser à tous les coins de rues des possesseurs de Fruits du Démon, c'était la routine pour le petit équipage. A force, on devenait philosophique et on finissait par s'avouer que tout était vraiment possible dans ce monde et ce genre de choses n'étonnait plus qu'à moitié. N'empêche que c'était toujours un beau spectacle quand Luffy arrivait à pêcher une créature énorme on ne sait par quels moyens.

« Vous savez, mon père possédait également un dôjo. Maintenant c'est mon frère qui s'en charge. Il est plutôt renommé dans le coin. Vous devez sûrement être un visiteur ici si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler. Parce que, apparemment, vous vous intéressez à l'escrime ... »

« On peut dire ça... »

Le coq écarquilla pour la énième fois les yeux. Si cela avait été une hallucination, elle aurait sûrement disparut depuis déjà un bon bout de temps – depuis qu'il s'était pincé le bras-. Il fut donc forcé de constater que, finalement, la vision qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas un mirage apporté par la chaleur qui régnait sur cette île, mais belle et bien la pure réalité.

Dès le début de la matinée, il aurait du savoir que quelque chose d'incroyable allait arrivé. Tout portait à le croire. Marimo s'était porté volontaire pour l'accompagner remplir les réserves de nourriture du bateau qui commençait à s'épuiser après plusieurs jours de traversée ininterrompue sur l'océan. Ce simple fait était déjà surprenant en lui-même. Zoro n'était pas du genre à avoir ces petites attentions envers les autres. Il était solitaire avant tout, bien qu'il devait avouer que, en ce moment, tête d'algue l'étonnait toujours plus.

Il avait l'impression que l'escrimeur tenait beaucoup à leur relation. Peut être que le blond se faisait des idées, mais en tout cas, elles lui plaisaient beaucoup, ces idées. Ce n'était pas tout les jours q'un escrimeur se pointait dans sa cuisine pour l'enlacer sans aucune arrière pensée. Et même si, sur l'instant, le blond se plaignait un peu pour la forme, il fallait admettre que tout ceci était _vraiment_ très plaisant. Dormir tout les jour contre un bretteur à tendance grincheuse mais qui ne rechignait pas certaines activités particulières –bien au contraire-, c'était vraiment la belle vie.

Donc Sanji et Zoro parcouraient la ville, s'arrêtant par endroit dans certaines boutiques où le blond jugeait de la qualité de la nourriture présentée. Cela aurait presque pu passer pour un rendez vous, si on excluait le fait que quelques coups de pieds et coups de poids s'étaient parfois égarés. Rien de bien méchant. Mais aux yeux des passants, rien ne permettait de qualifier les deux hommes de _couple_. Un couple... ce mot résonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles du coq. Un couple, c'était deux personnes bien gentilles et bien mignonnes qui passaient leur temps à se donner la main et à se faire des compliments pour la plupart assez dégoulinants –comme ceux que Sanji faisait à Nami-san- et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que cette description corresponde très bien à la relation que partageaient les deux hommes. Mais bon, après tout, le coq avait-il vraiment besoin de mot pour la décrire ? Le fait était que, cette relation existait bel et bien entre eux, alors c'était le principal.

Lui et Marimo avaient parcourut ce qui semblaient être les allées principales de la ville. Ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer au bateau quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qu'ils venaient de croiser avait capté son attention.

C'était une fille. Honnêtement, quoi d'autre aurait bien pu attirer son attention? Une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'age de Nami-san, les cheveux bleus foncés liés en une queue de cheval serrée et la silhouette plutôt mince. Malgré sa tenue plutôt décontractée, elle avait l'air intelligente et sophistiquée, sa jupe légère prise dans la légère brise marine laissant voir les formes de ses jambes à travers le tissus noir. Et Sanji étant ce qu'il était, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se précipiter sur la jeune femme et pour lui sortir un de ses plus beaux numéros de charme donc il était capable – le numéro 38 alinéa 3 pour être plus précis...- .

Cependant, il s'était vite avéré qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. A la limite, ça, ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel. Ce qui, par contre, n'était pas du tout normal, c'était qu'il s'était également très vite avéré que la fille préférait les mecs bien musclés aux gentlemen.

« Trois katanas... C'est plutôt particulier. Mais dites moi, D'où vous venez ? Je suis vraiment sûre de ne vous avoir jamais vu par ici, pourtant que suis sûre que si je vous avais déjà croisé je m'en serais souvenu... »

« ... Ben ... »

« Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Vous avez besoin d'un guide ? »

C'était tout simplement incroyable. Marimo se faisait draguer. C'était la première fois que le coq voyait une telle chose se produire. D'ailleurs, à en juger par la tête de l'escrimeur, ce dernier ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude, ou du moins, il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir. Apparemment, son air assez gêné ne décourageait pas la jeune femme qui s'en donnait à cœur joie et profitait de la passivité de l'autre autre homme pour lui prendre le bras et l'entraîner un peu où elle le souhaiter, lassant le blond marcher derrière. Le vocabulaire du bretteur semblait avoir étrangement régressé depuis un moment, obligeant ainsi la fille à se lancer dans un beau monologue. Tête d'algue se retournait, de temps en temps, et lançait un drôle de regard au Love Cook qui donnait envie à ce dernier de lui envoyer sa semelle dans la gueule. Mais ... non. Pas de violence devant les femmes.

« Et là il s'agit de l'ancien moulin. On ne l'utilise plus aujourd'hui mais on peut toujours le visiter. Le dôjo est par là. On va y aller, je suis sûre que ça va vous intéresser... »

Zoro pourrait au moins lui faire remarquer que sa présence le gênait. N'importe qui pouvait voir que Marimo était loin d'être heureux au bras de cette inconnue. Enfin, elle s'apelait Kya, d'après ce qu'elle avait dit, mais c'était quand même une inconnue. Et d'autre part, pourquoi il serait heureux à son bras, Marimo, hein ?

Kya était une belle fille, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un rustre dans le genre de tête d'algue. Et puis tête d'algue n'avait pas non plus besoin d'elle, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'elle ? Si elle l'embêtait tellement, pourquoi il ne lui faisait pas savoir?

Mais c'était trop rustre de faire une telle chose. Si jamais Marimo la blessait, il lui en ferait voir de toutes le couleurs. Pff, une fille de son calibre perdait son temps avec un abruti.

Et puis elle lui touchait le bras. Zoro lui avait-il donné la permission ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui prendre _son_ bras. Mais une femme, garce à sa beauté pouvait ce permettre tout les caprices. Putain ! Il était à qui ce bras ? Ce n'était pas elle qui se retrouvait enlacé avec ! Ca ne risquait pas d'arriver, ou plutôt ça n'avait pas intérêt à arriver ...

Il fallait respecter les femmes, c'était un de ses principes les plus importants.

Mais est ce que son principe prenait en compte le fait que la femme en question tentait de draguer quelque chose qui était sa propriété privée ?

Pff, cet abruti allait finir par le rendre complètement dingue.

Il poussa un gros soupir et jeta sa clope à terre avant de l'écraser. Il fallait bien quelqu'un fasse quelque chose sinon Marimo n'allait jamais réussir à se débarrasser d'elle tout seul et elle ne semblait pas vraiment sur le point d'arrêter son manège.

Il fallait respecter les femmes. Il ne fallait pas utiliser de manière forte.

Mais cela faisait au moins une demie heure qu'elle traînait Zoro à travers la ville et il fallait avouer que c'était loin d'être plaisant pour le coq. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le cuistot sentait sa patience diminuer et l'espèce de nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac augmentait son volume à une vitesse alarmante. Et puis tout ces regards en coin que lui lançait l'autre tête de gazon...

On ne lui avait donc jamais apprit qu'il ne fallait pas squatter les escrimeurs des autres ?

« Vous savez c'est pas tout les jours que l'on reçoit des visiteurs qui ne sont pas des pirates… »

Même pas intelligente avec ça …

C'était décidé, il allait faire quelque chose. Au moins, Marimo cessera de l'importuner. Au moins, elle arrêtera de lui compter fleurette comme une imbéc- comme la belle femme quelle était.

Il s'approcha doucement de Kya et lui tapota l'épaule droite en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus aimable possible. Cette dernière se retourna avec un visage qui indiquait clairement que le blond la gênait. Encore heureux, son action n'aurait aucune raison d'être, sinon.

« Vous permettez, mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix poli.

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle acquiesça, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

« Merci beaucoup, beauté. »

Puis, sous les regards médusés de la demoiselle et de Marimo, il entreprit d'enlever la main de la femme du bras de l'escrimeur en lui retirant doucement les doigts un à un.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda finalement la jeune femme, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

Soudain, sans prévenir, il agrippa le T-shirt blanc de Zoro et attira brusquement l'escrimeur vers lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre homme avec fougue. S'en suivit alors un baiser des plus décoiffant.

Les yeux de Zoro, d'abord écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise, se refermèrent doucement. Le bretteur sembla accepter l'offre avec grand plaisir, puisqu'il se mit rapidement à répondre à cette embrassade avec autant d'énergie que le coq, ignorant les gens autour d'eux qui poussaient des exclamations.

Le blond entendit à peine le cri de rage que laissa échapper Kya et ignorait si les insultes qu'elle poussa à tu tête étaient destinées à lui ou à Zoro. Puis elle repartie, Dieu seul sait où –et d'ailleurs Dieu savait que le coq s'en foutait totalement -, en les maudissant tout les deux et en répétant plusieurs fois ce qui lui semblait être le mot « gaspillage ».

Sanji poussa un juron en se séparant de l'autre homme. C'était officiel, Marimo l'avait vraiment rendu complètement cinglé. Voila que maintenant, il manquait de respect à une femme ! Où allait le monde ? Mais elle l'avait mérité cette … Pff, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi tout ça ...

Dépité et furieux contre lui-même, il se retourna et parti devant, ignorant le sourire narquois et amusé de Zoro. Il fallait mieux qu'il l'ignore pour le bien être physique du bretteur.

« Ne dit rien, » le menaça-t-il, en sortant une nouvelle cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche.

« Je n'ai rien dit, » lança ce dernier entre deux petit ricanement.

Sanji lui jeta un regard noir en biais.

Les mains dans les poches, le blond avança obstinément sans jeter le moindre regard derrière lui, broyant du noir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une relation avec une tête d'algue incluait le fait de souiller un de ses principaux principes. Il n'avait même jamais songé une seule fois pouvoir être jaloux à cause de lui. _Non pas qu'ici il était question de jalousie ... n'est ce pas ? _Alors, dans ce cas, comment expliquer son geste complètement incompatible avec sa propre personnalité ?

Imbécile de Marimo, imbécile de Marimo, imbécile de Marimo, imbécile de Marimo ...

Pourtant, sentir la présence de l'escrimeur derrière lui avait l'étrange propriété de lui faire regretter de moins en moins son geste...

Finalement, Zoro finit par l'interpeller.

« Hé, le Love Cook ! » lança-t-il avec un air sarcastique.

Sanji, fronçant le sourcil, ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il interrompit, cependant, sa marche.

« Si c'est toujours comme ça ... Je crois que je t'accompagnerais plus souvent en ville. »

Le coq s'autorisa un léger sourire avant d'aller _enfin_ envoyer son pied gauche contre le crâne de l'escrimeur – depuis le temps qu'il le méritait …-.

Peut être que, finalement, ça valait le coup de faire _de temps en temps_ des petites entorses à son propre règlement.

_Owari_

Héhé pour la suite, petit bouton en bat à droite !


	8. La jalousie selon Zoro

Cette fois ci, c'est Zoro qui passe à la casserole !

Je ne pense pas que le titre soit bien choisi mais c'est pour s'accorder avec le chapitre précédent...

Vous remarquerez que les méthodes employées par nos deux protégés sont relativement différentes !

Encore une fois risque de OOC !! GOMEN !!!

Zoro : Au secours ...

Potin n°8 : La jalousie selon Zoro.

Zoro l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Dès que le Going Merry avait amarré au port de cette île, en début d'après midi, son regard avait automatiquement dérivé vers lui.

L'escrimeur avait un don pour reconnaître les types louches, don qui était, sans aucun doute, dû à ses années en tant que chasseur de primes. Son instinct lui avait apprit à ce méfier rapidement de certains au premier regard, et ses intuitions se révélaient pour la grande majorité tout à fait justifiées. Parce que lorsqu'un gars qu'il considérait comme louche tentait de lui enfoncer une massue sur le crâne, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ses intentions étaient des plus innocentes. Il y avait vraiment des personnes à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance.

Mais bon, des types louches, quand on était pirate, on en croisait tous les jours. Marines, chasseurs de primes, autres pirates menés par d'autres capitaines ... Toute cette routine n'était là que pour apporter un peu plus de bagarres, rendant ainsi la vie un peu plus attrayante. Alors, pour le bretteur, ce n'était habituellement pas le fait d'en voir un de plus ou un de moins qui allait le gêner.

Non, Ce qui le dérangeait tout particulièrement –et à cette pensé la veine qui battait à sa tempe doubla de volume-, C'était que cet homme avait les yeux rivés sur le blond et ceci depuis leur arrivée.

Un type louche, ça passe. Un gars qui passe son regarde sur Sanji, passe encore.

_Mais un type louche qui regarde Sanji de cette manière ... _Voila qui faisait ressortir ses pulsions meurtrières.

Le gars en question était brun avec un corps anguleux qui lui donnait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui pouvait passer entre tous les trous de murs. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient graisseux au possible, renforçant son aspect cynique, et apparemment, il avait des goûts de luxe en matière d'hommes. Bon voyons.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard quand le cuistot était descendu du navire, clope à la bouche, mains dans les poches et poches remplies de Berry à échanger contre de la bonne bouffe, accompagné des autres membres de l'équipage qui se séparèrent pour aller explorer l'île chacun de leur côtés, de nouvelles terres étant synonyme de nouvelles aventures pour les Mugiwaras.

Mais l'escrimeur n'était pas aussi heureux à l'idée d'aller patrouiller cet endroit encore inconnu –mais qui n'allait pas tarder à ne plus l'être -. Toute son attention était basé sur le type qui restait gentiment en retrait du groupe mais donc les yeux noirs étaient bloqués sur un Sanji vu de dos et plus particulièrement sur un certain point où Zoro s'estimait le seul à avoir le droit d'y poser le regard.

Alors que le blond quittait tranquillement le port pour rejoindre une partie de l'île plus fréquentée, un petit sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres rouges sang de l'autre homme et Zoro sentit une étrange montée de chaleur au niveau de ses poumons. Instinctivement, une de ses mains se serra sur le fourreau de son Wadô Ichimonji.

Plus que des envies de meurtre, il avait maintenant envie d'écorcher ce gars à mains nues avant de le découper soigneusement en petits morceaux et de les donner à manger à Luffy, en l'ayant cuit au préalable. Et si Luffy n'en voulait pas, il le boufferait lui-même. En général ce genre de sentiment pouvait venir de deux choses chez l'escrimeur. Soit il était en train de combattre un ennemi particulièrement tenace, soit il était en proie à un sacré excès de rage.

Lorsque l'homme se bougea, il prit, ô surprise, la même direction que celle emprunté par le cuistot, ce même sourire toujours collé au visage.

Le visage de Zoro s'assombrit encore plus si c'était possible, puis sans hésiter, il emprunta le pas de l'homme.

Lorsque l'escrimeur avait commencé à sortir avec le Love Cook, il pensait que, par un affreux hasard, il était accidentellement tombé amoureux du blond. Et c'était vrai. Sur le coup, il avait pris ça comme un horrible malentendu. Comment pouvait-il en pincer pour le cuistot ? Pourtant, à côtés de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, après plusieurs semaines passées ensembles dans le même hamac, ce n'était rien du tout. Oubliées, toute ces idées de malentendu, il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Alors personne, non _personne, _n'avait le droit de regarder le blondinet de cette manière, et encore moins un gars pareil. C'était _son_ blondinet à lui. Bon, d'accord, cela pouvait paraître un peu puéril, surtout venant de la part d'un type qui avait une grande réputation de solitaire, mais c'était comme ça. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il aimait mais quand c'était le cas, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Alors, c'était peut être dû à de la surprotection – non pas qu'il ne croyait pas Sanji capable de se défendre tout seul- ou à de la possessivité, mais l'escrimeur était bien décidé à suivre ce mec suspect qui suivait le blond qui suivait sa propre envie de se promener dans la ville. Et si cet idiot osait poser ses mains mal lavées sur le cuistot ...

Il débuta donc une drôle de filature à travers toute la ville. En tête, Sanji, qui semblait ne se douter absolument de rien, vaquait à ses occupations, parcourant les avenues avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, s'arrêtant, ici et là, à différentes échoppes, se faisant interpeller par des marchants impressionnés par la quantité de marchandise qu'il avait déjà acheté à leurs congénères respectifs. Le cuistot était vraiment dans son élément, sans se soucier pour le moins du monde du manège qui se déroulait à l'arrière. Assez près derrière lui, se trouvait Graisseux - que ce nom lui allait bien – qui, lui aussi, semblait autant débonnaire qu'un poisson dans l'eau, toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres, et ses yeux parcourant de loin le love Cook, du haut des cheveux blonds au bat des chaussures noires, avec la même expression que celle que le coq utilisait lorsqu'il voyait un beau poisson particulièrement rare dans un marché. Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise, -suivre les gens était peut-être une des ses habitudes- et il se confondait parfaitement avec la petite foule de personnes qui parcourait les rue.

L'escrimeur, lui, en dernière position, était de loin le moins discret des trois. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se faire remarquer par un certain blond. Si Sanji l'apercevait, il serait obliger de lui étaler ce qu'il foutait là et ceci ne faisait pas exactement parti de ses projets d'expliquer au cuistot qu'il était en train de le suivre et plus particulièrement _pourquoi _il était en train de le suivre. Il y avait une sacrée marge entre faire quelque chose et avouer qu'on le faisait. Si le cuistot était au courant de ça, il ne s'en remettrait pas de savoir tout ce que le bretteur faisait derrière son dos. Bon, c'est vrai que, au point où il en était, il n'était plus à une honte près avec le cuistot, mais autant se préserver au maximum. Il avait encore son honneur, tout de même.

C'est pourquoi il se cachait en quatrième vitesse derrière un pan de mur à chaque fois que l'un des deux hommes devant lui avait le malheur de tourner un peu la tête, s'attirant ainsi les regards des riverains qui devaient, sans aucun doute, le prendre pour un vrai taré. Mais ceci était le dernier de ses soucis, au moins, il arrivait à ne pas se faire voir des deux principaux intéressés. Ses doigts étaient pris de tics nerveux comme s'ils rêvaient d'être passer autour du cou du sale Graisseux.

« Mamie, qu'est ce qu'il fait le monsieur ? »

« Ne t'approche pas de lui Noaru ! Il est peut être dangeureux... Ha les jeunes de maintenant ! »

Ce petit manège dura un bon bout de temps. Apparemment, Graisseux n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution pour aborder le blond. A moins qu'il ne se contente d'observer, ce qui serait la meilleure chose à faire pour sa santé physique. Le blond achetait et draguait les femmes qu'il croisait avec bonne humeur, cumulant un nombre de râteaux assez impressionnant pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas.

Il y avait longtemps que l'escrimeur ne faisait plus attention à cette habitude du Love Cook. Ce n'était jamais quelque chose de très agréable de voir son blond draguer les femmes à tout bout de champs, mais l'expérience lui avait appris que tout ceci ne voulait rien dire. Il fallait avouer que, depuis quelques temps –et à son plus grand bonheur-, il connaissait bien le bord du cuistot et il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde le blond le tromper avec une femme, ou plutôt le tromper tout cour, et ceci quelque soit le nombre de Graisseux qui lui tourneraient autour.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, qui peut vous sembler une éternité lorsqu'on le passe caché de pans de mur en pans de mur, le type finit par approcher du blond, enlevant son sourire de son visage pour le remplacer par une expression plus sérieuse, et se mit à lui parler

Zoro, la tête dépassant d'une petite ruelle, se sentit bouillonner de l'intérieur et il resserra encore ses points sur ses katanas. Il n'était pas vraiment près d'eux et la rumeur de la foule couvrait les bruits de conversation. Mais apparemment, à en juger par l'air poli de Sanji ce que lui avait dit l'homme était quelque chose de très anodin. Le cuistot sembla réfléchir un instant, une main agrippant son menton, puis il posa les sacs qu'il tenait à terre et se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens en pointant des doigts dans diverses directions.

Il semblait que Graisseux était allait lui demandé le chemin d'il ne savait quel endroit- et puis même s'il il le savait, _lui_ n'aurait jamais pu dire la direction-. L'homme regardait attentivement le blond avec un petit sourire courtois alors que ce dernier tâchait de lui expliquer correctement la route à prendre.

Cet abruti avait osé lui parler. Pourtant, il ne tenta pas d'approfondir vers une autre conversation lorsque le blond finit ses explications. Il se contenta de le remercier et s'éloigner dans la direction indiquée.

Zoro, dans sa ruelle, le regardait partir, les yeux écarquillés.

« Papa qu'est ce qu'il fait le monsieur ? »

« T'occupe Mirû, aller viens on rentre ! »

A quoi il jouait ce gugus ? Il n'allait pas partir maintenant, quand même ... On ne suivait pas un gars à travers toute une ville pour finir par lui demander son chemin et finalement repartir ! Surtout que Graisseux avait l'air de bien connaître les environs, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit un des habitant de cette île.

Zoro était vraiment pris de cour sur ce coup là. Et il n'avait aucune chance de suivre le type qui était parti dans la direction opposé à la sienne sans se faire voir par le blond. Ou peut être bien qu'il avait finit par laisser tombé en voyant que Sanji essayait de séduire des femmes. Au moins, ça valait mieux pour lui ; Zoro avait les poings qui le démangeait de plus en plus.

Il vit le cuistot s'arrêter un instant devant une boutique, un mégot coincé entre deux longs doigts fins. Vu sa vitrine, la boutique semblait être spécialisée dans la vente de beaux couteaux bien affûtés et concoctant ainsi un point de vente dans plus attirant aux yeux de tout Love Cook qui se respecte. Le blond lâcha la cigarette et l'écrasa sous son talon avant de rentrer dans l'échoppe avec son habituel air assuré.

Zoro eut un petit sourire satisfait Sourire, qui cependant, s'effrita trop rapidement alors que du coin de l'œil il vit une vision des plus déplaisante.

Décidemment, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai.

Graisseux était déjà de retour. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais eut l'ambition de laisser le coq. Il s'était contenté de suivre ses instructions pour paraître le plus crédible possible avant de revenir à la charge et de trouver une autre occasion d'intercepter le blondinet. Avec cet affreux sourire qui était le sien, il alla se planter devant la vitrine de la boutique où venait de pénétrer le blond.

Zoro senti sa toute dernière once de patience s'envoler au loin et ses nerfs craquèrent. Trop c'était trop. Et cet imbécile allait vraiment trop loin. S'il oser regarder encore son blond comme ça il allait lui écraser sa sale face. Ok, il était d'accord pour admettre que Sanji était mignon et que par conséquent il pouvait parfois s'attirer quelques regards indésirables. Mais là, ça dépassait vraiment les bornes. Son sang bouillonnait littéralement dans ses veines.

Respirant profondément pour tenter de se calmer un peu, au moins assez pour ne pas envoyer directement son poing dans la figure de l'autre homme, il sorti de sa « cachette » et s'avança vers l'homme qui observait attentivement l'intérieur de l'échoppe. Il se planta à côté de lui, feignant de s'intéresser aux différentes collections de couteaux présentés. En vérité, jamais de sa vie il ne s'était autant peu intéressé à des objets tranchants. Graisseux l'ignora superbement, trop occupé à regarder le cuistot marchander avec animation avec le vendeur à l'intérieur de la boutique, ignorant encore que cet homme qui venait de le rejoindre était en fait l'unique possesseur de l'objet de ses convoitises.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être suffisamment calme pour que son intonation soit la plus innocente possible, Zoro se racla la gorge et prit la parole, s'adressant directement à l'autre gars.

« Pas mal le blond, hein ? »

Graisseux sursauta avec l'air d'un homme prit en faute et se tourna vers lui. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, ses yeux jugeant l'escrimeur qui lutta pour garder son air tranquille. Puis, finalement, il détourna à nouveau son regard vers la vitrine, un petit sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage.

« Ca, tu l'as dit. » ricana-t-il. Sa vois semblait étrangement aigu pour un homme de son age. « Joli petit cul, mais le reste n'est pas mal non plus. » avoua-t-il.

La température du sang de Zoro atteint les 120 °. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler de rage.

« Il vient d'où ? » demanda-t-il toujours aussi innocemment.

« Un pirate on dirait bien. 'Y sont arrivés vers midi. Ben, si les pirates ils étaient tous comme ça, on s'éclaterait tout jours. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

« Mouais ... » marmonna l'escrimeur.

Graisseux lui lança un regard furtif, puis son sourire s'agrandit t'avantage.

« J'm'apelle Nejo et puisque t'as l'air d'avoir de bons goûts, laisse moi te donner un conseil, mon p'ti gars. Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion sur ce coup là. »

Cette dernière phrase arracha au bretteur un petit sourire en coin. Si Graisseux savait ...

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » répliqua-t-il sur un air de défit.

« Parce que, premièrement, je l'ai vu le premier. Et deuxièmement, ce mec a dragué une bonne vingtaine de femmes sur le chemin depuis que je le suis, alors je ne crois pas qu'il soit très intéressé. »

Non, ça c'était sûr. Le blond ne serait jamais intéressé par un type comme lui. Au moins, ça, Graisseux l'avait comprit. Avec un peu de chance, il allait bientôt arrêter de le suivre partout comme un pauvre chien en manque.

« Quel dommage ... » soupira-t-il, sans que l'autre homme ne relève l'ironie de ce propos.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant le regard de l'autre homme peser sur lui.

« Mais tu sais, » commença Graisseux. « On peut s'arranger. Tu m'as l'air plutôt fort comme gars. A nous deux, on aura sûrement aucun mal à l'entraîner dans un coin sombre-»

Les pupilles vertes de Zoro s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la rage.

« - C'est un pirate, on aura pas de problème. Et si tu me laisse passer en premier je - »

BANG !!

Et une mâchoire cassée, une !

L'homme n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase que le poing de Zoro s'écrasa contre maxillaire, le forçant au silence. Graisseux n'eut pas le temps de crier que l'escrimeur l'empoigna par le cou et le souleva avant de la plaquer violement contre le mur le plus proche.

La respiration saccadé, il sorti son Wadô ichimonji et le pressa contre la carotide de l'homme qui frémit à ce contact. Le tout fut exécuté en moins de cinq seconde.

L'escrimeur tremblait de rage alors que l'autre homme tremblait de terreur face au soudain excès de colère du bretteur.

« Qu'est- qu'est ce - » babilla-t-il moitié étouffé par la pression exercée sur son cou.

« Tu le voit le blond à côté ? » menaça doucement Zoro, son visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre homme. « Si tes putain de mains osent toucher un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que ton cadavre sera tellement en charpie que même ta pauvre mère ne pourras pas l'identifier. Je me suis fait comprendre ? »

L'homme eut un petit gémissement et agita précipitamment la tête en signe d'affirmation.

L'escrimeur relâcha sa poigne et Graisseux tomba sur les fesses. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et s'enfuit en courrant et en hurlant. Zoro n'aurait jamais cru qu'un autre homme qu'Ussop pourrait cavaler aussi vite.

Il rangea son Wadô dans son fourreau, en prenant de longues inspirations. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas perdu autant le contrôle. Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille là-dessus. Avoir envie de frapper quelqu'un était une chose, le frapper vraiment en était une autre. Pourtant, il savait que Sanji était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul, il n'avait strictement rien à craindre d'un tel déchet. Mais il n'avait pu empêcher l'énorme montée de rage lorsque l'homme avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Et rien qu'au fait de s'en rappeler, il avait envie de poursuivre Graisseux et de finir son travail. Cet espèce de ...

En tout cas, ce qu'il savait, c'était que si quelque chose de ce genre se reproduisait, il n'hésiterait pas à casser quelques mâchoires de plus. Ca avait le mérite de faire du bien par là où ça passait.

Ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui aurait pu prédire qu'un jour il casserait la figure d'un gars pour le blondinet. Mais tellement de choses, avait changés ces temps ci ... et pas particulièrement en mal… au moins, le Love Cook ne saura rien de tout ç-

« Marimo ? »

Zoro fit un bond de quelques centimètres, frôlant l'infarctus. Il ne manquait plus que ça...

Il se retourna doucement et ce retrouva face au blond qui le regardait le sourcil levé. Apparemment, il venait de sortir de l'échoppe sans rien y avoir acheté mais sans pour autant rater l'escrimeur qui se trouvait à côté de l'entrée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » demanda-t-il.

Zoro passa une main dans ses cheveux cours.

Il prit la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête.

« Me suis perdu. » menti-t-il.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? »

Les joues de Zoro rosirent légèrement.

« Ta gueule, le cuistot ! »

Sanji ricana et Zoro soupira de soulagement. Le coq semblait avoir cru en sa version des faits, c'était déjà ça.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, le blond s'avança contre l'escrimeur et ses lèvres frôlèrent un instant celle du bretteur qui se figea légèrement à ce contact et écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que la bouche du coq d'où s'échappait un souffle chaud entrait maintenant en contact avec son oreille gauche.

« C'est étrange, » murmura-t-il avec une légère pointe d'ironie. « _Me suis perdu._ C'est exactement ce que m'a dis ce mec que tu viens d'éclater il y a pas une minute. »

Il ricana légèrement puis se sépara de l'escrimeur avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir de son côté, agitant une main en l'air en signe d'au revoir. Le bretteur, l'air hagard, se frotta doucement l'oreille en sentant encore un peu de rouge lui monter aux joues en regardant le cuistot s'éloigner.

« Au fait, » lança se dernier en tournant la tête en direction de l'homme aux cheveux verts, « Si tu es perdu, le bateau est amarré en direction du sud. Sinon, si tu préfères, je connais une bonne taverne dans le coin. »

Zoro eut un petit sourire en coin, puis, sans hésiter, il emprunta le pas du blondinet. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais su où se trouvait le Sud et l'autre Love Cook le savait très bien.

_Owarie_

Il est 21h42, précise, le 26 avril 07, je viens de finir ce petit One shot (3500 mots…), je relis, je replace des mots, j'efface des mots, je suis fatiguée (pourtant c'est pas très tard, la journée de cour a été bien emmerdante...) et puis là, toujours la même conclusion qui revient à chaques chapitres :

C'EST NUL !!!!

-part se sucider-

Sanji : NOOONNNN !!!! J'en ai assez ! D'abord les abricots, Ok, à la limite j'accepte. Le coup de l'aveugle ça commençait à faire beaucoup mais alors là ... moi me montrer si respectueux envers les femmes ?? -part aider Eileen-san à se sucider-

Zoro : Je confirme. Depuis quand je suis possessif envers les Love cooks moi ?? -va rejoindre Sanji dans sa tâche-

Luffy : -arrivant en quatrième vitesse avec une banderole avec écrit ! REVIEWS ! en katakana dessus -: Le chapitre 8, YOUPIII !! Ben ou ils sont tous passé ?


	9. Orage

Bonjour mesdemoiselles et mesdemoiselles !!

Voici mon 9 em potin, ça fait pas mal de temps que je le fignole pour vous. Aujourd'hui on a un peu d'humour (dans la première partie qui ne sert à rien) mais le Zosan est assez fleur bleue, même énormément ( SORTEZ LES TOMATES !) désolé d'avance à celles à qui ça ne plait pas TT-TT. Je suis également désolée des longueurs présentes dans ce chapitre, je le reconnais j'ai « légèrement » tendance à m'égarer … GOMEN !!

Zoro : Nous avons finalement décidé de laisser une dernière chance à Eileen-san. On ne l'a pas tué. Trop de reviews ont été contre ... dommage.

Sanji : La lectrice est reine. Si elle veux pas, ELLE VEUX PAS !!! Et maintenant Eileen va répondre aux reviews !!

Eileen : Lectrices, JE VOUS AIME !!! (Je vous l'ai déjà dit non ?) Je vous adore !! Tout va bien et c'est repartit pour un nouveau One Shot !

Vos reviews sont vraiment, mais alors vraiment super, c'est extrêmement motivant pour moi !!!!! MERCI A VOUS TOUTES !!! Et aussi un gros MERCI A HINA-KUN pour m'avoir encouragé dans ma déprime et pour m'avoir donnée tout plein d'idées !

Zoro ; Il faut l'excuser la pauvre, elle n'a pas toute sa tête ...

Gwendolen66 : Je n'arrive pas à avoir un point de vu objectif sur mes fics alors tout ce que je fais je trouve ça nul ... Mais je pense que, en effet, tu dois bien connaître ça. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ces compliments et ces encouragements ! J'essaye toujours de respecter un minimum le caractère des persos.

Vic chan : « sama » ? lol c'est un peu exagéré ! Mais en tout cas merci ! Je suis toute en forme et parée pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça mignon !

Olia : Zoro, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ? « TU NE FAIS PAS DE MAL A OLIA SINON SUPPRESSION DE SANJI PENDANT UN TEMPS INDERTERMINE !! » Halala, je suis vraiment navrvé que tu te prennes des coups à cause de moi, Zoro est vraiment trop possessif lol ! Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ! En ce qui concerne Sanji, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je lui sauterais dessus avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de finir son numéro de charme 57 alinéa 4 lol ! Merci beaucoup !!

Baka d sensei : Je ne pense pas que Sanji serait vraiment d'accord avec toi ( Sanji : Retennez moi.) quand au fait que Zoro est ta propriété privé lol ! Mais décidemment, Zoro est bien trop agressif, il va falloir sévir avec lui.

Miyu sastuke : Je suis rassurée !! Merci beaucoup, j'aimmmmee quand on me dit que c'est mimi. Je n'essaye pas vraiment de me rapprocher du « vrai », comme tu le dit, ce n'est pas forcement ce qu'on a envie de lire surtout dans la section One Piece. J'essaye cependant de me rapprocher le plus possible des persos alors je suis contente que tu ne les trouvent pas OOC. Hé oui, Sanji veux avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre mais par-dessus tout, il veux son escrimeur lol ! merci !

Hina-kun : Merci merci merci !!!Mais que vois-je ? Je suis dans tes favorit author et mes pti potin sont dans tes favorit stories?? MERCI !!!!!! MERCIII !!! MERCIII !!! La comparaison avec un pot de Nutela ma fais énormément plaisir, ces petits pots en verres étant mon énorme péché mignon (une cuillère et c'est tout le pot qu'y passe lol) J'espére que tu pourra lire ce potin en temps et en heure, et que la scène que je n'ai pas voulu te révéler te ferra plaisir !! Et encore merci pour toi tes conseils ! Et surtout … ZOSAN POWER !!!

Kimkam : Me sucider en continuant de recevoir de bonnes review ne fait pas partit de mes projets lol ! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié. Dans ce genre de chapitre, je crains la réaction de ceux qui ne sont pas particulièrement fan du couple Zosan, surtout en ce qui concerne les OOC.

Kistune8 : Je ne sais pas si une patate peut se marrer, il faut demander ça à Chopper lol ! en ce qui concerne les fautes ... ben j'ai eu quelques problème « d'organisation » avec ma correctrice et si je ne postait pas mes chapitres ce jours là je devait encore attendre une semaine. Mais merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ça me touche énormément ! Je suis contente que Graisseux ai fait l'unanimité lol ! Pour en revenir au chocolat (et oui encore lol) ce n'est pas normal de ne pas avoir de chocolat à 19 ans, on devrait en avoir a tout les ages (Sanji : J'aime les filles matures !! Zoro : Oui c'est bon, on a comprit …) !

Soso-chan : Et bien comme tu le voit, je continu ! Merci pour ces encouragements !

Mme Roronoa : (les noms doivent se mettrent au goût du jour lol)Merci !! J'ai aussi une préférence pour le chapitre sur Zoro, l'imaginer se planquait toutes les deux secondes était très marrant et j'aime quand il est possessif !!

Going Merry-chan : Merci ! Tu penses que ce dernier potin est le meuileur potin depuis souffrance ? Personnellement mon préféré est celui-ci ;), j'espère que tu l'appréciera également ! Lol et oui les badauds qui regardaient Zoro d'un drôle d'œil ont été assez marrant à inventer.

Asphodhell : Et bien, voici d'autre histoire que j'espère tu apprécieras ! Merci beaucoup !

Mlia : Merci ! Je vois que tu as une préférence pour les histoires humoristiques. Je suis désolée mais celle-ci ainsi que la prochain sont encore branché « eau de rose ». Mais j'ai effectivement une idée pour un potin mettant Chopper en scène, il me manque encore quelques idées mais j'espère bien le mettre le plus rapidement possible !

Irissia87 : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments ! –Eileen toute rouge !- je fais finit par prendre la grosse tête lol. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, j'espère pouvoir continuer à te faire apprécier mes « pti potins » !

2em cousine pétaz : Oh chère cousine,je te remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir prit le temps de lire mes potins. Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu me review tout les chapitres mais MERCI BEAUCOUP !!Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir de lire tous tes compliments ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, 2em cousine pétaz !!

Jade Hatake : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis toujours très contente quand on me dit que je respecte les personnage ! Et tu as raison … le Zosan, y a que ça de vrai !! lol

On peut y aller !!

Potin n° 9 : Orages.

« ATCHOUMM!! »

Saleté de temps.

Zoro renifla bruyamment entre deux séries d'abdos. Ce rhume commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Tous ces éternuements le perturbaient pendant son entraînement et l'empêchait de faire de bonnes siestes paisibles, nuisant ainsi à son important cycle du sommeil. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas comme si Chopper ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester dehors en T-shirt, voir torse nu, par ce temps. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si le petit médecin n'avait pas tout essayé pour tenter de lui faire cesser son entraînement intensif pour seulement un ou deux jours, histoire qu'il puisse se débarrasser de ce foutu coup de froid. Mais rien à faire, le bretteur n'avait pas à interrompre ses échauffements son prétexte qu'il avait un rhume. Il voulait être le meilleur et le meilleur ne se devait pas s'affaiblir sous prétexte qu'il était malade. Au contraire, il devait se battre avec encore plus de détermination dans ses cas là. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si son petit rhume avait quelque chose de grave. Il n'avait même pas de fièvre, juste un nez qui se bouchait constamment.

Et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il faisait moche.

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, le temps était complètement couvert. Un climat d'automne comme l'avait prédit la navigatrice, là où les nuages occupaient un espace beaucoup plus important au dessus de leur tête que le ciel bleu. Le soleil, d'ailleurs, ne pointait le bout de son nez que dans des moments très rares, ces moments où le vent se levait par rafale, obligeant l'équipage à être aux aguets pour stabiliser le petit bateau au poids peu important. Sans parler de cette humidité qui baignait dans l'air, le rendant lourd. L'escrimeur transpirait encore plus qu'habituellement.

Tout ce ciel gris rendait le bretteur d'une humeur encore plus maussade que d'habitude. Et il n'était pas le seul. Dans un coin du monde où le climat était plus qu'instable –il y a encore deux semaines, Zoro s'était réveillé sur le pont couvert de neige, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il dormait- avoir plusieurs jour de suite sans changements notable dans le ciel était assez ennuyeux. Pourtant, l'escrimeur n'était pas du genre de Luffy qui, lui, s'ennuyait dès qu'il n'y avait rien d'excitant à faire.

Heureusement, d'après Nami, l'équipage devrait atteindre l'île qui se trouvait dans les environs dans la journée. Or la matinée étant passée sans le moindre signe d'une terre en vue, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il ne pose enfin le pied à terre. Zoro n'aimait pas vraiment l'avouer, mais la rousse ne se trompait jamais dans ses prédictions. Luffy, assit sur sa proue, regardant l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue, était à l'affût du moindre signe d'une terre à l'horizon, une main au dessus des yeux et les sourcils froncés. Aussi sérieux que le garçon au chapeau de paille pouvait l'être.

Tiens, il pourrait essayer de faire une petite sieste en attendant...

Ignorant son capitaine qui se mit soudain à faire de grands gestes frénétiques en direction de la mer « IL Y A UNE BALEINE! » Zoro croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et s'appuya contre le bastingage du pont. Il croisa les jambes et ferma les yeux.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent contre le bois du Going Merry. Suivit de près par des acclamations de la part d'Ussop et de Chopper.

Zoro avait le sommeil lourd mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire un boucan pareil. Un peu de respect pour les aînés qui avaient besoin de dormir ...

« Une baleine ?? Où ça Luffy ? Où ça ? » Demanda la voix surexcitée de Chopper.

« Là-bas ! Regarde ! »

« Euh... » Commença la voie hésitante d'Ussop. « Je ne pense pas que se soit une baleine. Luffy, tu as déjà vu une baleine blanche ? »

« Ben, si on les peint, elles peuvent être blanches non ? »

«Non, attend laisse moi voir ça – bruit d'une molette qu'on tournait, Ussop était en train de régler ses longues vues – tu sais le grand capitaine Ussop-sama a déjà vu des baleines à de nombreuses occasion, il en a même apprivoisé une dizaine. Alors ... C'est pas une baleine Luffy ... Non c'est ... »

« C'est quoi Ussop ? »

« C'est une î - »

« ILE !! » hurla le capitaine.

Zoro n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'un poids lui tomba violement sur l'estomac, le forçant à sortir tout l'air que ses poumons avaient accumulé, son visage devenant tout bleu. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Luffy, qui encore un fois venait de se propulser et d'atterrir sur lui. Le capitaine le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Oi Zoro, on est arrivé ! »

« Espèce de con... » Haleta l'escrimeur pour reprendre son souffle. « Barre toi de mon ventre. »

Luffy écarquilla les yeux, venant apparemment à peine de se rendre compte qu'il écrasait son second.

« Ha, désolé Zoro. »

« Crétin, je vais te ... »

Mais le capitaine n'eut pas l'occasion de savoir ce que l'escrimeur allait lui faire puisqu'il s'écarta rapidement et se mit à courir sur tout le pont, ses mains entourant sa bouche pour mieux propager le vacarme qu'il faisait.

« NAMI !! UNE ILE ! ROBIN ! UNE ILE !! SANNJJJIIII ! UNE ILE !!! –et je veux du bento- UNE ILEEE !!! »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et Zoro vit, à son plus grand bonheur, une tête blonde l'air mécontente sortir de l'encadrement.

« Putain, qu'est ce qu'il fout encore celui là ? » marmonna Sanji en tirant sur une cigarette.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Luffy tu vas aller dire bonjour aux poissons » tout l'équipage était réunit à l'avant du Going Merry, attiré par le boucan que produisait le capitaine. Regardant la petite île qui se dessinait à l'horizon devenir de plus en plus grosse, Zoro eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il pourrait enfin poser un peu le pied à terre et avec un peu de chance il y aurait de l'action à la clef.

La navigatrice déplia une carte l'air ravie. Elle l'étala au sol, de sorte que tout le monde puisse la voir. Les mugiwara se penchèrent dessus tandis que la rousse pointa du doigt une des îles dessinées sur le plan.

« Nous y voila, » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. « Quartzia. J'ai vraiment bien fait de voler cette carte sur l'île précédente. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un brin de malice.

« Oh, Nami-san !! » s'exclama Sanji, l'oeil en coeur et les jambes flageolantes. « Que tu es merveilleuse ! Que ferions nous sans toi ? »

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait beau être habitué, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Une île très hostile aux pirates, » cru bon de préciser Robin.

« Super ! » s'écria Luffy. « On pourra battre des Marines ! »

« Non, pas tellement, seishô-san. Cette île n'est pas très importante, par conséquent, on y trouve une force armée assez réduite. Cependant, il y a deux ans, l'île s'est faites pilier et massacrer par une bande de pirates. La Marine n'ait presque pas intervenu, une île comme celle-ci n'est pas très intéressante pour le gouvernement. Depuis, d'après ce qu'on dit, les chasseurs de primes courent les rues, mais ce ne sont que de simples citoyens convertis en quête de vengeance. Tous les habitants seraient près à prendre les armes si ils se sentent menacés à nouveau. »

Zoro se demanda encore une fois quelle profondeur le puit de science qu'était l'archéologue arrivait à atteindre. Cette femme en savait trop pour son propre bien.

« Oh, ma Robin-chan !! Que tu es intelligente ! »

Zoro leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

Nami se tourna vers la brune, l'air songeur. « Si j'ai bien compris, il faudra se faire discret. »

Le capitaine n'eut pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Nami-san, » suggéra Sanji. « On devrait peut être rester groupé pour éviter les débordements. »

Nami acquiesça alors que Zoro commençait à sentir une sensation trop familière lui monter au niveau du nez.

« ATCHAA ! »

« A tes souhaits Marimo. »

« Je veux me battre, » marmonna Luffy en boudant. « Pourquoi on ne se battrait pas ? »

« Hé Luffy, tu veux quand même pas te mettre toute une île à dos, si ? » demanda Ussop en agrippant la chemise rouge du brun. Il secoua le capitaine avec énergie.

Lorsque les yeux de Luffy se remplirent de petites étoiles et que le capitaine eu un énorme sourire, le canonnier le lâcha en laissant échapper un cri d'horreur.

« Luffy, » commença le blond. « Si arrivé sur cette île, tu fais la moindre connerie, tu sera privé de quatre heure pendant une semaine. »

Le capitaine dégluti difficilement. Nami soupira de soulagement.

« Merci Sanji-kun. »

Au fond, l'escrimeur comprenait bien l'état d'esprit de Luffy, même s'il se garda bien de le dire tout haut. Un repère de médiocres chasseurs de primes était un endroit parfait pour se faire la main. Et dieu savait qu'il attendait avec impatience d'en avoir l'occasion. Il y avait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas mené une bataille digne de ce nom, avec un vrai adversaire qui aurait pu lui amener un peu de difficulté. Son bandeau noir était resté trop longtemps attaché à son bras sans passer sur sa tête. Heureusement que Sanji et ses pieds de fers était là pour lui permettre de se défouler un peu.

Non pas que les choses allaient mal avec le blond. Au contraire, elles semblaient parfaites. Mais ça n'empêchait pas de se bagarrer pour un rien, et ceci avec un grand plaisir. Se provoquer constamment et se balancer des insultes totalement feintes était depuis longtemps devenu leur petit jeu. Qui aime bien châtie bien, disait-on. Et bien voila qui en disait vraiment très long sur les sentiments du bretteur…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Les Mugiwara réussirent à accoster dans un coin apparemment désert de l'île, évitant ainsi les regards indésirables. Ils avaient tournés pas mal de temps pour trouver un tel endroit, mais le jeux en valait la chandelle puisque aucun comité d'accueil ne fut au rendez vous lorsqu'il baissèrent l'ancre.

Chopper, qui même en walk point était le moins discret de tous –on ne devait pas croiser souvent des renne à nez bleu dans le coin-, fut chargé de monter la garde sur le Going Merry. Nami ne jugea pas prudent de laisser Luffy également seul sur le bateau étant donné l'incroyable don du capitaine de s'attirer des ennuis absolument partout, mieux valait-il le garder à l'œil d'après la rousse. En groupe, on faisait moins attention au gens, d'après elle.

L'équipage marcha un bon moment avant d'atteindre la ville qui se voulait aussi joyeuse que le ciel au dessus d'elle. Zoro, les sourcils froncés, observa les maisons qui semblaient avoir hérité exactement du même architecte, leur forme étant quasiment identique pour toutes. Le matériau qui les constituait était d'une étrange couleur grise, nuancée de blanc qui semblait refléter les faibles rayons du soleil qui arrivait à traverser la couche de nuages.

« On dirait du quartz, » fit remarquer Ussop en se tournant, par réflexe, vers Robin.

« C'est effectivement du quartz qui constitue les bâtiments, Ussop-san » affirma la brune avec un petit sourire. « D'où le nom de Quartzia. »

Zoro, au cours de son voyage, avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir une ville à l'allure si sobre et si austère. Niveau couleur et ambiance, le ciel nuageux et Quartzia vivaient tout deux en parfaite harmonie. Le Quartz s'accordait affreusement avec le gris, offrant un paysage des plus mornes. Cette ville ne devait pas vraiment avoir beaucoup de visiteurs. Elle n'était pas du genre à attirer les touristes pour son soleil et sa couleur. Les rues n'étaient pas dessertes, mais les passants ne semblaient pas prendre le temps de se parler, ils grouillaient, pressés entre ces maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes. L'ambiance de la ville n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de bonne. Elle sembla, au contraire, laisser une étrange sensation de malaise aux nouveaux venus.

Nami regarda sa montre, l'air assez nerveuse.

« On ferrait bien de se dépêcher d'acheter tout ce qu'il nous faut. Un orage ne devrait pas tarder à éclater. Il faut être rentrer au Going Merry avant que ça ne commence à tomber. »

Hochement de tête général à l'exception du canonnier.

« Cette endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance... » Commença Ussop en se rongeant les ongles.

« Le jour où quelque chose t'inspirera confiance, sonne-nous. » répliqua Zoro.

L'équipage suivit le conseil de la navigatrice. Tentant de perdre le moins de temps possible, le ravitaillement des vivres fut effectué rapidement sous le chef du cuistot, Ussop n'eu même pas le droit de chercher une de ses boutiques fétiches de gadgets en tout genre. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le regard des habitants qui pesait sur eux fut suffisant pour le dissuader de passer une minute de plus dans cette ville.

Ils pouvaient tout de même s'estimer heureux de ne pas encore s'être fait reconnaître. Les passants lançaient sur eux des regards inquiets, voir menaçants, il fallait dire que malgré toute leur volonté, il était assez difficile de se fondre dans le décors. L'accoutrement de Luffy était trop original pour ne pas y faire attention. L'escrimeur n'était gère mieux avec ses cheveux et son harimaki verts. Tout ceci sans compter le nez plus que proéminent d'Ussop et la minijupe de Nami par un temps pareil. Seul Sanji et Robin aurait pu espérer passer inaperçus avec leur style plus sobre. Mais au moins, pour l'instant, personne ne leur avait sauté dessus.

« J'ai soif, » se plaignit Luffy en tirant la langue.

« Arrête tes bêtises Luffy ! » réprimanda le canonnier, qui semblait assez sur les nerfs au milieu de toutes ces personnes suspecte.

« M'en moque. J'ai soif ! »

Avez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'une infime idée de l'énervement ressentit lorsqu'un abruti de capitaine vous répétait trente-quatre fois la même phrase en dix minutes ? Les Mugiwara, eux, la connaisse bien cette affreuse sensation qui donnait envie de tuer une certaine personne. Finalement, ils finirent par craquer.

« Très bien ! » annonça Nami, passablement énervée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au ciel qui n'avait toujours pas changé de teinte depuis tout à l'heure. « Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant que l'orage n'éclate. Je pense que l'on peu se permettre de faire un rapide arrêt dans une des tavernes qu'on a croisé. »

Zoro eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il acquiesçât silencieusement avec les autres qui semblèrent également satisfaits de faire une petite pause. Le bretteur considérait comme gâchée toute les occasions perdues de boire de bonnes choppes de rhum. Aucune autre boisson ne valait ce magnifique alcool. Seul le blondinet, à la limite, pouvait se vanter d'avoir un meilleur goût que le liquide ambré.

« Il faudrait quand même être discret. » fit remarquer le cuistot.

Ils choisirent une taverne installée dans une des nombreuses petites rues de la ville. L'échoppe était assez miteuse, le genre à ne pas trop poser de questions aux nouveau venus tant qu'ils avaient l'argent pour payer leur consommation.

Ils rentrèrent. Etonnamment, l'endroit semblait assez fréquenté. Presque toutes les tables étaient pleines et un espèce d'éternel brouhaha, typique à ce genre de lieu, régnait dans la pièce. Tant mieux. La foule était le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu.

Tandis que la rousse alla chercher les commandes auprès du patron des lieux – en profitant au passage pour faire baisser le prix des dites commandes-, le reste de l'équipage restèrent en retrait. Zoro, lui, se sentait dans son élément. Les tavernes regorgeaient toujours de pirates, chasseur de prîmes où autres malfaiteurs en tout genre, un équipage de plus ou un équipage de moins ne faisait pas de différence. Il supposait que cette taverne là ne faisait sûrement pas exception à la règle.

Il se dirigea, l'air assuré, vers une table libre qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et fit signe à ses compagnons de lui emprunter le pas. Pour toute réponse, il reçut de la part d'un Sanji à l'air paniqué des mouvements de bras frénétiques qui lui semblait destinés. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait, à sa connaissance. Qu'est ce qui se passait encore dans la tête de cet idiot ? Il n'avait pourtant pas encore commencé à boire… L'escrimeur haussa un sourcil avant de s'asseoir sur un des chaises, dos au mur.

Il y eut soudainement un grand silence dans la taverne.

« … »

Un de ces énorme silence qui avait le don de rendre n'importe qui mal à l'aise, en particulier dans ce genre d'endroit dans lesquels rien, ou presque, ne semblait pouvoir stopper les conversations et les rires de clients touchés par les vertus de l'alcool. Mais, bon, en temps normal, l'escrimeur ne se serait pas vraiment senti visé pour une simple absence de bruit. Qui, sait, un manque d'inspiration, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Cependant, ce qui acheva d'alarmer le bretteur fut la simple constatation que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui depuis le moment même où il avait posé ses fesses sur la chaise, d'où le soudain silence. Le patron s'était figé en plein mouvement alors qu'il passait les boissons commandé à la navigatrice qui le regardait comme s'il elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Et il était sûrement inutile de préciser que ces regards avaient l'air tout sauf amicaux… Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses nakamas qui semblaient étrangement alarmés. Le teint d'Ussop, notamment, avait atteint une charmante teinte blanche nuancée de vert.

L'escrimeur, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi on le fixait comme s'il venait de s'autoproclamer disséqueur en série, fronça légèrement les sourcils et, par réflexe, une de ses mains se referma sur le fourreau de l'un de ses katanas. Par pur hasard, le bretteur regarda le mur derrière lui et son cœur rata un battement.

Là, collée sur le mur, légèrement à sa droite -de sorte qu'elle soit bien visibles de tous- se trouvait une affiche à l'aspect très familier qui rendait claires bien des choses.

_WANTED_

_Death or alive_

_RORONOA ZORO_

_60 000 berry_

Zoro feint un petit rire amusé alors que ses yeux balayèrent une nouvelle fois la salle silencieuse.

_Oouuupppss... _

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

« POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS NOUS ??!! » hurla Ussop, pour lui-même, tandis que ses bras se balançaient si rapidement qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une vague tache floue. « POURQUOI CA FINIT TOUJOURS COMME CA ??!! »

« P-Peut être ... p-parce que certains ont besoin de … de lunettes ou d'un peu plus de jugeote ! » haleta la navigatrice sans se donner la peine de se retourner pour regarder en face l'escrimeur qui courrait derrière elle. De toute façon, tout le monde avait bien comprit à qui elle faisait allusion.

« Urusei ! » lança le bretteur.

« Ne parle pas à Nami-san sur ce ton ! »

Les Mugiwara cavalaient devant une horde de personne plus ou moins armées mais donc les intentions n'auraient pas pu être plus claires. D'un nombre assez important qui semblait s'agrandir au fur et à mesure des rues traversées en quatrième vitesse, les assaillant criait des insultes ponctuées de promesses de morts douloureuses à l'équipage, tentant, au passage de les finir avec quelques lancés de couteau qui, parfois, effleurait les tête de peu. Formant une file indienne presque parfaite, Navigatrice en tête pour donner les indications sur la bonne direction à prendre, les membres de l'équipage fonçaient sur leurs deux jambes. Ussop hurla littéralement lorsqu'une mèche de ses cheveux bruns fut coupée par une lame passée trop près.

« ARRGGGG !! »

« Il ne manquait que ça, Ussop-san, » annonça très sérieusement Robin, en levant sa main droite et en approchant son pouce très près de son index. Le canonnier pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible. En voilà une femme rassurante, songea le bretteur.

Ce genre de petit dérapage arrivait assez fréquemment, peut être même un peu trop au goût de Zoro qui tenait fermement ses katanas d'une même main pour éviter qu'ils ne lui échappent pendant la course. Les armes, en s'entrechoquant, provoquait un constant bruit métallique, renforçant les peurs de l'escrimeur de perdre ses lames adorées. Certes, ceci avait le privilège de muscler les jambes mais c'était tout de même fatiguant, à la longue, de d'essayer de semer des citoyens enragés qui leur collait aux basques.

Ceux là étaient d'ailleurs particulièrement résistants. Ils ne semblaient pas se décider à les laisser tranquille pour la simple raison que leurs photos décoraient le mur de certains bâtiments, les rendant aux yeux de tous d'ignobles et sanguinaires meurtriers. L'archéologue avait dit vrai : toute la ville n'hésiterait pas à prendre les armes si elle se sentait menacée à nouveau. Pourtant, l'équipage n'avait rien fait qui méritait de telles mesures, ils se retrouvèrent, néanmoins, encore et toujours poursuivis comme le voulait la bonne vielle tradition. Certains auraient pu dire qu'ils étaient maudis. Zoro répondait simplement qu'ils étaient pirates.

« Je veux me battre ! » cria Luffy avec détermination en levant le poing.

« Non, abruti ! » s'écria Nami, en se retournant, cette fois. « Je ne veux pas avoir plus d'ennuis qu'on en a déjà ! »

« Mais comme ça, ils arrêterons de nous embêter ! »

« Luffy, tais toi et obéis à Nami-san, si tu veux revoir une assiette de dessert au moins une fois dans ta misérable existence ! » entendit crier Zoro derrière lui.

« Oui, pas la peine de compliquer les choses ! Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de toi si on est allé dans cette fichue taverne ! » Renchéri Ussop.

L'équipage arriva à un nouveau tournant.

« A droite ! » cria au groupe la navigatrice.

Zoro suivit Ussop dans la direction indiquée. Comment faisait cette bonne femme pour se repérer alors qu'elle venait de découvrir l'île en même temps qu'eux ? L'escrimeur, lui n'avait strictement aucune idée du chemin à prendre. Sans compter le fait que, dans cette saleté de ville, les rues semblaient toutes les mêmes.

Zoro, par réflexe, rattrapa une dague lancée au vol qui lui était destinée. Sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, il la relança en arrière, espérant éliminer un assaillant au passage.

Les Mugiwara arrivèrent de nouveau à une intersection. La rousse s'engagea et cria « DEUXIEME A GAUCHE ! » avant de disparaître du champs de vision du bretteur qui suivit ses instructions.

Il fut cependant, étonné, après avoir effectué cette manœuvre, de ne plus trouver aucun signe de ses nakamas devant lui. Bon sang, il était pourtant bien sûr d'avoir prit la seconde rue… Qu'est ce que-

« ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! » fut l'aimable remarque qu'il reçut avant qu'un blond au visage plus que connu n'accélère son rythme de course pour se retrouver au niveau de l'escrimeur.

Zoro tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard du Love Cook qui l'observait d'un air mécontent. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait qui mérite ce genre de regard ?

« Je veux bien que tu ne connaisse pas la différence entre l'Est et l'Ouest, il doit bien y avoir une dizaine de pauvres types qui sont aussi dans ton cas, » commença le cuistot, le souffle rendu cour par la cadence. « Mais, si tu n'es même pas foutu de connaître la différence entre ta droite et ta gauche, tu es définitivement le pire des crétins Marimo ! »

Hé merde ! Le blond avait raison, son cas était définitivement désespéré. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir emprunter la bonne route ... enfin, _presque_ certain. L'escrimeur laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, histoire de vérifier si les miracles avaient encore lieu dans ce monde.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas…

« Par contre, ça ne les empêche pas de continuer à nous courser, » fit-il remarquer en montrant du pouce, les poursuivants derrière eux, qui s'étaient apparemment séparés eux aussi au niveau de l'intersection pour avoir une chance d'attraper tout l'équipage. Au moins, maintenant, ils étaient moins nombreux, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être tout de même largement supérieur en nombre.

« Tu croyais peut être qu'ils allaient nous laisser filer ? Putain, qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Je n'ai aucune idée du chemin à prendre et je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine de compter sur toi. Pff, tu es vraiment un imbécile. »

« Rien ne t'obligeait à me suivre, » répliqua l'escrimeur.

« C'est ça. » marmonna le coq sur un ton irrité. « Je n'ai pas envie que ma pauvre Nami-san doivent attendre parce que tu n'as pas été capable de rentrer au bateau à temps ! Tu passerais bien trois jours avant de nous retrouver, tant tu es doué. »

Cette remarque sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles de l'escrimeur. Depuis le temps, il commençait à bien le connaître, le cuistot. Le blond, -tout comme le bretteur, d'ailleurs- aimait inventer des excuse pour justifier sa présence au côté de l'escrimeur. Encore un moyen désespéré de garder sa dignité aux yeux de l'autre. Zoro s'accorda un petit ricanement en espérant bien le rendre bien audible pour le Love Cook.

Sanji, l'air agacé, comme s'il comprenait ce qui faisait rire l'escrimeur, tira brusquement sur sa cigarette et fit ressortir la fumée par le nez.

« Oi, Marimo, tu crois que c'est le moment de rigoler tout seul comme un idiot ? »

« Si tu te regardais plus souvent dans un miroir, je t'assures que toi aussi tu rigolerais bien, espèce de Love Cook. »

Le blond leva l'œil au ciel.

« Tais-toi et cour, » ordonna-t-il.

L'escrimeur ricana de nouveau pour le plaisir de voir son blondinet attitré prendre cet air consterné qui lui allait si bien et s'exécuta.

Cette sympathique escapade à deux, que Zoro aurait pu qualifier de promenade de santé si les poursuiveurs n'étaient pas si bruyants, ne fut cependant que de courte duré. A force d'emprunter, il fallait bien le dire, n'importe quelle rue au hasard le plus complet, les deux hommes finirent par s'engouffrer de plus en plus au cœur de Quartzia, dans les petites rues sinueuses dans lesquelles on se perdait encore plus facilement, et ce n'était pas peu dire selon le bretteur. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, les deux pirates finirent par arriver dans une impasse.

Réflexion faite, oui, ils étaient maudis.

« Et merde ! » s'écrièrent-ils en cœur, une fois arriver au pied du mur qui leur bloquait la route.

Zoro et Sanji levèrent la tête pour évaluer la situation. Le mur devait bien faire dans les quatre mètres de haut. Trop long à escalader ou même à briser, surtout que le gêneur était en quartz.

Et les assaillants gagnaient rapidement du terrain sur eux.

L'escrimeur eu un imperceptible sourire victorieux. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour conclure que le seule solution qui leur restait à tout les deux, était celle qu'il avait attendu depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Avec un regard déterminé bien que pointé d'une trace de satisfaction, il détacha son bandeau noir de son bras gauche et se le noua autour de son crâne d'un geste rapide.

L'escrimeur croisa le regard du cuistot qui acquiesça doucement, comprenant tout de suite où le bretteur voulait en venir. Aussi loin que Zoro pouvait se souvenir, il y avait toujours eu cette espèce d'osmose entre eux lors des combats, même les moins sérieux. Une étrange confiance muette qui en faisait une équipe redoutable, bien que n'utilisant pas les mêmes moyens de combat.

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à la rue et fit claquer son pied au sol d'un air impatient. Il jeta à terre sa cigarette consumée

« Tans pis pour eux, » annonça-t-il en écrasant le mégot sous son talon. « On a plus le choix. »

Zoro plaça le fourreau de son Wadô Ichimonji entre ses dents.

« Il ne fallait pas nous chercher, » ajouta-t-il, articulant étonnement bien pour un homme ayant une épée dans la bouche. Il sortit ses deux autres katanas d'un même mouvement et les mis en joue, près à faire face à n'importe quel chasseur de prime qui oserait se pointer.

La tête des nouveaux arrivants indiquait clairement qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir de résistance de la part de deux hommes si peu armés. Ils n'hésitèrent, cependant, pas à charger sur les pirates qui n'en furent que trop ravis. Le contraire les aurait déçut.

« Allez en enfer sales pirates !! »

Slasshh !!!

L'escrimeur se baissa avec une facilité déconcertante pour éviter la lame qui était destinée à s'enfoncer profondément dans ses boyaux. Le bretteur en avait décidé autrement, d'un simple mouvement de tête, il taillada le ventre de son premier adversaire déjà vaincu en à peine une petite seconde. Grâce aux plats de son Kitetsu et Yushibari, il en assomma deux nouveaux.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sanji utiliser le mur comme appui pour se propulser, pied en avant. Le blond, par cette jolie manœuvre –le bretteur devait bien l'avouer-, en eu bien trois d'un coup. Avec un petit sourire imperceptible, le bretteur effectua un rapide demi tour, katanas tendus pour éliminer une partie du groupe qui avait commencer à l'encercler. Il sentit le sang chaud commencer à repeindre son T-shirt blanc. Zoro, au cœur de l'action, entendit le blond reculer de quelque pas et senti son dos contre le siens.

« Un vrai jeu d'enfant. » commenta ce dernier en levant la jambe et en l'écrasant sur un homme qui avait eut le malheur d'avancer trop près.

« Tu l'as dit Love Cook. Mais je pari que j'en assomme bien plus que toi. »

« Héhé, essayes donc Marimo, on verra bien. »

Zoro ricana légèrement et s'éloigna du cuistot pour avoir plus de marge de manœuvre. Il ne tenait pas non plus spécialement à ce que le blond se prenne des coups de katana par inadvertance.

Il avait eut raison ; toutes ces personnes, qu'elles soient chasseur de primes ou non, étaient bien loin de leur arriver à la cheville, c'était à peine si ils leur dépassaient la plante des pieds. Bien que nombreux, leurs attaques, étaient bien trop lentes et trop prévisibles pour avoir une chance de blesser quelqu'un du calibre de l'escrimeur. Ce dernier aurait pu placer le bandana devant ses yeux le résultat aurait été le même. Ce n'était même pas drôle. S'il n'y avait aucune résistance, où était l'intérêt ? Bah, il ne fallait pas se plaindre, au moins, il avait quand même droit à un peu d'action…

Agitant ses lames comme si elles étaient les personnages principaux d'un ballet à grand spectacle, Zoro jeta encore une fois –la onzième fois si sa mémoire était bonne- un regard en billet vers le Love Cook qui se battait à deux mètres de lui sans aucun problème apparent. Et encore une fois, il se traita mentalement d'abruti. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente obliger de vérifier toutes les trois secondes si le cuistot allait bien alors que ça, il le savait pertinemment ?

On aurait pu penser qu'une fois devenus complètement fou à force d'un trop grosse dose de Love Cook, les choses se serait stabilisées mais ce n'était pas les cas puisque chaque jour qui passait, il semblait devenir encore plus idiot que le précédent. Les ennemis étaient de la seconde classe, mais encore une fois le bretteur ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et ceci l'agaçait au plus haut point. Pourtant un accident pouvait si vite arriver … Mieux valait être prudent, vu la malchance qui pesait parfois sur le blondinet.

Sanji se plaça sur ses mains et tourna, mettant au tapis tous les ennemis dans un rayon de un mètre. Les opposants étaient presque tous hors d'état de nuire maintenant. Un grand nombre d'entre eux restait en retrait, trop impressionnés par la force des deux hommes pour tenter quoi que se soit. L'escrimeur avait déjà rengainé deux katanas, utiliser les trois ne valait plus la peine. Il avança de quelque pas dans l'intention de finir ceux qui ne se décidaient pas à bouger.

« VOUS POUVEZ CREVER PIRATES ! » Entendit Zoro derrière lui.

L'escrimeur se figea, pris d'un très mauvais sentiment. Cette voix appartenait à une femme, ce qui ne pouvait signifier que des problèmes. Il espérait seulement que…

Il se retourna et la vit juste devant le cuistot. Une jeune fille brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Pourtant, une jeune fille ne devrait jamais tenir de cette façon une dague avec un air de telle fureur dans son regard. La mâchoire crispée, elle tremblait de tous ses membres, les deux mains cramponnées à son arme comme si elle avait peur de la lâcher.

Zoro vit le blond hésiter. Hésiter beaucoup trop longtemps pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait devant une personne qui semblait autant en vouloir à sa peau. La gamine leva la dague.

« ESPECE DE CON, BOUGE T - !!»

L'escrimeur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la lame fendit l'air. Le cuistot fit un écart à la toute dernière seconde, effectuant une roulade sur le sol. La gamine laissa échapper une acclamation de stupéfaction lorsque sa dague ne rencontra que de l'air. Paraissant totalement décontenancée pendant quelques secondes, elle se reprit rapidement, ses deux yeux foudroyant celui du coq entre deux rideaux de cheveux noirs. Elle pointa de nouveau son arme vers lui.

« Vous pouvez crever pirates ! » cracha-t-elle une nouvelle fois en s'avançant vers Sanji qui ne semblait pas du tout enclin à se battre contre elle. Il se contenta de faire un pas de côté lorsqu'elle fit une nouvelle – et tout aussi misérable- tentative d'embrocher le coq au bout d'une lame d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

« Je ne - » commença ce dernier en s'interrompant soudainement.

Zoro l'avait vu. Sanji aussi. Mais pas la gamine qui lui faisait face. Elle n'avait aucune chance de voir ce couteau lancé par un des gars resté en retrait et donc la lame se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le blond, soit vers son dos.

Instinctivement, le cuistot écarta la fille d'un coup de pied rapide au niveau des côtes. Poussant un petit cri de surprise, elle tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, du sang giclant soudainement là où elle s'était trouvé une demie seconde plus tôt. Entrant en contact avec le dos de la jambe levée de Sanji, la moitié de la lame s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la chair pâle et déchirant au passage une partie du pantalon.

La bouche du blond s'ouvrit sous le choc, mimant un gémissement de douleur que le cuistot, cependant, retint.

« Putain de Love Cook ! » jura l'escrimeur en sentant un sentiment de rage monter dans ses entrailles, produisant un surplus soudain de chaleur qui fit apparaître des petites taches rouges dans son champ de vision.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Zoro s'avança vers le groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son cuistot venait de se prendre une lame qui venait de par là dans la jambe et ceci était une raison suffisante pour dégainer un second katana malgré la faiblesse des ennemis qui se tenaient en face. Certes, le blond avait déjà connu bien pire, mais ça n'empêchait pas cette étrange sensation de colère de faire surface.

Un des hommes sortit un sabre qu'il mit en joue sur Zoro d'un air très peu assuré, ce qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde le bretteur donc le regard se noircit encore plus si s'était possible. D'un geste rapide, il agita son Kitestu et l'arme, qui était bien protégées entre les mains de son propriétaire se retrouva au sol en un quart de seconde sans que ce dernier n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Pour parfaire son geste, Zoro laissa échapper un petit rire carnassier.

« ARRG !! »

L'homme hurla et s'enfuit à toutes jambes sans chercher à récupérer son arme. Cela sembla être un coup de départ car il fut instantanément suivit de ses quelques autres rares condisciples encore en état de tenir debout qui coururent derrière lui comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

On trouvait vraiment des trouillards partout… Dommage, Zoro aurait aimé pouvoir se venger en leur procurant autre chose qu'une grosse frayeur.

La gamine releva rapidement du sol, la respiration saccadée et l'air paniquée, elle se précipita pour rejoindre ses compagnons en cavale sans adresser le moindre regard au cuistot qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Zoro la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle et ses petits amis ne deviennent que de minuscules petits points. A quoi bon tenter de les rattraper, ça ne servirait à rien. Même si le sentiment de rage du bretteur se retrouvait insatisfait, l'escrimeur savait parfaitement que les suivre aurait été tout à fait ridicule. Des citoyens et chasseurs de primes cavalant après des pirates, ça passait beaucoup mieux que le contraire... Et Sanji ne pourrait sûrement pas suivre si Zoro décidait tout seul de prendre en chasse des faiblards pareils. Pas avec une blessure à la jambe. Il ne préférait pas tenter le coup.

« Putain … » marmonna un voix derrière lui.

L'escrimeur se retourna.

Le blond était assis par terre, dos contre le mur. Le visage légèrement pâle et la mâchoire serrée, il plaça une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur l'extrémité du couteau.

« Put -»

D'un geste presque habitué, il délogeait la lame de sa jambe. Le sang écarlate gicla de la blessure mais le cuistot ne broncha pas, le liquide rouge venant passer entre ses longs doigts et coulant le long de la cuisse, imprégnant son pantalon.

Zoro fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du blond.

« Ca va comme tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

Sanji tourna la tête vers lui, l'air ennuyé, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de s'occuper un peu trop de sa santé physique.

« Baka ! C'est qu'une égratignure ! Ces abrutis n'ont même pas assez de forces pour enfoncer entièrement un couteau en l'envoyant. »

Avec dédain, il balançant le couteau à sa droite. Ceci-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit de métal et tacha le sol de sang à l'endroit où il atterrit, le rouge contrastant étrangement avec la couleur grise.

Zoro détacha son bandeau noir de sa tête sans quitter Sanji du regard.

« Tu es un crétin, » marmonna-t-il.

Ignorant les protestations inutiles du blond, il se laissa tomber à ses côté et examina lui-même la blessure. Il fut forcer de constater que Sanji avait raison, ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste assez profond pour laisser couler le sang et pour embêter le monde. Pas assez pour vraiment laisser de séquelles au cuistot. Juste assez pour que le bretteur se soit inquiété… euh non, oubliez cette dernière phrase.

« Voilà, » ajouta Sanji, en sortant un nouvelle cigarette de sa poche. Le papier du mégot se teinta lèchement de rouge, aspirant le sang sur les doigts du cuistot. « T'es content maintenant ? » Il porte sa clope à la bouche et l'alluma. « Merde, ce pantalon m'avait coûté un petit fortune. »

Zoro ne répondit pas, alors que le cuistot recracha la première bouffée de ses poumons. La blessure avait beau ne pas être importante, il n'empêchait que le cuistot se l'était infligé de son propre gré alors qu'il aurait pu facilement l'éviter. Tout ça pour une gamine totalement inconnue et, qui plus est, qui avait essayé de le tuer, certes d'une façon totalement pitoyable et qui n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre le coq, mais le cœur y était tout de même. Encore une fois, le blond se retrouvait blessé à cause de sa saleté d'esprit « chevaleresque » comme il disait. Et bien si l'esprit « chevaleresque » impliquait le fait de se prendre les coups à là place d'autre personne, Zoro était bien content de ne pas en avoir.

Et d'un certain côté, voir le blond se faire avoir à cause de cela était l'énervait autant que si le blondinet s'était amusé à se donner lui-même des coups de couteau sur le corps.

« Tout ça pour une sale gosse ! » jura-t-il autant pour le cuistot que pour lui-même.

Sanji fronça un sourcil.

« C'était qu'une gamine Zoro, » dit-il d'un ton calme.

L'escrimeur renifla avec méprit.

« Gamine ou pas, elle ne voulait pas juste jouer à la poupée avec toi, imbécile ! »

« C'est toi l'imbécile ! » Cette fois-ci, la voix du coq montrait clairement un signe d'impatience et d'énervement. « Tu as entendu Robin avant qu'on arrive sur cette île, non ? Quartzia a été saccagée par des pirates il y a deux ans ! Cette fille, comme tout les autres, a dû faire parti des victimes. Son enfance a été complètement foutue à cause de quelques connards de pirates. Alors maintenant, comme tout le monde, Elle veut juste se venger et bien sûr c'est nous qui avons le mauvais rôle. »

Il tira sur sa cigarette mais ne laissa pas le temps au bretteur de répliquer, continuant sa thèse lorsque l'escrimeur ouvrit la bouche.

« Baka, tu as bien vu qu'elle avait autant de force que Ussop au combat, pas vraiment ce que j'appelle un tueuse en puissance. »

Au fond, Zoro ne pouvais qu'approuver. Il était évident que toutes les personnes qu'ils venaient de combattre étaient bien trop faibles pour prétendre être de vrai « tueurs de pirates ». Des personnes désirant se battre, voir mourir, par simple désir de vengeance, il y en avait un sacré paquet de nos jours. La vengeance apportait la colère, et la colère nous forçait à faire des choses complètement stupides sans vraiment en trouver une bonne raison.

Et là, maintenant, l'escrimeur était justement en colère. Il savait que le blond avait raison, mais l'entendre défendre la jeune fille avait l'étrange propriété de faire un peu plus remonter sa jauge de température sanguine qui avait débuté son ascension quand le cuistot avait commencé à saigner. Certes, ce n'était pas justifié mais Zoro étant un impulsif, il ne cherchait jamais à comprendre la source de ses sentiments –quelle inutile perte de temps- et se contentait de les suivre comme ils venaient. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne restait aucun adversaire à transpercer pour se défouler.

« Arrête de jouer les jolis cœurs, c'est n'importe quoi, tu n'avais aucun compte à lui rendre ! Elle essayait de te tuer espèce d'idiot ! »

A sa grande surprise, le cuistot eu un petit rire qui fit dangereusement trembler la clope coincée dans sa bouche.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait pu faire une chose pareille même si j'étais totalement à sa merci ? »

Il fit tomber quelque cendre au sol et releva vers l'escrimeur un regard très sérieux.

« Franchement, Marimo, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? » demanda-t-il, toutes traces d'irritation ayant disparues de sa voix.

Zoro resta silencieux quelques secondes. Certains jours passés sur un certain poteau dans une cour de la Marine, à cause d'un certain fil à papa, pour une certaine petite fille, lui revinrent en mémoire. Aurait-il fait la même chose ? Oui, sûrement. Rien que par pur réflexe, il aurait, sans aucun doute, lui aussi, poussé la gamine sur le côté. Il choisit, cependant, de ne pas répondre à la question. Le love Cook connaissait déjà la réponse de toute façon et il n'avait pas envie de son visage s'illuminer d'une lueur satisfaite. Plutôt mourir que d'affirmer tout haut dans une situation comme celle-ci que le blond avait raison. Il choisi l'option la plus simple et qu'il jugeait la plus utile : l'attaque par le changement de sujet.

« Ne me fais pas rire, cuistot, tu as eu plein d'occasions avant pour la faire dégager mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Sanji fronça le sourcil.

« Je ne vais pas m'amuser à maltraiter une pauvre fille pour le plaisir. Je sais bien que la galanterie n'est pas ton fort, mais même l'étrange chose verte et gluante qui te sert de cerveau pourrait être en mesure de comprendre ça. »

Le Love Cook avait vraiment un don pour l'énerver, mais certaines fois plus que d'autre. Et même lorsqu'il était blessé cet abruti trouvait le moyen de défendre cette chose pitoyable qu'était son esprit chevaleresque.

Zoro serra les poings.

« Et tu ne voulais pas la toucher rien que parce que c'était une femme ? Et tu nommes ça comment déjà ? Parce que moi je n'appelle pas ça de la galanterie mais plutôt de _la faiblesse_ ! »

La ride due au froncement de sourcil du blond au niveau de son front augmenta dangereusement de volume alors que son œil bleu semblait s'assombrir un peu plus. Sans prévenir, il se décala pour venir se placer en face de l'escrimeur et pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur qu'il vient appuyer sur le bout de son nez.

« Ne dis plus jamais de conneries pareilles, » menaça-t-il. « Ce sont mes convictions et elles ont bien raison de l'être. Maintenant, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, tu peux aller te faire voir. »

Zoro chassa le doit du cuistot d'un geste brusque. Non, cet imbécile n'avait pas à avoir de convictions aussi stupides, aussi puériles et aussi inutiles. Et surtout pas si elles pouvaient lui devenir aussi nuisible… C'était bien marrant les Love Cook l'œil en cœur et le corps en nouille vivante mais que ça ce retourne contre lui, il en était hors de question.

L'escrimeur fit un signe de tête vers la jambe ensanglantée.

« Regarde où elles te mènent tes convictions ! » Puis, de rage et pour compléter le tableau, il ajouta avec un petit sourire cynique. « Alors tu es près à te foutre en l'air, juste parce que, à cause d'une histoire de gênes ou je ne sais quoi, quelqu'un a un truc en moins que toi entre les deux jambes ? »

« TU- »

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le regard soudainement furieux du cuistot que ce dernier leva brusquement sa jambe valide et l'écrasa douloureusement sur l'épaule gauche du bretteur qui laissa échapper un petit grognement de douleur. Mais au moins, il semblait que sa petite phrase avait fait son effet, même s'il n'avait pas prévu de réplique autre que verbale de la part du cuistot. Il jugea préférable de ne pas rendre le coup, gardant ainsi son air sarcastique et sûr de lui.

Le visage du cuistot était rougi par la colère. Son propriétaire rapprocha sa tête de celle de l'escrimeur, si bien que leur front se touchait presque. D'ici Zoro pouvait voir le sourcil, bien que toujours recourbé à l'extrémité, former une ligne droite tant il était froncé. La respiration saccadée et le souffle légèrement plus chaud que d'habitude lui arrivèrent directement dans le cou. L'homme aux cheveux blonds attendit un petit instant avant de parler.

« Non mais tu t'écoutes parler un peu kuso-yaru ?! Alors comme ça se sont _mes_ –il appuya bien sur ce mot- convictions qui sont nuisibles ? C'est moi qui m'amuse à perdre joyeusement quatre litre de sang minimum par combat, histoire de rendre service aux pauvres gens qui voulaient repeindre l'allée en rouge ? »

Le ton de Sanji, en plus d'être rageur, cachait également une once d'autre chose que Zoro n'arrivait pas à définir. Il n'y fit pas attention bien longtemps de toute manière. Son taux de colère venait de monter une nouvelle fois en flèche, atteignant un seuil alarmant. Le genre à faire fuir toutes les personnes dans un rayon de vingt mètres autour du bretteur. Voilà que le blond se mettait à l'accuser, n'importe quoi. C'était quoi son problème à celui là ?

« Occupe toi de tes oignions » commença-t-il, tentant de garder cependant un ton aussi calme que possible. « Je suis un escrimeur. Ce genre de chose fait partie des règles. »

Sanji ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. L'escrimeur eut un petit sourire victorieux. Il s'apprêta à conclure.

« Tu n'as rien à di- »

« Des règles ?! » répéta finalement le cuistot, comme s'il la phrase prononcée par Zoro avait eu du mal à s'infiltrer correctement dans son cerveau tant elle était ridicule. « _Des Règles ?!_ »

Sur ce qui semblait être le coup de la rage, il recula et se leva précipitamment. Sa jambe blessée de déroba sous la brusquerie du mouvement et ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes développé qu'il se rattrapa au mur pour s'empêcher de tomber.

« Sanj - !» commença le bretteur.

« Urusei escrimeur de mes deux ! » coupa le cuistot d'un ton brusque. « Depuis quand quelques putain de règles ordonnent-elles de s'entraîner comme un cinglé dehors alors qu'on a la crève et qu'on se les pèle ? »

« Je ne suis pas malade ! » s'exclama le bretteur, indigné. Il détestait ce mot, _malade_, être malade, c'était un truc de faible. Et lorsque ce mot sortait de la bouche du cuistot dans une situation pareille, il le supportait encore moins.

« Mais bien sûr, » ironisa Sanji avec un petit rire sans joie. « Débouche toi le nez et on en reparlera Marimo. »

Zoro se leva à son tour.

« Au moins, ce n'est pas moi qui viens de me prendre un couteau dans la jambe pour une cause perdue et totalement stupide! »

L'escrimeur s'approcha de l'autre homme toujours appuyé contre le mur grisâtre. Ce dernier ne détacha pas son regard noir du bretteur.

« Parce que foncer tête baissée sur tout ce qui porte une lame dans l'espoir de se faire déchirer bien violement les boyaux, c'est plus intelligent peut être ? »

Sans véritablement réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, l'escrimeur se posta en face du cuistot et écarta brusquement ses deux points contre le mur. Entre les deux se trouvait la tête du Love Cook qui ne flancha pas d'un pouce. Ignorant la douleur qui se propageait dans ses phalanges, il regarda le cuisinier, sentant une veine palpiter au niveau de sa tempe.

Il ne supportait pas que l'on insulte ses idéaux ou sa façon de vivre. Il avait ses raisons de poursuivre son rêve, si inaccessible soit-il. Et s'il avait décider de se faire mutiler au passage, c'était son problème, pas celui d'un Love Cook arrogant avec ses manières insupportables qui commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Ecoutes moi, c'est ma vie j'en fait ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de mourir sous le coup d'une lame, plutôt que de vieillesse, tout seul comme un con, à rechercher une mer donc l'existence n'a même pas été prouvée, ça ne regarde que moi. »

Par cette proximité qui rapprochait les deux hommes, Zoro pu voir la pupille bleue se dilater dangereusement au fur et à mesure de sa phrase. Pourtant le blond resta calme, étonnement calme. Il y eut un lourd silence durant lequel l'escrimeur comprit la proportion qu'avait prise cette dernière parole. Mais il ne s'apitoya pas là-dessus, la colère surplombant tous les autres sentiments qu'il aurait pu avoir en temps normal. Finalement, le cuistot finit par briser le silence assourdissant, d'un ton calme et glacial où seul le tremblement involontaire de sa voix pouvait laisser transparaître sa rage, il prit doucement la parole.

« Bien... Je vois. Tu as raison. Donc si je suit ton point de vue, je ne voit pas en quoi le fait que je ma fasse poignarder la jambe ou autre chose « de mon plein grès » te dérange en quoi que se soit … Moi aussi j'ai une vie, je peux faire ce que je veux avec, non ? »

« Je – Oui, c'est ça …NON ! »

Putain de Love Cook. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il se retenait encore de lui mettre son poing dans sa figure de joli cœur, voir de le tuer à coup de petites cuillères. L'idiot n'avait pas le droit de dire de telles conneries sur un sujet aussi sérieux. L'escrimeur en avait marre. Marre des Love Cook qui jouaient les gros durs, des cuistots incapables, et des blonds qui se croyaient tout permis. Bon sang, pourquoi est ce que ce genre de phrase prononcée par le cuistot le mettait tant hors de lui ? Pourtant il devrait ne pas s'en occuper, il aurait dû passer à côté. A quoi bon s'inquiéter pour un imbécile pareil ?

De rage, le bretteur écrasa de nouveau un de ses poings contre le mur. La proximité entre l'impact et la tête du cuistot pouvait être comptée en centimètres sur les doigts de la main. Ce dernier écarcilla l'œil, montrant cette fois-ci un signe de surprise. Le rapprochement entre les deux hommes ne l'empêcha pas l'escrimeur de hausser la voix.

« BORDEL ! Tu ne comprends rien ! » Cria-t-il.

« Non, c'est _toi_ qui ne comprends rien ! » répliqua le blond, perdant son calme.

Sans prévenir, il cracha de la fumée de cigarette sur le bretteur qui s'écarta en jurant contre tous les abrutis blonds de ce monde. Profitant de l'inattention de l'escrimeur, le cuistot s'écarta du mur et recula de quelques pas en boitant.

L'escrimeur toussa lorsque la fumée toxique entra dans ses poumons. Saleté de cuistot il le lui payera. Il jeta un regard noir au Love Cook.

« Espèce de… » commença-t-il sans avoir la moindre idée du mot qui allait suivre.

« Tu me fais chier Marimo ! » le coupa Sanji. « Putain, je me demande ce que je fous encore avec toi ! »

Zoro ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre une idiotie comme quoi c'était le coq qui l'avait suivit, que lui ne l'avait obligé à rien, quand il s'aperçu que ces paroles ne semblaient pas concerner uniquement ce moment même, mais plutôt quelque chose de plus _général_.

Zoro ne songea pas à refermer sa bouche soudainement prit de cour par ce que venait d'annoncer le blond. Ce dernier sembla également comprendre le sens qu'avaient pris ces paroles criées dans un accès des colères. Son œil s'écarcilla lentement sous l'effet de la réalisation.

L'escrimeur resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le blond, espérant avoir mal entendu. Il sentit son cœur dans sa poitrine, palpitant déjà à une vitesse beaucoup plus importante qu'à la normal, accélérer encore sa course. Une partie de son être lui hurlait de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tant que cela lui permette de briser l'affreux silence qui s'était installé, le manque de son étant encore plus insupportable que précédemment. Mais le bretteur sentait toujours la colère qui le possédait et il avait toujours autant d'envies de meurtre sur la personne de Sanji. Alors non, il ne se permettrait pas d'ouvrir la bouche à un moment pareil.

Pourtant, malgré tout, chaque cellule de son corps espérait de toutes ses petites particules que le cuistot veuille bien agiter ses saletés de lèvres pour rectifier sa phrase. D'accord, c'était puéril, mais c'était comme ça.

Le bretteur croisa les yeux du cuistot. Le blond lui envoya un regard intense et appuyé mais que l'escrimeur n'arriva pas à interpréter. Lui-même n'arrivant déjà pas très bien à comprendre ses sentiments, ce n'était pas la peine de compter sur lui pour analyser ceux du Love Cook.

_Bordel, parle abruti..._

Le cuistot ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque instantanément, ne semblant pas vraiment trouver les mots. Ou peut être même qu'il n'avait pas envie de les trouver, tout simplement. Lentement il lâcha sa cigarette par terre et l'écarta sous sa chaussure noire sans trop forcer sur la jambe.

Puis, toujours silencieux, le regard posé sur le mégot écrasé comme si cette vue était des plus passionnante, il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalons et tourna les talon sans adresser un second regard à l'escrimeur. Sans rien ajouter, le blond commença à partir dans la direction opposée.

Le bretteur resta planté là, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette solitaire du cuistot qui s'éloignait. Encore une fois, une partie de lui cria à l'escrimeur d'aller le rejoindre où de lui hurler n'importe quoi qui aurait pu interrompre sa marche.

Mais non. L'escrimeur resta désespéramment immobile tandis que le blond tournait à la première intersection de la petite rue, disparaissant totalement de sa vue. Inconsciemment, il écrasa une troisième fois son poing contre le mur de quartz qui lui faisait face.

Saleté d'honneur.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Plic…_

_Plac…_

Ca commençait toujours comme ça.

Une goutte, voir deux, tombaient sans que personne ne leur demande rien. Et à partir de ce moment, quelques autres se montrèrent timidement, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, toute finissent par tomber, formant ensemble ce que le commun des mortels appelait « averse » ou encore « orage ».

A bien y réfléchir, les orages avaient le même processus de formation que les engueulades.

Après plusieurs jours de menace permanente, le ciel avait enfin lâché la pluie sur Quartzia. Et on pouvait dire que les nuages avaient bien eut le temps d'emmagasiner. Les gouttes étaient si rapprochées et nombreuses qu'elles ne se distinguaient même plus les unes des autres, formant d'épaisses lignes droites qui descendaient du ciel au sol pour s'y écraser dans un grand fracas, résonnant dans les petites rue quasi désertes de la ville.

Finalement Quartzia n'était pas si triste lorsqu'il faisait un temps « normal », ou du moins, à côté de ce à quoi elle ressemblait lorsqu'il tombait des cordes, c'était une vraie petite ville sympathique et très joyeuse, réchauffant le cœur de ses visiteurs dépressifs.

Il y avait environs deux heures, le gris des nuages s'était transformé en noir, plongeant l'île dans une nuit anticipée et l'eau avait commencé à mouiller tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sous les nuages. Les habitants, semblant habitués à ce genre de choses –c'était définitivement un vrai plaisir de vivre ici-, s'étaient en grande majorité réfugiés dans leurs habitations, préférant éviter les coups de tonnerre.

Et voilà près de trois heures que Zoro errait seul dans cette putain de ville.

Aujourd'hui était réellement son jour de chance. Dieu avait vraiment décidé de l'emmerder. Comme si ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que le seul moment ou il se trouvait dehors, tout seul et complètement perdu, l'orage tombe alors qu'il aurait pu avoir tout le temps pour ce genre de connerie plus tôt.

Et oui, le bretteur était perdu. Mais pour une fois, il ne tentait pas de faire de piètres tentatives pour retrouver son chemin. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à essayer ce genre de chose. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait d'humeur à rien du tout. La seule chose qui ne le répugnait pas trop était de continuer à marcher sous la pluie, parcourant pour la vingtième fois les mêmes rues et les même allées. Il n'avait pas du tout l'ambition de rentrer au bateau et il se foutait comme de son premier bandana de la rousse qui allait encore faire une crise à cause de son retard.

L'escrimeur déambulait, Yushibari à la main. Aucun centimètre carré de sa peau n'était épargné par l'averse. Ses cheveux cours, d'ordinaire dressés en pointe était plaqués sur son crâne, lui donnant sans aucune doute un air très stupide et beaucoup moins féroce qu'à l'accoutumé. Son t-shirt ne servait plus vraiment à grand-chose sous la pluie diluvienne, aussi bien au niveau protection contre le froid qu'au niveau pudeur, le blanc du tissu devenant transparent au contact de l'eau et se retrouvant collé au sa peau, comme le reste de ses vêtements, d'ailleurs. Le liquide froid avait réussit à s'engouffrer absolument partout, y comprit dans ses bottes qui produisait un bruit d'éclaboussure à chaque fois que l'un de ses pieds touchait le sol.

Chopper aussi allait le tuer, mais bon, il n'était plus à ça près.

Il poussa un léger grognement de frustration en entendant quelqu'un approcher derrière lui. Il se retourna pour se trouver face à un homme portant une dague à la main, et qui de toute évidence venait de rater son attaque surprise. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque la lame du katana de Zoro s'enfonça dans son épaule droite sans qu'il n'eu le temps d'appréhender le moindre mouvement de la part du bretteur.

« Arg ... »

L'homme laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et fit tomber son arme. L'escrimeur mis un coup de pied dedans, l'envoyant il ne savait où et retira le Kitetsu de la chair du pseudo chasseur de prime qui tomba à terre. L'escrimeur poursuivit sa marche sans rien ajouter, toute trace de sang déjà nettoyée de la lame grâce à la pluie. Un nouvel éclair éclata.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il avait affaire à ce genre de type. Apparemment, le fait qu'il était seul devait donner du courage à certains, même si c'était mal le connaître. De plus, grâce à l'eau qui recouvrait le sol, Zoro pouvait entendre très facilement tous les ennemis approcher. Il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à se débarrasser facilement des gêneurs. Cependant, terrasser un ennemi ne lui semblait pas aussi distrayant que d'habitude.

L'escrimeur n'était pas du tout du genre à philosopher mais, pour une fois, il pouvait dire que le

climat reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit actuel.

Le sentiment de rage avait pris pas mal de temps à se dissiper. Mais maintenant, il avait fait place à une espèce de sensation de vide, étrange et mal connue du bretteur.

Il avait beau se répéter la scène en long, en large et en travers, il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement à quel moment la situation leur avait vraiment échappé pour devenir irrattrapable. Et il avait également beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver une dispute qui avait autant dégénéré. Et pourtant des disputes, il en avait beaucoup en mémoire.

« Merde. » marmonna-t-il, et il fut heureux que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

L'escrimeur se sentait mal. C'était étrange. Pour lui, les douleurs physique, quelle qu'elles soient, provenait obligatoirement de mal physique. Il n'y avait aucune raison que leur origine soit autre. Mais voilà, ici ce n'était pas le cas, et dans un sens, il ne trouvait pas ça normal.

Jamais de sa vie il avait autant maudis son putain d'honneur qui lui dictait toute sa conduite. Ca non plus ce n'était pas normal.

Bon sang, comment est ce que quelqu'un pouvait arriver à devenir tellement important qu'il en venait à ressentir des choses comme ça ? Voilà, _CA_ c'était la chose qui n'était pas normale. Mais bon, le fait était que c'était tout de même le cas et il était obligé de faire avec, malgré toutes ces saletés de sensations. Tant pis si le blond n'était pas là pour les combler par sa simple présence, c'était de leur faute à tout les deux après tout.

Alors Zoro, même s'il haïssait ça, ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de marcher sous la pluie, maudissant cette douche forcée.

L'escrimeur se figea en sentant un souffle chaud derrière lui. Automatiquement, son cerveau passa du mode « broyage de noir » -mode donc l'existence était resté encore inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui- au mode « combat ». Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'évaluer la situation. Le fait qu'un étranger, sûrement encore un chasseur de primes, avait réussit à s'approcher de lui par derrière sans se faire remarquer était déjà assez alarmant en lui-même.

Il se retourna précipitamment, levant la lame de son Kitetsu au passage, espérant prendre son ennemi au dépourvut par la vitesse de son acte. Toujours aussi rapidement, il plaça la partie tranchante de son katana contre le cou de l'inconnu.

Enfin… pas si inconnu que ça.

Il y eut un éclair qui éclaira pendant un quart de seconde le visage sérieux et déterminé de la personne se trouvant en face de lui.

Le tonnerre gronda et Zoro écarcilla le yeux.

Le Love Cook était là, droit et complètement trempé.

Zoro supposa qu'il ne devait gère avoir l'air mieux mais le blond était réellement mouillé de la tête aux pieds comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui balancer tout un tas de seaux d'eau à la figure. Ses cheveux dorés étaient littéralement plaqués contre son front, laissant voir l'œil droit presque autant que l'œil gauche et faisant ruisseler l'eau sur le visage à l'allure fantomatique du cuistot qui semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, sa peau faisant contraste avec le peu de lumière du décor. Comme pour l'escrimeur, sa chemise lui collait à la peau, faisant paraître son corps encore plus mince qu'il ne le paraissait déjà habituellement. La blessure à sa jambe semblait déjà s'être arrêter de saigner et le blond tenait bon sur ses deux pieds, ne flanchant pas au contact de la lame contre son cou et fixant le bretteur a travers les mèches blondes.

Le bretteur sentit la colère mais également toutes autres sortes d'émotions bizarres revenir au gallot à la vue du cuistot. Il ne songea même pas à abaisser sa lame et resta planter là sans rien faire, se sentant comme un parfait abruti qui n'avait strictement aucune idée de quoi dire ni de quoi faire. Il ne voulait simplement pas voir Sanji s'éloigner une fois de plus, et en même temps jamais la tentation de rembarrer cet idiot n'avait été aussi forte que maintenant.

Mais le cuistot, lui sembla bien déterminé à faire quelque chose. Sans se soucier de du Kitetsu, il fit un pas de plus vers l'escrimeur. La lame glissa contre sa peau et une entaille apparue, laissant couler un filet de sang qui se mélangea à la pluie et finit sa course sur son épaule.

Le bretteur laissa aussitôt tomber le katana qui atterrit durement par terre dans un grand fracas métallique. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de prendre le risque d'abîmer ses si précieux outils de travail mais, sur le moment, il s'en foutait totalement. Il préférait plutôt ne pas prendre le risque d'abîmer le blond.

Sanji était maintenant très proche de lui, le fixant toujours. Le cœur de Zoro rata un battement et il eu soudain l'horrible envie de voir le blond se rapprocher encore plus. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile d'avoir des réactions dignes d'une petite collégienne.

Sanji ouvrit la bouche et hésita un instant. Le bretteur pouvait presque voir les rouages fonctionner sous les cheveux blonds. Puis finalement…

« Zoro, » commença-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait très sérieux et résolu, bien que l'escrimeur pouvait percevoir une légère pointe d'hésitation. « Zoro … je suis d- »

« La ferme. » le coupa Zoro d'un ton sec. Il savait ce que le coq s'apprêtait à dire mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre, pas envie du tout. Le simple fait qu'il avait comprit ce que le blond voulait dire suffisait à le satisfaire. Il ne voulait pas entendre le cuistot se rabaisser à un tel niveau à cause de lui, parce que _lui_ n'avait pas su laisser son honneur au placard.

Il vit l'œil du blond s'écarquiller et ce dernier referma la bouche. Zoro eu un petit sourire en coin et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il écarta gentiment les mèches qui pendaient devant l'œil droit du blondinet pour que ce dernier puisse voir correctement et les plaça derrière son oreille. Sanji se figea légèrement à ce contact.

« Tu me cherchais, peut être, Love Cook ? » demanda-t-il d'un air légèrement moqueur.

Zoro fut presque persuadé d'avoir vu le blond pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Sanji laissa apparaître un sourire sarcastique sur son visage trempé.

« J'avais peur que tu rouilles. »

L'escrimeur eu un petit ricanement.

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Oups, merde. »

La mèche qu'il venait de pousser revient à sa place, devant l'œil du cuistot à peine quelques secondes après son action. Le bretteur fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas la peine, » l'informa le cuistot avec un petit rire amusé. « Cette putain de mèche n'arrête pas de tomber depuis tout à l'heure. »

L'escrimeur se rapprocha encore un peu plus du coq. C'était stupide, mais le blond mouillé lui plaisait bien, au moins autant que le blond à l'état naturel.

« Tant pis, on ferra avec. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se pencha légèrement et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les lèvres humidifiées de Sanji qui lui laissèrent le passage avec plaisir.

Le baiser fut très doux, voir même étrangement timide, comme si les deux langues se murmuraient entre elles des mots d'excuses et de réconfort, la bouche étant encore le seul point de contact entre les deux hommes. Zoro vit le blondinet fermer les yeux, semblant apaisé, et il l'imita.

La parole avait toujours été le moyen de communication le moins représentatif qui existait entre eux. Les insultes, les sarcasmes… rien de tout cela n'était vraiment honnête et à les écouter personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui les unissait réellement. Zoro ne s'imaginait pas parler de sentiment ou de romance avec le Love Cook, tout cela le dépassait totalement. Cependant, c'était tous ces petits moments, ces petits gestes entre eux qui voulaient vraiment dire quelque chose. Même si certain paraissaient totalement anodins, l'escrimeur ne voudrais pour rien au monde les perdre.

Les deux pirates brisèrent le contact en même temps, histoire de reprendre un peu leur souffle. Zoro aurait bien aimé que ce sourire collé à son visage soit un peu moins con mais apparemment, le blond avait le même problème, ce n'était donc pas si important pour le moment. Il règlera ce problème de crampe de mâchoire plus tard.

Avant qu'il n'ait vraiment eu le temps de reprendre entièrement sa respiration, le blond se redressa de toute sa hauteur et l'embrassa à son tour. Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut moins calme, plus rapide mais toujours sans brusquerie.

Les deux corps se rapprochèrent inconsciemment pour finir par se toucher. Un léger frisson parcouru l'échine de Zoro lorsqu'il sentit deux mains froides –et mouillées- rentrer dans le bas de son T-shirt pour venir se coller au bas de son dos et serrer leur étreinte, invitant le bretteur à encore se rapprocher. Ce dernier suivit ce conseil et passa ses bras autour du cou du blondinet, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas trop exercer de pression sur la coupure encore fraîche.

Les goûtes de pluie ne pouvaient maintenant plus tomber sur un des deux visages sans finir leur course sûr l'autre.

Le baiser finit encore par s'interrompre, mais les deux restèrent tout de même dans la même position, ne demandant qu'à rester ainsi enlacé. Zoro resserra un peu sa prise que la nuque du blond si bien que la tête de ce dernier finit par se lover dans le creux de son épaule contre son cou.

L'escrimeur laissa à sou tour échapper un soupir de soulagement qui avait mis du temps à sortir. Avoir son blondinet contre lui était tout ce qu'il désirait et, maintenant alors que la pluie tombait sur eux et que n'importe qui de sensé aurait couru pour s'abriter, il ne voulait rien d'autre que de le serrer encore et encore juste pour le plaisir de le sentir contre lui après avoir faillit ne plus pouvoir le faire à cause d'une putain de dispute qui avait mal tourné.

Du coin de l'œil, l'escrimeur aperçu ce qu'en temps normale il aurait qualifier de « nouvelle proie servie sur un plateau » mais ici, il ne s'agissait de rien d'autre qu'un foutu gêneur. Tiens ça faisais longtemps… Caché dans un coin de la rue, une vielle arbalète à la main, il devait sûrement penser être discret vu l'exclamation de surprise que ses lèvres mimèrent lorsque l'escrimeur croisa son regard, son cri étant inaudible dans le fracas de la pluie tombant au sol.

Alors là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Si cet abruti osait les approcher de trop près ou tirer avec son arme, gâchant ainsi _leur_ moment...

L'escrimeur lui envoya un regard noir, le plus menaçant de sa panoplie, ce qui n'était pas peut dire. Quelqu'un comme Ussop se serait littéralement carapater devant un tel regard qui cachait tant de promesses de torture.

Apparemment le canonnier et ce type auraient pu faire de très bons amis car l'homme, cette fois ci, hurla littéralement et jeta son arme au sol avant de décaper, la queue entre les jambes dans la direction opposée. Pour une fois, le bretteur ne se plaignit pas du fait que c'était vraiment trop simple de faire fuir ses proies.

Il sentit la tête du blond se relever légèrement de son épaule.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé comme si cette interruption était très agaçante.

Zoro força la tête blonde à revenir à sa place.

« Juste un emmerdeur. »

« Vire-le. » marmonna le blond, sa voie à moitié étouffé par l'épaule.

« C'est déjà fait baka. »

Il y eut de nouveau un silence très confortable, aucun des deux ne manifestant le désir de bouger. De toute manière, ils étaient tellement trempés que même l'averse, qui elle aussi ne manifestait aucune envie de partir, ne pouvait aggraver leur état. Oui, rester ainsi, ce serait parfait.

« Tu sais quoi Marimo ? »

Zoro fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

« Hum ? »

« Finalement, maintenant que j'y pense… j'aime bien la pluie. »

Zorro se sentit légèrement prit de cour pendant quelques secondes, puis comprenant enfin à quoi le blondinet faisait allusion, il s'autorisa un léger sourire.

« Ouais, » murmura-t-il autant pour le blond que pour lui-même. « Moi aussi. »

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

« ATCHOUM ! »

Zoro, assit sur sa chaise, ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en réponse au bruit indésirable qui vient encore une fois lui envahir les oreilles alors qu'il tentait désespérément de faire un somme. S'agitant aux dessus des légumes qu'il faisait chauffer, le Love Cook se moucha bruyamment.

Le bretteur s'était débarrassé très rapidement de son rhume après la petite excursion sur Quartzia, mais il semblait que les microbes avaient trouvé un nouveau refuge en la personne de Sanji qui passait désormais ses journée un mouchoir à la main.

Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à se trimballer sans rien sous la pluie...

La cuisine, ce maudis endroit où l'escrimeur tentait de faire sa sieste, était rempli de vapeur, le cuistot faisant cuire des légumes d'une façon que Zoro n'avait encore jamais vu. L'air était chaud, lourd et humide, transformant le pièce en un espèce de sauna géant. Pourquoi le bretteur restait tout de même dans cet enfer ? La raison était blonde et avait le nez bouché.

La raison éternua une seconde fois.

Malgré la chaleur ambiante de la pièce, le regard perçant du l'escrimeur aperçut un léger frisson parcourir le dos du coq à travers la chemise. Il eu un petit sourire

« Oi, t'as froid le blondinet ? Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? »

Zoro n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'étrange chose molle que le cuistot lui balança à la gueule.

« Vas te faire voir ! » lança ce dernier en se retournant.

L'escrimeur enleva la chose de son visage qu'il tient à bout de doigt.

Un mouchoir… Mouais, mieux ne valait pas embêter _trop _le cuistot aujourd'hui, par expérience il savait que le rhume rendait de mauvais poil.

Pourtant… ce soir là, sur le pont du Going Merry, alors que le blond était de veille et que la pluie revient montrer le bout de son nez, Sanji ne vit aucun argument contre le fait que Zoro le réchauffe.

L'escrimeur aimait _vraiment_ les orages.

Fin du potin 9

Zoro : C'est quoi cette horreur ?

Eileen : Bonne question…

Sanji : Calme toi Marimo et lis donc la dernière phrase.

Zoro : lisant le passage indiqué : … EILEEN JE TE SUIVRAIS JUSQU'AU BOUT DU MONDE !

Eileen : Voyons Zoro un peu de retenu, je t'en pris...

Sanji : Les filles… Si vous laissez une review, je vous donne mon mouchoir !

Zoro&Eileen : GROS DEGUELASSE !

Bon, et bien, - se protége des tomates qui arrivent dans sa direction- Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre sera là pour très bientôt, peut être même plus tôt que vous ne le penser !

A la prochaine mina !!


	10. Pillow Sanji

Eileen : Hello mina !! Hé oui vous ne le savez peut être pas mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Et l'une d'entre vous a fait l'erreur de me donner une information capitale que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer !

Sanji, Zoro, tout le monde vous êtes près ??

Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Graisseux, et Eileen en cœur : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KISTUNE8, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!!

Ca mérite bien un petit potin tout ça, non ? Alors pour vous, et rien que pour vous, que vous aillez 19 ans aujourd'hui ou non, un tout petit shot Zosan ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Mes amies, il y a deux insomniaques parmi nous… le chapitre étant posté vers 11h du soir, ajouter le temps qu'il se mette en début de page et le fait qu'il a cour pour un grande majorité, lol mais s'est pas grave j'ai trouvé des reviews en me réveillant le matin, quoi de mieux pour débuter la journée !! MERCI !

Mme Rorona : Première insomniaque lol, mais merci beaucoup ! Je suis rassuré que tu ai trouvé ça joli, merci, la pluie donne toujours une ambiance particulière que j'ai essayé d'exploiter. Personnellement j'adore les disputes parce forcement après il y a réconciliations lol ! (Sanji –sort deux mouchoirs-: Vous préfériez une mouchoir neuf ou usagé, Madame ?? Zoro : No comment…)

Hina –kun :  Hina, tu es trop modeste ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée du pourquoi du comment Sanji se retrouve avec un couteau dans la jambe, sinon j'aurais du utiliser l'ancienne (et complément pourrie) et puis grâce à toi j'ai pu poster ce chapitre et enlever des passages OOC !! Cependant, je suis désolée d'annoncer que la première review reviens à Mme Roronoa gomen ! Mais tu sais du moment que j'en reçoit une ca me va ! Lol je me doutait bien que les blondinets trempés t'auraient fait plaisir (t'inquiètes pas tu n'es pas la seule à avoir bavé hihi) ! et tu es clémente en plus, tu me pardonne mes fautes ! MERCI !!

Miyu stastuke : Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te remonter le moral avant une bonne journée de travail !! J'ADOOOORRE quand on me dit que c'est chou !!! Arigatô Miyu-sama ! Je suis absolument désolée des fautes qui criblent ce texte, c'est impardonnable, ma correctrice n'a pas pu le voir avant sa parution parce que c'était urgent et qu'elle ne me verrais pas avant la semaine prochaine ! Gomen TT-TT ! Mais merci beaucoup pour le compliment sur mon écriture ce fait très plaisir ! Comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas menti je suis de retour très vite !

Potin n°10 : Pillow Sanji

Tête d'algue aimait dormir.

C'était un fait que même le dernier des imbéciles aurait pu remarquer par lui-même. Rien que la nuit, l'escrimeur était toujours le premier à faire entendre ses ronflements dans le dortoir et le dernier à mettre les pieds dans la cuisine, le lendemain pour le petit déjeuner. Autant dire que le laisser de garde la nuit était un acte totalement sucidaire.

Mais ce qui était encore plus étonnant chez Marimo, c'était son habilité à piquer du nez, n'importe ou et n'importe quand, et ceci quelque soit le niveau sonore de l'endroit où il se trouvait quand l'envie lui prenait de faire un petit somme – petit somme, qui, soit dit en passant, pouvait durer des heures-. Il s'avérait donc que le sieste était le loisir préféré de Tronche de Gazon mal tondue, passant juste derrière son entraînement quotidien et intensif qui consistait à soulever tout et n'importe quoi, mais de préférence une chose bien lourde, et ceci quelques centaines de fois. C'était du moins le point de vue de Sanji.

Le blond, lui, n'avait aucune idée de ce l'escrimeur voyait dans ses rêves et qui pouvait constituer un tel centre d'intérêt. Pour le jeune cuistot, le sommeil n'était qu'une perte de temps, un passage obligatoire pour se maintenir en forme. Certes, il devait avouer que dormir était sympathique – surtout dans la position dans laquelle il était maintenant- mais de là passer plus de la moitié d'une journée à roupiller… non merci, il n'avait pas que ça à foutre.

Cependant, si tête de Choux pouvait dormir n'importe où, le coq avait rapidement appris que _Monsieur_ avait ses préférences. Alors que roupiller contre le bastingage en bois du Going Merry ne le dérangeait pas, s'il pouvait trouver mieux, il ne se gênait pas pour se servir.

Et Sanji avait été très surpris, un jour, d'apprendre de la part d'un Marimo venant d'émerger du pays des rêves, qu'il constituait un très bon oreiller.

Dans la demie pénombre de la pièce, le blond pouvait sentir le corps collé contre lui – les hamacs n'étaient pas très larges, et non, ce n'était pas du tout une critique … - ainsi que la tête posée sur son torse. Par cette proximité, il entendait les légers ronflements de l'escrimeur beaucoup plus que ceux de ses autres nakamas, semblant encore tous plongés dans les bras de Morphée. Sanji s'amusait à compter les secondes entre chaque respiration, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

Lui ne dormait déjà plus depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Son statu de cuisiner, depuis sa petite enfance, ne lui avait pas permis de pouvoir se la couler douce. De ce fait, il n'avait toujours un cycle du sommeil relativement court.

Le soleil était en train de se lever, lentement mais sûrement. Le blond pouvait voir la noirceur de la pièce devenir de moins en moins dense et les ombres de ses compagnons endormis devenir de moins en moins floues. Il songea à se lever pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Au moins, lorsque Luffy se réveillerait, tout serait près. Il n'irait pas se plaindre parce que la bouffe n'était pas encore préparée. Ca lui évitera de salir ses chaussures en virant ce crétin de sa cuisine.

De toute façon, Marimo avait le sommeil tellement lourd qu'un boulet de canon atterrissant à côté de lui avait autant de chance de le faire broncher que le chant des petits oiseaux. Ce ne serait donc sûrement pas le départ imprévu de son « traversin » qui allait le tirer de son sommeil de plomb.

Faisant tout de même attention, il se redressa doucement en passant ses mains derrière le crâne du bretteur pour ne pas qu sa tête glisse trop brusquement de l'endroit où elle était posée.

« Grouph… »

Sanji se figea, s'arrêtant en pleine manœuvre. Marimo venait de laisser échapper ce qui ressemblait à un grognement mécontent. Non… ce n'était pas possible, il était tout bonnement incroyable que Tête d'algue puisse montrer un signe d'éveil pour si peu.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il vit l'escrimeur relever légèrement la tête vers lui et entrouvrit un œil, les sourcils froncés.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le bretteur se retourna un peu plus vers le cuistot et passa lentement ses bras autour du torse du blond, tel un endormi serrant inconsciemment ses bras autour de son cher oreiller. Le blond écarquilla l'œil, trop étonné pour faire quoi que se soit, se laissant entraîner dans le hamac par le poids du bretteur.

« Non, toi tu restes là… » Marmonna Marimo d'une voix étouffée en réinstallant sa tête là où elle se trouvait précédemment.

Sanji eut un petit sourire. Ne voyant aucune raison de contester ce charmant ordre, il se décontracta se sentant parfaitement bien dans ces bras qui l'entouraient. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour entendre de nouveau les ronflements de l'escrimeur. Sans même y penser, il passa une main dans les cheveux cours donc les dernier moments sans clarté cachaient encore l'étrange teinte.

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Bah, il supposait qu'il pouvait bien attendre un peu –quelques minutes- avant de se lever pour de bon. Tant pis s'il devait à nouveau faire face à son glouton de capitaine plus tard.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit presque instantanément.

Fin du potin 10 

Et oui je sais que c'est cour, surtout à côté du chapitre précédent, gomen !! Mais j'espère que ça vous a plus !!!

Et bon anniversaire Kistune8 ;) !!


	11. La curiosité

Hello tout le monde !! Il y avait longtemps !!!!!

Aujourd'hui un petit délire ; ). On m'avais demandé du zosan vu sous les yeux de Nami, voilà qui est fait ! Attention… stupidité inside !!

TADAAMM !! AUJOURD'HUI C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE HINNA-CHAAANNN !! La vrai, la seule, l'unique ! Passe une bon annif Hina-chan ! J'espère que ce potin te plaira ! Ze t'adore ma très chère complice de torture et de traduction !!!

Sanji : - ne portant sur lui qu'une très petite serviette de bain- JOYEUX ANNIERVAIIIIRE HINA-SWAAAAN !!! ENJOY !!

**Gwendolen66** : Merci beaucoup Gwendolen-sama !! Je t'en pris c'est toujours un plaisir de lire de si bonne review. Héhéhé « le coup du coussine humain c'est tellement vrai » on reconnaît les connaisseuses lol !

**Hina-kun :** BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!! J'espère que tu n'étais pas en train de m'attendre sur msn, voilà ce que j'étais en train de faire ; ) ! j'ai du me grouiller pour le mettre aujourd'hui alors j'espère que tu appréciera ! Bibi !

**Vic-chan : **Mais de rien voyons ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !!

**Mme Roronoa :** « Agréable » ? MERCI !!! c'est très gentil !! Bonne lecture et j'espère te voir bientôt !

**Baka d sensei** : merci merci , c'est trop gentil ! Voici un autre potin, comme demandé (héhéhé je peux définitivement ranger mes yeux de chien battu ; ) ) ! ENJOY !

**Gaelle **: une nouvelle revieuweuse ! Merci !! Mais non ce n'est pas grave du tout de ne pas avoir laisser de revieuw pour le début ! Tes compliments me font très plaisir, si j'arrive à rendre heureuse une fan c'est que mon but est accomplit !! J'espère vraiment que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Olia** : ho merci Olia-san de me protéger ainsi –yeux tout brillants- j'espere ne pas baisser dans ton estime après la lecture de ceci… bonne lecture !

**2em cousine pétaz** : Encore une fois merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire mes fics et de laisser des reviews, c'est très gentil ! Héhé dis mois donc ce que tu pense de celui-là : ) !

**Maru-san** : Encore une nouvelle revieweuse je suis gâtée ! Ho mais une vrai fan du Zosan en plus –yeux tout brillant- VIVE LE ZOSAN ! Mon dieu je n'ai strictement aucun talent pour l'écriture, je te jure, (les notes que j'avais en français…) ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ca fait toujours très plaisir !!!

**Asphodell** : Voila la suite !! Merci beaucoup, j'adore quand on dit que c'est mignon !! J'espere que tu aimeras ce qui va suivre !!

**Poochie-90** : Mais je t'en pris ce n'est pas grave ! moi aussi j'adore le Zosan ( ça ne se vois pas du tout d'ailleurs –siffle-) et il y en aurait jamais assez à mon goût, c'est pour ça que je me suis mise à écrire : ) ! (Sanji : Poochie-san tu.. tu même pas snifff ? tu préfères Marimo ?? T.T – va faire une dépression) bonne lecture !!!

**Irrisia87** : Lol ça c'est de la bonne humeur ! Merci ! j'espère que ce potin te ferra aussi rire !

**Ptite note :** On retrouve dans ce chapitre quelques éléments des potins précédents. Je sais que, à l'origine, ce sont des One-Shot, donc des histoires indépendantes, mais j'aime l'idée de les voir tout de même liés d'une certaine façon… BONNE LECTURE !!!! ET BON ANNIERVAIRE HINAAAA-CHAAANN !!!

**Potin n° 11 : ****La curiosité est un gênant défaut. **

… _bien que les autorités responsables soient arrivées rapidement sur les lieux, aucune véritable confirmation du passage de Dragon sur l'île de Quarztia n'a pu être rapporté par le colonel Shitu, responsable de la base Marine de cette île qui demande aux habitants de « garder leur calme et surtout de ne pas écouter les rumeurs sans fondement ». Cependant, le nombre de témoins occulaires affirmant avoir vu Dragon à la table d'un restaurant avec une quantité impressionnante d'assiettes devant lui ne laisse aucun doute. Pour aller dans ce sens, la sécurité des environs de l'île s'est retrouvée énormément renforcée. Nous rappelons que le révolutionnaire Dragon (voir photo-ci-dessous) est un homme très dangereux, notamment reconnu pour –_

Nami eut un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé. Sans plus de cérémonies, ses doigts se refermèrent sur les pages trop fragiles du journal qui se froissèrent dangereusement. Pour son simple plaisir personnel, elle l'écrasa jusqu'à ce que le papier glacé ne soit plus qu'une espèce de boule difforme, produisant un bruissement tout à fait agréable pour ses douces oreilles.

Ils n'attraperont jamais Dragon de toute façon. Pas besoin de finir l'article pour le savoir.

Elle jeta dédaigneusement ce qu'il restait de son journal par terre, au pied de sa chaise longue, avant d'avoir une petite pensée pour ses cinq pauvres et innocents Berry qu'elle avait dépensé pour se le procurer.

Mais aujourd'hui elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

Pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois depuis les trente dernières secondes, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine.

L'autre abruti n'en était toujours pas ressorti.

La rousse se baffa mentalement et détourna les yeux, comme un enfant pris en train de scanner la copie de son voisin, l'intello à lunette.

Robin, installée dans sa propre chaise longue de couleur bleue – assortie à ses yeux, avait dit Sanji-kun-, et donc l'attention n'avait pas une seule fois dérivée du livre qui pesait sur ses jambes dépliée, lorsque Nami s'était adonnée à sa séance bruyante de compression de journal, eut un petit rire amusé.

« Un problème, Navigator-san ? » demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Nami fit apparaître sur son visage un sourire serein et innocent.

« Bien sûr que non Onee-san ! Tout va bien ! »

Le silence et le léger sourire que formaient les lèvres fines de Robin étaient tellement chargés de sous-entendus que la navigatrice se demanda laquelle de des femmes elle bernait le plus répondant cela.

Oui. Elle avait un problème. Un problème qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et le fait que ce problème l'agaçait, l'énervait encore plus. Et vice et versa.

D'autant plus que ce problème la déconcentrait, l'empêchant de lire les âneries qui paraissaient dans le journal, et ainsi lui faisait gaspiller inutilement de l'argent.

Pourtant, le cours du Berry avait joliment augmenté durant cette semaine. Elle aurait dû se montrer très satisfaite.

Et bien non. Ca ne l'avait aucunement empêché de manifester sa mauvaise humeur en enfonçant, ce matin même, son talon dans le front d'un Luffy endormi en lui criant dessus qu'il trouverait tout seul se qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel coup. Elle s'était bien sûr éloignée rapidement lorsque Luffy s'était mis alors à énumérer à haute voix toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites la veille. Elle était déjà assez énervée comme ça.

La rousse observa une nouvelle fois la cuisine et ses doigts furent parcourus de petits tics.

Cela faisait exactement une heure et quarante deux minutes qu'ils étaient tout les deux là dedans. Bon d'accord, en ce qui concernait Sanji-kun, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il passe du temps dans cette pièce. Mais pour ce qui était de Zoro… Une heure et quarante deux minutes, c'était plutôt pas mal lorsqu'on était uniquement sensé aider à faire la vaisselle…

Depuis le jour maudit où Luffy avait décidé de faire une très étrange révélation en plein déjeuner, elle n'avait cessé de se poser des questions. Et si, auparavant, quelqu'un lui avait fait part de ces mêmes questions, elle lui aurait joliment rie au nez. Elle aurait ensuite conseillé à la personne en question de prendre rendez-vous avec Chopper. Mais voilà, il s'avérait que depuis le jour où Luffy avait affirmé avoir été le témoin de certaines… activités mises en pratique par Sanji-kun et Zoro, d'horribles doutes la submergeaient. Si on excluait la gêne totalement évidente qu'avaient ressentis les deux hommes lors de ces soient-disantes « révélations, » elle n'avait rien vu ni entendu qui pouvait réellement prouver que ces deux là était … ensembles. Bon sang, cette simple idée la faisait déglutir.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir observé.

Certes, il y avait le fait que Zoro passait plus de temps dans la cuisine. Mais à part ce détail, tout semblait horriblement normal entre eux. Elle devait supporter encore et toujours leurs disputes complètement futiles – leur nombre avait même augmenté- accompagnées de ces insultes complètement débiles au vocabulaire digne d'un gosse de cinq ans –et encore ce donc le niveau de maturité était inférieur à la moyenne… - . Quand à Sanji, il continuait de la complimenter et d'être aux petits soins pour elle comme si elle était la Déesse des Océans. Ce que, bien sûr, la rousse était loin de nier.

Arg, cela commençait à l'énerver dangereusement.

Nami ne se permettait jamais le bénéfice du doute. Ceci était, sans aucun doute, dû à son expérience personnelle, mais elle aimait sentir que les choses étaient sous son contrôle le plus total. N'était ce pas un vrai plaisir lorsqu'il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que Sanji-kun lui apporte son meilleur cocktail accompagné de ses meilleurs compliments, ou lorsqu'il suffisait d'énoncer les cinq premiers chiffres du montant de la dette que Zoro avait envers elle pour que ce dernier exécute ses ordres en rechignant ? Etre au courant de tout faisait partie des conditions nécessaires pour pouvoir contrôler. La navigatrice ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une chose à bord du Going Merry puisse lui échapper. Après tout, n'était-elle pas le « cerveau » de cette _fine_ équipe qui constituait l'équipage de ce frêle esquif ?

Elle aurait pu demander à Robin. _Elle_ était vraiment au courant de tout bien qu'elle ne l'avouer jamais de manière très claire. Mais non, simple question d'honneur personnel. Les informations, c'était comme l'argent, il était préférable de les voler plutôt que de les gagner.

Encore un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine…

Bien sûr rien n'avait changé. Elle compta mentalement. Une heure et quarante quatre minutes.

Arg ! Des images bien trop indignes d'une femme de sa classe vinrent envahir son système nerveux. Ces mêmes images qui n'arrêtaient pas de refaire surface, malheureusement pour elle, de plus en plus fréquemment dès qu'elle pensait à l'escrimeur et au cuisinier. Elle essuya, d'un air distrait, une goutte de sang qui perlait de son nez. Bon sang, la simple idée qu'ils pourraient, en ce moment même, se livrer à des activités illicites dans la _cuisine_, un lieu d'_hygiène_ et de _propreté,_ sûrement un des seul dans tout le Going Merry… Cette idée la rendait malade.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle aille vérifier ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle aurait même dû le faire avant d'ailleurs. Avant que toute cette histoire ne l'embobine autant. Elle était une voleuse de renommée, espionner des gens dans une cuisine ne devrait pas poser beaucoup de soucis. Et, après tout, elle pouvait tout ce permettre sur ce rafiot.

D'un air décidé, elle se leva d'un bond hors de sa chaise longue.

« Un problème Navigator-san ? » répéta Robin.

"Non, non, je reviens tout de suite. »

Nami s'éloigna de Robin, l'air le plus décontracté possible. Elle était une professionnelle. Mentir était comme une seconde nature chez elle, bien que la rousse était encore persuadée que son bobard n'était pas passé. Mais encore une fois, la brune se contenta de sourire et tourna doucement une page de son livre comme s'il représentait la prunelle de ses yeux.

D'un pas léger, la navigatrice descendit les marches de l'orangeraie, arrivant directement aux abords de la cuisine.

Les douces voix de ses compagnons, qui jouaient sur le pont étaient encore plus retentissantes ici que de là où elle venait.

« HAHAHA !! J'ai encore gagné ! Le grand capitaine Ussop est imbattable ! »

« Encore ?! SUGEIII !!! Ussop, tu es doué ! »

Nami leva un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux en direction des trois joueurs. En temps, normal elle les aurait rejoint pour aller les plumer…

Regarder par la fenêtre était tentant, mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus une débutante. Bien qu'efficace, ce genre de chose était loin d'être discret. Elle devait se contenter d'écouter à la porte. Espionner deux simples pirates qui ne se doutaient de rien, c'était, pour elle, une mission triviale, voir obsolète.

« Bien entendu, jeune Chopper. Mais sache qu'avoir la chance de son côté est aussi très important ! Tout cela n'est pas _uniquement_ une question de grande intelligence-- »

« -- Ussop, pourquoi il y a des cartes qui dépassent de ton pantalon ?! »

La rouquine s'accroupit et plaça son oreille contre la porte en bois. Luffy, Ussop et Chopper étaient trop absorbés par leurs parties de cartes pour faire attention à elle.

« Heu… c'est juste une technique maîtrisée par les plus grands joueurs. C'est assez difficile à faire. Ca permet de… d'avoir son esprit plus proche des cartes pour mieux les sentir... héhé…»

« SUGOI !!! JE VEUX L'APPRENDRE ! »

Durant les premiers instants, Nami n'entendit rien du tout. En son fort intérieur, elle maudit les trois autres imbéciles pour leur manque incroyable de discrétion. Puis, soudain, la voix apparemment furieuse de Zoro traversa la porte.

« Vas te faire voir, je ne jouerai pas la dâme ! »

Nami manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Arrête d'être sur la défensive ! Ose bon sang ! » répliqua la voix de Sanji-kun d'un air agacé.

La rousse resta bouche bée, espérant avoir mal entendu. Les images qui lui traversèrent l'esprit rendirent sa peau habituellement pâle d'une teinte comparable à celle de ses cheveux. Elle écrasa encore d'avantage son oreille contre le bois, désireuse d'en savoir plus, bien que redoutant ce qu'elle risquait d'entendre.

« Yosh, je veux jouer à cache-cache ! » cria un Luffy aussi excité que d'habitude.

Ce bateau était définitivement un repaire de cinglés.

La navigatrice entendait d'étranges bruits de l'autre côté de la porte, malheureusement bien trop faibles pour pouvoir être identifiés. Il lui sembla vaguement entendre parler Sanji-kun mais elle ne compris rien à ses paroles.

« Putain c'est dur ! » s'exclama enfin la voix de Zoro.

« C'est le but, » rétorqua Sanji-kun. « Le contraire me vexerait. »

Les pigments qui étaient en train de s'activer pleinement au niveau de visage de Nami redoublèrent d'activité. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient cette occasion. La rousse regretta soudainement d'être venue. Certes, elle s'était attendue à entendre certaines choses mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle y était vraiment préparée. Peut être n'aurait-elle mieux fait de ne pas venir…

« Je vais te la bouffer ! »

Non, ce n'était pas la voix de Sanji-kun qui venait vraiment de prononcer ses paroles. Impossible … pas vrai ? Son subconscient devait sûrement faire trop de vagues…

Encore du silence. Le cœur de Nami avait augmenté son rythme de battement. Imaginait-elle des choses ? Si Zoro et Sanji faisaient bien la chose à laquelle elle pensait, n'entendrait-elle pas des choses plus … révélatrices ?

Quoique, après tout, elle n'arrive pas à entendre tout à travers cette foutue porte. La dernière fois que Ussop avait été obligé de la réparer –pour la soixante dix-huitième fois avait–il décrété -, le canonnier avait décidé qu'il fallait acheter un type de bois plus résistant, Sanji ayant la désagréable habitude de virer Luffy hors de sa cuisine sans prendre le temps, au préalable, d'ouvrir la porte. La rousse avait tout de suite su que c'état une mauvaise idée. Selon elle, toute idée qui impliquait le fait de gaspiller plus d'argent que nécessaire était une mauvaise idée. Et maintenant, à cause de cette saleté de porte au bois trop épais, elle n'arrivait pas à identifier certains bruits, sauf quand Sanji-kun ou Zoro haussaient la voix.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! » s'exclama la voix énervée de Sanji, la faisant sursauté.

« J'ai soif, je veux boire ! »

« Putain Marimo, tu nous interromps pour _ça_ ? Je doute que le rhum te fasse faire de meilleures actions … »

« Urusei ! »

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Nami eut encore une fois l'étrange impression d'avoir entendu une chose donc elle se serait très volontiers passée.

Sa tempe commença à palpiter.

« Pff, dire que c'est moi qui t'aie tout appris… » soupira finalement le cuisinier d'un air résigné. « C'est bon, on peux retourner aux choses sérieuse ? »

_Dans la cuisine…_ Ils… Ils… dans la cuisine. Le lieu où l'équipage _mangeait. _Là où il y avait une table UNIQUEMENT RESERVEE à la disposition des plats. Et où Sanji-kun était seulement sensé travailler –et la servir- .

Ils. Avaient. Vraiment. Osé.

C'était insuportable.

Sa rage légendaire, qui menaçait de faire surface depuis déjà un bon moment, atteint un seuil très alarmant.

« Putain, je suis complément liquidé ! »

Ses poings se refermèrent tout en craquant légèrement.

« Hého, il ne fallait pas me sous-estimer Marimo ! Je t'avais prévenu pour le coup de la dâme.»

Le cataclysme qui se préparait promettait d'être ravageur. Au moins de catégorie 5 sur l'échelle de Richter.

« Héhé, j'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot le blond. Tu vas voir ce donc je suis capable ! Avoues quand même que le dernier était un bon coup et on est loin d'avoir fini ! »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent au point de ne former plus qu'une seule ligne.

Elle allait les tuer.

« Je n'attends que ça Marimo . »

Ca y est. Elle craqua.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de la cuisine, persuadée de les prendre sur le fait, tant pis si au passage elle avait des chances de voir les horreurs traumatisantes de la guerre. Son poing en avant elle hurla en ouvrant la porte.

« STOOOOP ESPECES DE SALES PERV-- »

Nami se figea, soudainement coupée dans son élan.

« -- vers … » acheva-t-elle dans un murmure en sentant sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent tout naturellement vers elle. Zoro leva un sourcil et Sanji écarquilla son seul œil visible.

« … »

« … »

« … »

«Quelque chose ne va pas, Nami-san ? » demanda le cuisinier d'un air hésitant.

« … »

« … »

Certes, Zoro et Sanji-kun étaient touts deux là. Mais, premièrement, ils étaient chacun assis sur leur propre chaise, se tenant à une distance bien trop respectable pour qu'il puisse y avoir quelconque méprise. Et entre les deux hommes se trouvait la table de la cuisine.

Et sur cette même table se trouvait un objet fort intéressant, et, Nami devait l'avouer, fort révélateur…

Bon, d'accord elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Il fallait dire qu'il était très rare que les pirates du Going Merry s'adonnent à une activité aussi intellectuelle que le jeu d'échec.

Pourtant, il y avait bien un plateau sur la table, avec ses habituels pions éparpillés un peu partout sur les cases. A la droite de Sanji se trouvait un tas assez impressionnant de pièces, qui, de toute évidence avaient, jadis, appartenues à l'équipe de Zoro, paix à leur âme. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'escrimeur s'en sortait aussi bien, il avait cependant tout de même réussit à « manger » quelques pièces noires, ce qui expliquait bien l'air plutôt maussade du bretteur.

Tout deux la fixaient, sans aucun doute plus que surpris par cette étrange interruption qui les menait à se poser des questions sur sa stabilité mentale.

« … »

La rousse laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« Il y a un problème Nami-san ? »

La navigatrice finit par remettre sa mâchoire en place et plaça sur ses lèvres un sourire tout à fait charmant. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de se rattraper. Au moins, en ce qui concernait le chef cuisinier, elle savait qu'il était très facile de le distraire. Arriver à improviser même dans les moments les plus difficile était capital pour une voleuse de sa renommée.

« En fait, » commença-t-elle. « Je me demandais, Sanji-kun, si tu pourrais me préparer ce très bon cocktail que tu m'a fais goûter avant-hier.. » elle compléta le tout en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Sanji se leva de sa chaise comme si une épine était posée dessus, un cœur tout rose prenant momentanément la place de son œil gauche et sa bouche s'étirant en un énorme sourire plein de dents. Il semblait soudain l'homme le plus ridiculement heureux du monde.

« Bien sûûûr Nami-swaaaannnn !! » chantonna-t-il.

Il se précipita vers son plan de travail et se mit de suite à l'ouvrage, se foutant apparemment littéralement du fait qu'il quittait sa partie d'échec en cours avec Zoro. Nami vit ce dernier jeter un regard blasé au plateau de jeu avant de balayer les pièces encore debout d'un coup de poignet. Cette décision était la plus sage selon Nami, car à présumer que, par un quelconque miracle, le blond veuille bien se remettre à jouer, après avoir finit le cocktail, sans tourner par la suite autour de la rousse comme une mouche particulièrement collante, pour la cribler de compliments, les chances pour que l'escrimeur puisse reprendre l'avantage de la partie étaient très minimes, voir nulles. Alors autant profiter du fait que le blond avait le dos tourné.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle venait de se tromper très lourdement. Finalement, la raison pour laquelle Zoro restait longtemps dans la cuisine enfermé avec Sanji, c'était tout simplement parce que le blond voulait se trouver un partenaire de jeu. Le cuisinier détestant déranger les femmes de l'équipage, Nami supposa qu'il avait fait son choix parmis les gars de l'équipage en prenant le moins stupide – l'expression « le plus intelligent » sonnant bizarrement aux oreilles de la navigatrice- afin de pouvoir s'adonner aux échecs.

C'était clair, semblait-il. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté. Luffy avait, tout simplement, une fois de plus usé de son imbécillité légendaire.

Bon. Pour résumer, elle s'était pris le chou pour … absolument rien. D'un certain côté, peut être aurait-elle préféré que ses soupons soient avérés, elle se serait sentit beaucoup moins stupide devant ces deux abrutis. Ils allaient le lui payer… dès qu'elle trouverait une occasion.

« Nami-saaaann ! Ton cocktail de l'aaaaamour est prêt !! » Chanta Sanji.

Le blond se précipita vers elle, un plateau posé en équilibre sur une main sur lequel se trouvait un verre d'où s'échappait une délicate odeur de fruits. Le cuisinier posa un genoux a terre et leva le plateau à la hauteur de la rousse.

Cette dernière le prit sans se donner la peine de sourire, ni de gaspiller sa précieuse salive pour remercier le coq.

« Hâ Nami-san est si rayonnante ! »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la cuisine sans demander son reste, l'étrange envie de frapper Luffy sans raison apparente, juste pour calmer ses nerfs, la reprenant.

Elle aimait tout savoir. Elle détestait avoir tord.

Mais après tout, tant pis, quelques coup de poings sur le crâne de Luffy seront lui faire oublier tout ça, et elle pourrait enfin reprendre une activité normale.

Peut être même qu'un journal plié en boule pouvait encore être lisible si on s'appliquait à le défroisser…

Cependant, peut être la rousse n'aurait-elle pas eut cet état d'esprit si elle avait remarqué le regard noir que Zoro lui avait lancé lorsque Sanji s'était agenouillé devant elle.

Où encore la façon donc les yeux de l'escrimeur avaient basculé vers un certain point de l'anatomie du blond alors que ce dernier s'affairait pour préparer le cocktail …

Z&S-Z&S

Sanji plongea dans de l'eau savonneuse les récipients qu'il venait d'utiliser pour faire le cocktail de Nami-san. Tout en les frottant avec une éponge prévue à cet effet, il jeta un coup d'œil au massacre que représenté les pièces d'échec décimées sur toute la table. Le coq fronça légèrement le sourcil.

« C'est malin, » marmonna-t-il. « Tu ne doit pas de sentir obligé de foutre en l'air tout le jeux dès que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. »

Zoro, toujours assis sur sa chaise, les bras croisés derrière la tête, eut un rictus.

« Ta Nami-san m'avais déconcentré. »

« Ben, tiens. C'est marrant, j'ai l'étrange impression que ça n'aurait pas été le cas si c'était moi qui aurait été en position d'échec. »

« Justement. J'avais besoin de plus de concentration. »

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel. S'il connaissait le nom de celui qui lui avait donné un imbécile pareil il ferait sur le champ ses valises pour aller lui exposer sa façon de penser. Ou plus sûrement lui exposer son pied gauche. Au choix.

Le blond sursauta légèrement en sentant deux mains se poser au niveau de ses côtes. Il n'avait pas entendu l'escrimeur s'approcher.

Une des mains quitta son torse pour venir gentiment écarter les mèches de cheveux blond qui pendaient devant son oreille droite.

Connaissant trop bien les signes, le coq lâcha son éponge et ressortit ses mains mouillées et pleines de mousses.

« Hey, Love Cook, » chuchota une voix dans son oreille. « Si on passait _vraiment_ aux choses sérieuses ? »

OWARI

Voilà ce n'était pas spécialement intelligent mais j'espère que ce délire vous a plut ; ) !!!

Nami : - une casserole à la main – Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Eileen ; HEEELLPPPPP !!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
